Trading Places
by Archdruid-Sephiroth
Summary: Some days it just doesn't pay to wake up in the NERV medical ward. After a failed cross synchronization experiment Rei and Asuka find that they've switched bodies, and they discover a love that may be doomed from the start... or is it? Rated for language, mature themes and sexual content. Yuri.
1. Day Zero

**Archdruid Sephiroth Presents**

**A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic**

**Trading Places**

* * *

**I: Day Zero**

* * *

Asuka Langley Sohryu was the kind of person who wouldn't let anything get her down. If she had an issue she couldn't solve, she'd still try to solve it. In this case though she simply didn't have a very good day and there was little she could do about it... but so far this entire week seems hell bent on being the most horrid in her short life.

It all started yesterday when she found out the Third Child, the perverted baka hentai himself, had been swooped away by the latest addition to Class 2-A. Her name is Mana Kirishima. For the life of Asuka, she hated everything about that girl. Mana was just too prissy on the surface, which lead Asuka to the inescapable conclusion that she was definitely hiding something. But Asuka would be damned if she knew what it was the girl was hiding. Was she a spy, or did she simply exist to infuriate her?

But the fact was, Asuka wasn't even sure why she was so bothered by the fact that Shinji was falling for Mana in the first place. What did she care what that perverted baka did and with whom. He wasn't a man fit for her after all, certainly no where near Kaji's caliber. And yet, it annoyed her to no end.

Then there was an angel attack during an important test in the simulation bodies. The Angel, later identified by the MAGI as Iruel, invaded the chamber and very nearly caused NERV to self destruct before the bridge crew managed to deal with the problem. Asuka as a result was left floating in a plug in the middle of Lake Ashi, completely naked. She was not happy about that at all, especially with the rescue crews being such hentai themselves.

If she had a chance to unwind, maybe she could get around all of the crap that happened so far this week. But now she found out she would have to go to NERV straight from school because Commander Ikari ordered another cross-activation experiment. This time, the experiment was to be conducted only between the First and Second Children, and of course their respective EVAs.

Asuka's mood had changed from simply not happy to completely flustered. She planned on going to the mall after work to take out her aggressions on some new video game they just got in at the arcade. That plan was now completely blown out of the water since by the time the experiments would be done, Asuka would be lucky if she had time for a light dinner before going to bed for school the next day.

To make matters even worse, she'd been having some odd feelings lately, pointed towards yet another object of her near constant aggravation, The First Child. Rei Ayanami was more than simply an enigma to her now, she had become a source of utter frustration and aggravation. Rei was the Commander's favorite, always garnering the most attention from him and yet compared to Asuka, Rei's sync ratio was a joke. Her complete lack of social skills was even worse. She was always too eager to follow orders and displayed little to no emotion, coming off like a machine. To Asuka, Rei was a living doll... And if there was anything Asuka hated in this world, it was dolls.

The explanation for her hatred... in fact Pediophobia, the fear of dolls... would take a while to explain. It all came down to mother issues, with her mother treating a doll as her daughter instead of her real one. Madness was status quo for NERV after all. But that experience, as well as finding her mother had hung herself and the proxy Asuka doll, would go a long way into building the mental trauma of the Second Child.

Dealing with Rei was like dealing with a doll... And yet, somewhere beneath the surface, Asuka couldn't help but wonder if there was something more than that. She did have to admit to herself that Rei was beautiful in her own way. Her hair and eyes were definitely exotic, and her skin was always flawless, despite the many injuries she sustained as an EVA pilot. Her hair was silky… her eyes were deep, and her curves were in just the right places... perfect in the eyes of Asuka who wishes she had similar curves.

Upon thinking this, she decided it was probably time to have her head examined. Asuka was many things, but a lesbian was not one of them. She wasn't one of _those_ girls, and she'd never be. Asuka only had eyes for men (specifically Kaji), and wouldn't have another girl as a consort. That's what she kept telling herself anyway, despite her inherit bi-curiosity. Still, Rei was beautiful in so many ways that Asuka, even in her most adamant anti-lesbian sentiments, couldn't help but be entranced by her. If only she could reach out to Rei and get the introverted girl to open up…

… And that's when she honestly wondered if Ritsuko was qualified to give her anti-psychotic medication. Asuka would see a shrink but they cost money she didn't want to spend. For now, she would concentrate on finding out what she could about Mana Kirishima and why she seemed so shifty and untrustworthy to her… and do her damnedest to get Rei out of her mind.

From Rei's perspective, nothing mattered and nothing would ever really matter. She knew why she was created, she knew what her purpose was and she knew she would be granted release from this painful existence when her appointed time had come. Nothing beyond that mattered to her. And yet… as of late, she was both bothered by and fixated on Asuka. She didn't understand why she had acquired such a fixation, but she realized she was beginning to feel a pain within her. It was a pain she couldn't identify as it left no visible marks or injuries. It wasn't real pain, in a matter of speaking, but it could be defined the same way, she realized. The blue haired girl wondered if this is what normal people call loneliness since she seemed to feel it when she was completely alone, but she pushed this feeling aside. It was irrelevant in face of the scenario. After all, she had maybe a year before Third Impact, and then it wouldn't matter anymore.

Yet she couldn't help but become fixated with the Second Child. Her brashness and superior attitude were distracting and yet Rei wondered what she would be like to be that confident in herself. She was only ever truly confident in The Commander's Plans for her and his scenario. What did self-confidence feel like? Was it always so liberating? It was then that she realized that the Second's personality was intoxicating in its own way, and she contemplated keeping her distance more and more in case such exposure pushed her from her purpose.

Whenever Rei thought about Asuka though, she would smile ever so slightly. The girl took very good care of herself and her thin body was shaped in a pleasing way. Though Rei knew from the redhead's rants that she wished she had more meat on her body, Rei herself thought that Asuka represented her own type of perfection. In that respect, Rei was certain that Asuka would only become more pleasing to the eye as she aged.

But that would never happen. The scenario would end the world in less than a year. That thought made Rei a little sad. She compared it to watching a great painter work on a masterpiece a little at a time but knowing the painter would never get to finish the project. And for this reason alone, Rei decided her feelings for Asuka were irrelevant.

Neither child knew that their lives were about to be changed for a time. If but for a little while, things would be very different for them, and they might just get to understand their roles in the world a bit better. But would they gather understanding of each other from this episode, or is fate simply playing a cruel joke upon them?

* * *

**NERV, 1938 hrs (7:34 PM)**

* * *

Asuka sat in Rei's plug wishing she were somewhere else. The atmosphere inside the plug was just as placid and dull as she expected. Though there was a calm here in Rei's plug, she kept feeling like she didn't belong here. She had the feeling that despite her ability to synchronize with 00, she wasn't welcome here.

"How does it feel inside 00?" Ritusko asked over the com link.

"Weird," Asuka said immediately. "I feel like I'm some alien environment." Her face scrunched in disapproval. "It's almost calm, but I feel like something doesn't approve of me being in here. _Mein Gott_, are we done yet? This is almost unbearable!"

"Patience," Ritsuko replied. "We should be done in a few minutes.

Meanwhile in 02, Rei was experiencing unusual sensations of her own. The atmosphere here was almost stifling, as if Asuka's infectious attitude were apart of the plug itself. It was very distracting and it made syncing with the EVA a difficult venture. Though she manged it, she felt like something was watching her... And that something was angry.

"How about you Rei?" Ritusko asked.

"It is… uncomfortable here." It was the best assessment she could come up with. "Like Pilot Sohryu, I feel unwelcome."

The bridge was in slow motion with the technicians, the Operations Director and Ritsuko herself just waiting and watching the data. Information scrolled cross the screens in front of the bridge bunnies. Some of the data was important, but as Maya herself learned over her tenure here, much of it was irrelevant... at least to the bridge crew. She was sure her Sempai would find the data at least somewhat fascinating.

"They're both holding at 27%," She reported. "No really high enough for proper operations, Sempai."

"Not unexpected," Ritsuko whispered. "The pilots are as night and day."

"This seems like a monumental waste of time and resources," Misato commented. "We know the cross-synchronization experiments were a failure before, so why did The Commander order another set?"

"Who knows," Ritsuko replied. "He didn't give me a reason, he simply wanted it done. I've learned not to question him."

"We've reached the end of the timetable," Makoto reported. "Shall we begin the shutdown?"

Ritsuko nodded. "I guess there is no point in dragging this thing out. There hasn't been a change in synch scores for the past 20 minutes."

"Being shutdown procedures," Misato ordered.

"At least nothing went wrong," Ritsuko whispered. Misato heard it and frowned.

Suddenly the computers flashed and yelled alerts as red lights began flashing.

"You had to say it, didn't you," Misato complained over the alarm.

"Sempai!" Maya yelled as the computer continued to whine and scream. "Both of their synchronization ratings are rising rapidly!"

"What?" Ritusko ran to her tech and looked over her shoulder.

"40%... no 50%! They're still rising!"

"Eject the power cables and send the forced shutdown command," Misato ordered quickly.

"Cables ejected, Units 00 and 02 have switched to internal power," Hyuga reported."One minute 'till shut down. Both EVAs are rejecting the shutdown command."

"Eject the plugs," Misato order grimly, hoping there wouldn't be any injuries. She remembered Rei's activation experiment and hoped this wouldn't result in the same thing all over again.

"Both EVAs are rejecting the command interface!" Makoto replied. "40 seconds 'till shut down!"

Inside the plugs, both pilots suddenly felt as if the LCL's pressure was increased. Their heads felt like they were put in vices as the LCL began to bubble around them. Asuka and Rei struggled to stay awake amidst a mental pressure they couldn't identify.

"Get us out!" Asuka screamed as her brain felt like it was going to explode.

"30 seconds till shutdown," Makoto reported.

"Synchronization rate of both pilots has crossed the 100% mark, 120%, 150%!"

Both EVAs suddenly began reacting as if they were trying to reject their respective pilots. They broke their restraints and grabbed their heads as if feeling what their pilots were feeling, pressing against the sides of their skulls to ease the pain. With a roar they broke free of the final restraints and tried to punch their way out of the test chamber. Each hit cracking the walls and stressing the frame of the room.

"Activate the Bakelite System! Do it!" Misato yelled.

Both EVAs were immediately drenched in the reddish liquid which was quickly crystallizing around them. They continued to fight back, newly forming crystallized Bakelite shattering with each movement while more of it clung to their armor, weighing them down. Both of the pilots were screaming in pain now as the pain intensified. Asuka opened her eyes and saw the inside of her own plug, but before she could contemplate why that would be the pressure caused her to black out.

* * *

**2304 Hrs (11:04 PM)**

* * *

Rei was the first of the pilots to awaken. Her eyes opened but everything she could see in the dark was fuzzy and undefined. She had no idea which hospital room she was in, only that she was in the medical ward at NERV. She sat up, finding she was naked in bed as she usually was when she woke up in this place, but something was definitely off. She felt her hair cascade over her shoulders and down the front of her. In the darkness she make out the strands and puzzled at just what had happened.

Long hair would indicate she was unconscious for quite some time, probably comatose, but wouldn't Ritsuko cut her hair occasionally if that were true? And if she were comatose, why was she alive? Commander Ikari would have simply killed her and activated the Third. Could something have happened to prevent that? Wouldn't there have been angel attacks since then? So many questions filled her head, but she decided to quiet her mind for now and focus on finding out what really happened. Speculation was getting her no where.

Rei shifted to the edge of the bed and stood up, nearly falling over when she tried. Everything felt off to her, as if her height was wrong. Her weight seemed off which was affecting her balance. It was almost like she was in a body that wasn't hers. Carefully she made her way to the bathroom and nearly collapsed on the sink, though she avoided a fall for the second time in as many minutes. Steadying herself, she reached out and turned on the light. It blinded her so she closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing them so they could adjust.

Slowly, Rei opened her eyes and stared into the mirror. A look of shock came over her face as she took in what she saw. It was not _her_ face that was staring back at her.

Her hand came up to touch her cheek, and blue eyes followed every movement. Rei pushed her red hair from her face and shoulders, and saw that her body was shaped differently from what she was used to seeing. She blinked, looking into the pools of blue that were the windows of her soul and realized she wasn't staring at herself at all... she was staring at Pilot Sohryu.

"This was not part of the scenario," she deadpanned in a voice that was not her own.

* * *

Several rooms down the hall, Asuka was starting to awaken herself. She was also in the dark and cursed at her inability to see very well at all. Her hands reached up to her head to try to sooth away her headache when they came in contact with the tips of her hair.

"Wait," she whispered.

She grasped her hair finding it was significantly shorter than she remembered.

"Mein Gott, don't tell me they had… to… cut…" she stopped talking. Her voice wasn't her own. Something was very wrong here and she had to find out what. She got out of bed and quickly fell to the floor. Her balance was completely off and she had no idea why. If they did cut her hair maybe they had to operate on her brain? It would explain her difficulty in finding her balance, she realized. Would she be able to pilot EVA again? The thought scared her beyond her wildest comprehension. EVA was everything to her, and if she lost that, she lost herself.

Carefully getting back to her feet she made her way to the bathroom as swiftly as she could and threw the light on. Instantly she was blinded and turned away covering her eyes. Nothing felt right. She felt fuller in her body than she was before, and far less bony. Her balance was completely shifted and everything seemed off. Maybe once the light no longer hurt, she's be able to see the scar on her head that she knew had to be there. Damn them for taking her hair!

As her eyes started to adjust they were looking down. Immediately she knew something was very wrong. Her breasts were bigger than she remembered and her skin was paler by a long shot. Her body was absolutely perfect, but she knew it wasn't right. She was supposed to be thin. In fact, Asuka had seen a body just like this just yesterday…

"No…" she whispered as she forced herself to turn to the mirror and look into it. A gasp escaped her lungs as she stared into crimson eyes. Her hands reached up to her head which was covered in an azure mop. Her eyes took on a terrified expression as she examined her almond shaped head.

"No… I…" A hand went over her mouth as she realized she was speaking with Rei's voice.

Rei's voice…

Rei's eyes…

Rei's hair…

Rei's body…

Asuka had become the doll…

The scream that tore from her lungs could be hard several halls away.

* * *

Moments later Ritsuko ran in and saw Rei crying at the mirror, barely holding on to the sink. This was an odd feeling for Ritsuko as the normally emotionless First Child had never cried to her knowledge.

"Rei what's wrong?" She asked tentatively. She was suddenly grabbed by her lab coat as the tearful child looked at her and said the last thing that Ritsuko ever though she would hear out of Rei.

"GIVE ME MY BODY BACK YOU BITCH!"

"What in the name of…" and then it dawned on her. "Oh _Kami-sama_… Pilot Sohryu?"

"Yes it's me! What the fuck have you done to me? _Mein Gott_ you turned me into the doll!"

"Calm down pilot, right now!" she snapped causing Asuka to suck in a tear before she backed off and almost fell over again after losing her balance for at least the third time. Ritsuko pulled a hospital gown from out of closet next to her and tossed it to her. Asuka put it on though she did take a moment to look at her new body. She hated being in Rei's body but at the same time, she had to admire it.

"I don't know what's happened, but getting hysterical about it is not going to solve the problem. Understand?"

Asuka nodded. "Why do I look like Ayanami?" she asked a little calmer, but Ritsuko could hear her straining to keep her temper in check. It was obvious she was beyond pissed off.

"I don't know yet," she replied. "I need to check on Asuka… I mean Rei.. and see if the same thing happened to her. Stay here, lie down and try not to get hysterical. We'll figure this out."

Asuka nodded but she was now more worried then ever. How could this have happened to her now? She didn't want to be a doll. And if Rei had control over her body… no, she couldn't even contemplate that.

* * *

Ritsuko went to Asuka's room, or more accurately where she had Asuka brought after they got her out of the EVA. Inside the bathroom, she found Asuka staring at the mirror and examining herself. Though it appeared to be with clinical detachment, Ritsuko could have sworn she saw a slight pinkish tone come over the girl's face.

"Rei?" she asked questioningly and watched as Asuka's head turned in her direction.

"Doctor Akagi," she replied. "I seem to have an unusual problem."

Ritsuko sighed… it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**End of Chapter I**

* * *

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

_-Nine Inch Nails, Closer_


	2. Day 1: 12am to 6am

**II: Day Two, 12:00 am – 6:00 am**

* * *

**0001 hrs (12:01 AM)**

* * *

Asuka's emotional scarring was likely to be pretty severe. Ritsuko had given her a sedative to calm her down and it worked pretty fast. Thankfully, the doctor had the presence of mind to remember whose body the sedative was for. She then went back to Rei's room to see how the formerly blue haired girl was holding up. Already things were starting to get strange with her.

Rei was sitting in the middle of the bed running her fingers though her own hair as if she never felt anything like it before, and that's when it hit Ritusko… she really hadn't felt anything like it before. In Asuka's body, Rei was free of the drugs that kept her docile and controllable, including the side effects of reduced sense of touch and general apathy. She was starting to learn sensation for the first time. This wasn't good for the scenario at all…

But Ritusko found she couldn't care about that. Gendo's perfect little doll was beginning to change now and it was going to play Mary Hob with his plans. Though Ritsuko believed in the work once upon a time, understanding of what she was really doing made her truly learn that Gendo had only his own agenda in mind and not what was best for humanity. Even the original plan to use the Red Earth Ceremony to usher in mankind's ascension seemed misguided to her, but there was little she could do about it.

Now, she had a way to derail the plans of the madman and potentially mess up SEELE's ultimate plans for Instrumentality as well. She had but to figure out now to use Rei as the ultimate monkey-wrench. But that was the tricky part... She had no idea how to push the process forward. There wasn't a whole lot of time left, and the clock was ticking by the minute.

"Rei," she asked in a low voice to get the girl's attention. A moment later, Rei let go of her hair and allowed it fall over her shoulder while her now blue eyes locked with Ritsuko. "How are you feeling?"

"Unusual," she replied. "Everything somehow seems… different to me now. I can't really explain it." Though she responded with her usual deadpan, the expression on her face and the slight inflection of her words told Ritsuko what she needed to know. Rei was scared, and it was her first time truly feeling fear. Everything was now unknown to her, sensations were different and she was in a body that wasn't hers originally. Ritsuko couldn't use the same drugs on her now to make things more normal for her because of the difference in body chemistry.

"Are you ok?" Ritsuko asked with concern in her voice. Partially it was fake concern but a part of her actually did feel sorry for the girl and so it was sincere on some level.

"I… I do not know," Rei pulled her hands up to her upper arms and rubbed them. "I am uncomfortable, my skin is doing something I've never seen it do, acquire a bumpy texture."

"Gooseflesh," Ritsuko replied immediately. "You are cold."

"I do not get cold," she corrected.

"You do now, that is not your body."

Pointing that out again only made her shake more. "Perhaps not just the cold," Rei said in a low voice. There was definite signs of vocal cracking at the end.

"I know Rei," Ritsuko replied as she tentatively stepped closer. "You're frightened… you don't know what's going to happen now."

"Is… is this somehow my fault?" She asked. Ritsuko's heart broke at the sound… Rei's voice was barely above a whisper and the inflection especially at the end was that of a child who had done something very bad. Before she could stop herself, Ritsuko sat next to Rei and took the now red-headed child's body into her embrace. Rei instantly felt warmer though a little out of her element.

"This is called a hug," Ritsuko replied to the unasked question. "How do you feel now?"

Rei relaxed into Ritsuko's embrace, her eyes already starting to feel heavier than they did a moment ago. "Better… I think. Thank you Doctor Akagi."

Ritusko simply nodded as she felt the child slowly rely on her more for support until Rei had finally fallen asleep.

_She's already beginning to trust me, __Ritsuko thought to herself. ____G__ood._

* * *

**0034 hrs (12:34am)**

* * *

Ritsuko entered Asuka's room quietly as the sedatives still held her asleep. The monitors told Ritsuko what she needed to know. Her brainwaves were erratic meaning she was probably having nightmares. In a drug induced sleep, she won't wake up either. She's going to be cranky in the morning that's for certain, and she wasn't looking forward to that.

"_Mein Gott you turned me into the doll!"_

"I'm such an idiot," Ritsuko whispered to herself. She didn't realize it at first, but now she did. Asuka wasn't simply pissed off that she effectively traded places with someone she hated, she saw Rei as an emotionless doll. Asuka hated and feared dolls on a primal level because of her mother's insanity and suicide. This wasn't simply bothersome to her, it was a nightmare!

_Once the shock wears off, she's going to start feeling the effects of the drugs in Rei's system, _Ritsuko thought. _When that happens, she'll start to lose some of her emotional output. I imagine she's going to feel quite a bit of fear after that…_

This was quite an opportunity, Ritsuko realized. No one has ever been forced to live their fears quite like this before. She's likely to do everything in her power to stop degrading into an emotionless doll; it would be interesting indeed to see how that played out and how successful she was.

She'd likely try to stop taking the medication Rei takes. The cover story was she needed the medicine to keep her body chemistry in balance or she would die. But of course, that was a lie. Her body was stable. The drugs only served to keep her emotions dulled and her will subdued. So she would give Asuka the same cover story and force her to keep taking the medicine. Then observe the reaction and see how she tried to fight it.

Placing a fresh dose on the table next to her, Ritsuko left the room, she had a meeting with 'The Bastard King' and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

**0100 hrs (1:00 am) - Office of the Supreme Commander of NERV**

* * *

Ritsuko was right on time.

"Report," Commander Ikari said without ceremony.

"At approximately 1800 hours yesterday we conducted the cross-synchronization test between Units 02 and 00. The pilots reported being uncomfortable in the plugs but continued on as ordered. At the end of the timetable, approximately 1939 hours, we lost control resulting in over 20 million yen in damages to the test chamber. Both units broke their restraints and tried to escape the chamber. All attempts to shut them down remotely failed, only the back up contingency of only 1 minute of battery life in the case of control loss saved the facility.

"Both pilots appeared to suffer severe neurosystem feedback and went unconscious. We didn't see any cause for alarm since the damage seemed as if it would be temporary. However they awoke shortly before midnight and the true extent of the damage became clear.

"It appears that Pilots Ayanami and Sohryu have effectively traded places."

"Elaborate," he ordered.

"The easiest way to describe it would be to imagine putting both pilots on a table, slicing open their heads and switching the brains of both between the two bodies. They have effectively traded places on a conscious level. Pilot Sohryu is now in possession of Rei's body and Pilot Ayanami is currently residing within the body of Pilot Sohryu."

"What effects has this had?"

"The expected effects were observed in both children. Sohryu is living her own personal nightmare, and Rei experienced fear for the first time in her life."

"Fear?"

"Yes sir… fear. Her voice broke as she tried to explain what she was experiencing; she had gooseflesh, shook involuntarily and was more susceptible to the cooler temperatures of the hospital wing. In addition her maturity level has… regressed somewhat."

Gendo's eyebrows knitted into a configuration that meant he was getting angry. She'd seen that look before but also knew that there was little she could do to prevent this.

"Elaborate," he ordered again, this time with inflection that warned of impending doom should he not be satisfied with her response.

"I'm unable to determine the rate of regression, but based on her response to my inquiries and comments, I'd say she briefly regressed to a maturity level similar to the time of death of her first incarnation. She asked me, rather fearfully, if what happened was her fault. The voice reminded me of a child that was worried she did something terrible. It was the only indication currently of any personality or maturity regression but it stood out."

"I see. We should terminate this one and activate the third."

"Normally I would agree with you, but we have a problem that is preventing that."

"And that would be?"

"Lazarus triggered during the final moments of the disaster."

Gendo didn't even move when he heard that. He immediately knew the implication of this, and didn't foresee this contingency.

Lazarus was a system put into place by the late Naoko Akagi. During battle and during tests, Rei would be scanned constantly though the Evangelion itself and any information collected would be used to update the dummy plug system automatically. This information was stored just in case something went wrong. In reality Naoko designed it for research purposes and for use during investigations after combat, but under Gendo's orders, Ritsuko adapted the program to help keep Rei's battle data up to date. The problem was even during tests, the system would activate, which means the data might be corrupted in ways neither of them could predict. It could have her data up to the moment of the accident or at the moment of transference, meaning that some of Asuka might have been saved and overwritten the dummy plug system.

Needless to say, Gendo was not happy.

"How long will it take to repair the data?"

"It may be possible to repair the data by pulling it apart and figuring out which pieces need to be kept and which discarded, but the Magi is unable to make those decisions so I'd have to go through and manually sift though the data block by block until I've removed all of the obviously incorrect elements. That could take anywhere from nine months to three years, and there could still be significant data corruption that we can't actually see. If we can get Rei back in her original body, we can do it in a matter of hours and with no errors or data corruption."

"I see," he replied with no infliction. "Begin working on a method to reverse this accident. Keep me updated."

"Yes sir," she replied and left. _Good, he bought it, now there is no danger of him terminating Rei._

Once the door closed, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki put a glass of Alka-seltzer in front of him. Gendo could immediately smell the artificial flavors in the fizzy concoction.

"I thought we agreed no cherry," he said in deadpan.

"We only have these left in storage."

Gendo twitched ever so slightly. He hated cherry….

* * *

**Darkness**

* * *

_Asuka found herself floating in a sea of red. All around her, she felt the LCL as she swam though. Her hands went to her hair, it was her own, looking around she didn't see anything, just endless expanses of LCL. She swam in a direction eventually coming across another swimmer approaching her. She kept swimming and realized at the end of it, it was just a reflection, but beyond the reflection she could see a metal room. Within that room she saw Gendo Ikari standing there impassively, his eyes invisible beyond the glare on his glasses. The Commander had his hands behind his back folded in a resting position._

_It was then that Asuka became self conscious of the fact that she was naked in the LCL which she now realized was a tank of some kind. As she tried to cover herself, she heard a giggle and turned to see another one of her floating in the tank with a gentle smile on its face…_

… _no life existed in those eyes, no sign of intelligence, no sign of real life, it was just a doll. She was staring at a doll of herself._

"_Get away!" Asuka yelled at the giggling form but then heard other giggles as the last word left her lips, her eyes darted around and suddenly as fear began to flow though her. Suddenly, she could see them all. There were dozens of clones of her floating idly in the LCL, all lifeless dolls, all giggling in ignorant bliss. Asuka pushed her back to the glass as they came closer. She suddenly felt something warm on her back and spun in time to see Commander Ikari's hand on the glass._

_It was his right hand and his glove was off… something was embedded in his palm that looked like an embryo. Asuka gasped as her clones began to grab her, some in inappropriate places. Thin fingers clutched her breasts, her neck, her arms and legs. She was forced closer to the glass as the hands grasped her hips and pulled her legs back, bringing the rough location of her womb close to the glass._

_Asuka watched in horror as the embryo started to pull itself though the glass as if it were little more than thick water, it mutated as it went gaining teeth and a face similar to Unit 01. Its eyes glowed and it roared as it came closer. She cried out and strained with all her might, but one of her was not nearly as strong as all of her. The embryo grew hands and it clutched at her under belly a mere few inches above the apex of her legs, she felt her stomach muscles contract at the touch just before the fingers phased into her flesh to reach into her womb…._

* * *

Asuka awoke with a scream, clutching the covers to her chest as tears rolled from her eyes, moments after the immediate fear left her she began to cry hard, pulling her knees into her chest, which she realized was still not her own. Her eyes shifted towards the clock and she saw the time was 5:15 am.

She was so hopeful that what she experienced last night was nothing more than a bad dream like the one she just had, but now she realized that what she saw actually happened… she traded places with Rei in the truest sense of the word.

"Mien gott," she whispered between cries. No one came to comfort her; perhaps no one really cared about what she was going through. The thing that scared her more than anything else was one major thing she noticed ever since she took possession of the First Child's body… her sense of touch was very dull. In fact there was a general pull in this body to quell her emotional output…

_I'm turning into a doll… I bet that dream was about that._

But if that were true, what did the rest of it mean? Why did Gendo have an embryo in his hand? It didn't make any sense at all...

She uncurled herself and looked over to the table. Pills and a small cup of water waited for her.

"What's this?" she picked up one of the pills and examined it. It was white and of moderate size, but had no identifying marks on it. "Is this what they give her? I remember someone saying she needed medicine in order to survive… and this is probably what's making me turn into a doll!" She threw the pills across the room causing them to hit the far wall and shatter into smaller pieces. "No! I won't take them! I won't become a doll!"

Asuka then realized that she was not alone in the room. Doctor Akagi watched her with an impassive gaze from against the closed door. "That was not very adult of you to do that Pilot Sohryu," she stated evenly.

"I don't care! I won't let you turn me into a doll like her!" Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Rei's body is unstable; it always has been… if you don't take your medicine your cells will begin to destabilize. You'll suffer great pain as your muscles begin to breakdown at the cellular level, then your organs will begin to fail, you will die horribly. You'll effectively melt."

"I don't care! I'd rather die in agony than then live without actually living!"

"Asuka… please," Ritsuko whispered. "I'm doing everything I can to help you, to prevent that from being your reality. I'm working hard on a project to reverse the process that did this to both of you, but I need you to hold on. I can't do this if you're dead."

Asuka sniffed once, letting the tears fall. She didn't want to take the medicine but she knew Doctor Akagi was right.

"Rei... how is she?"

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow slightly. "Scared out of her mind," Ritsuko replied. "She's never felt the way normal people do, and now that she does, she doesn't know how to cope. Are you going to take the medicine or not?"

Nodding, Asuka finally acquiesced. Ritsuko gave her a fresh dose and watched as she nervously took the medicine. Asuka almost instantly wished she hadn't as she felt as if her emotions where starting to drain away again. She tried to hold on to the sadness, but it was becoming a burden to do so.

"Fast acting," Asuka noted while brushing her azure locks from her face.

"She can't always take her medicine when she needs to, it has to be. You're next dose is tomorrow. Try to get some sleep."

"Ok," she said in a low voice a she laid back down on the bed. Once Ritsuko was out of the room she let a few more tears go.

_It feels like my life is draining away…_

She got up and went into the bathroom again. Turning on the light she looked at herself in the mirror…

Rei's face…

Something gave her a calming feeling when she looked at it.

_Mein Gott, could I actually admire her… I only wished she wasn't so dead inside…but I'm going to become dead inside soon myself…_

"Nein," she whispered looking determined. "I won't let myself fall like that. I can't allow myself to become a Gott Verdamnt doll. I won't!"

She looked at herself… Rei's body…

The fear came at once, unbidden and consuming. In her mind she imagined she didn't have a choice, that Asuka would fade away and she would simply be another Rei…

_Another blissful clone floating in the sea of LCL…_

That dream again….

"Why do I have these thoughts?" she asked no one. "What do I do…. What CAN I do?"

But more worrisome was the thought that Rei was living her own nightmare now. Her reality was one of emotional and tactile subduction. Now, she was forced to experience things in a completely unfamiliar way.

"Rei... don't give in to fear..."

* * *

**End of Chapter II**

* * *

_(Help me!) I've broke apart my insides!_

_(Help me!)I've got no soul to sell!_

_(Help me!) The only thing that works for me,_

_Help me get away from myself..._


	3. Day 1: 6am to 12pm

**A/N: Warning: **Lemon content. Don't like it? Don't read it.

* * *

**III: Day One, 6:00am – 12:00pm**

* * *

**0635 hrs (6:35am) – NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

"I have no idea what I'm doing up at this ungodly hour of the morning," Misato said as she entered NERV. "No amount of beer could prepare me for this day." She had no idea just how correct her observation was.

Ritsuko Akagi had called her into work, waking her up about an hour ago. Misato said she'd make it as soon as possible and planned for 6:30. She was five minutes later than she expected but had little in the way of will to care about it.

"I hope Asuka's ok," she said to herself as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the floor she needed. "Shinji sounded pretty worried last night, not that I can blame him. I didn't want to leave her here either."

She exited the elevator when the doors opened and began her long walk to Doctor Akagai's medical office which she's been in since last night. She knew the bottle blonde likely didn't get any sleep last night so in a way she felt sorry for the doctor. But all the sympathy in the world was not going to save her from getting bitched at about being woken up before the sun could even rise.

As she walked down the hallway she saw one of the doors was open slightly. Peeking in she saw Asuka lying there looking at least somewhat peaceful. Misato decided to take a moment and walked into the room to check on her. She didn't realize the girl was such a light sleeper though as her eyes opened and she started to sit up.

"Oh, sorry," Misato said upon seeing this. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It is fine," she said in an uncharacteristic deadpan. "I was not sleeping very deeply, Major."

"Asuka, you don't have to call me Major right now. This is me, your guardian being concerned about you, not your CO."

The redhead seemed to consider that a moment. "I do not believe you have been briefed on my… condition. You are under the impression you are speaking to Pilot Sohryu."

"Well aren't I? You look like… wait…" It then dawned on her whose style of speech she was currently using. "Rei?"

"Yes, Major Katsuragi," the red-headed girl replied.

"Oh… my… God…" The sudden shock of situation caused her to take a step back.

"A peculiar, if expected reaction."

Misato put a hand over her mouth as if to stifle a sound she didn't want escaping. "What in the name of _Kami_... Then where is…"

"I do not know," Rei replied. "Perhaps Pilot Sohryu is in a nearby room."

"And is she… in your body?"

"I was not told that directly, however I have surmised this to be the case."

"_Kami-sama_," Misato whispered. "How… how could this have happened?"

Rei frowned. "I was not privy to that information. Doctor Akagi would be better suited to…" Suddenly she started shivering again and stopped speaking. Misato's attention was drawn to this peculiar change.

"What is it Rei? What's wrong?"

"I… I am uncertain… I think I might be…" her voice started breaking as she slowly brought her knees up to her chest. "I believe… I am feeling it again."

"It?" Misato tried to clarify.

Rei looked at her and in the blue eyes there was an emotion reflected that Misato thought the enigmatic girl incapable of feeling.

"Fear," she said in a tiny voice. The word nearly broke as she spoke it and her shivers intensified at her very admission of it.

Misato instantly slid down to Rei and immediately the child clung to the Major in an unexpected gesture. Rei was never very touchy-feely before, so to see her in this situation was somewhat unnerving to the major. Misato wrapped her arms around the girl's slight frame attempting to hide her from the world like a good mother would, with a hand sliding up to the back of her head. The older woman's heart broke as she heard Rei whimpering in Asuka's voice, obviously scared beyond reason.

_It doesn't make any sense, __Misato thought to herself. ____W__hy is she suddenly so terrified? She's never shown the ability to feel anything before, much less fear._

"Major?" came the voice of Doctor Akagi.

Misato looked at Ristuko who was now standing in the doorway. Her face conveyed the same confusion she was feeling as she tried in vain to rationalize what was happening to Rei.

Wordlessly, the doctor brought in a small cup and a couple of small pills. As she tried to get Rei's attention, the whimpering turned into full on crying and the child clung harder to Misato.

"Rei," she whispered to the girl. "You have to get more rest. I have something to help you relax and I need you to take it ok?"

The crying didn't intensify, but Rei shown no immediate desire to let go of Misato. Instinctually, she realized she was receiving more sympathy and concern from Misato than she had from Ritsuko.

"Rei," Ritsuko again whispered. "You need to rest."

Finally, the girl silently aquiessed and and let go of Misato. She took the pills from Ritsuko and took them quickly, returning instantly to Misato as they began to work their magic on the red-head. Soon she was having difficulty maintaining her grip, so Misato gently laied her back down onto the bed. Moments after her head hit the pillow, Rei was completely calm and falling rapidly asleep.

Misato backed off as Ritsuko took the time out to make sure she was covered and tucked into bed, a gesture she never knew Ritsuko providing for anyone, let alone Rei. She left the room and waited for Ritsuko as her mind tried to go over how this could have happened. Misato was still drawing a blank when Ritsuko came out of the room a minute later, her face betraying her confusion.

"What is wrong with her?" Misato asked. "You know, aside from the obvious. She's in Asuka's body, that I get, but I'd have expected someone as analytical as Rei to be a bit more in control than this."

"Normally you'd be correct," Ristuko replied. "However this case is a lot more shall we say, complex, than you think it is." She began walking back towards the medical office with Misato close at her heels. "Rei's body is actually unstable from her illness, she'll die without proper medication but the medicine has some… side effects. Now that she inhabits Asuka's body she doesn't need it. Unfortunately, she'd been pretty reliant on those side effects."

"Reliant on the side effects? What were they?"

"Dulled sense of touch and smell, emotional atrophy and docility."

"Emotional atrophy," Misato replied. "Unable to feel."

"She felt," Ristuko corrected. "But her feelings were subdued, and she has little experience in expressing emotions. It's why she's always so deadpan. She feels everything but to a much lesser extent and she doesn't express her feelings at all. Now that she's free of the drugs, she's forced to experience everything at full strength for the first time in her life. It's a bit… scary for her. She seems to like hugs though."

"Poor kid," Misato replied but then the bad thought came. Though Misato was not as smart as Ritsuko, the major quickly put things together. "But if the drugs kept her subdued like that, and Asuka… where is she?"

"In Rei's body," she replied. "And I think I know what you're going to say."

"It speaks for itself. She's living her own personal nightmare now."

"I may have to keep her sedated at this rate, she refuses to sleep. She's putting every ounce of her remaining mental strength into trying to fight off the side effects of the medication she's forced to take." Ritsuko frowned. "Not that Rei is any better. Even with sedatives, she sleeps light as you saw. I think every little sound she hears is bringing her to a new level of fear."

They entered the medical office where the computer had an open MAGI connection.

"I've been compiling what I've been able to find out so far. Both children synchronized with each other's EVAs but it's almost like the EVAs synced with each other at the same time."

"Wait, what?" Misato couldn't believe her ears.

"It's true," she replied. "The data backs it up. There was literally a four way synchronization going on in that test chamber, but the incompatibilities caused the EVAs to go berserk and the pilots to somehow switch bodies. That's what I'm unsure on, I can't tell for certain exactly what caused the synch shift and the body swap. Unfortunately, neither can the MAGI." Ritsuko paused long enough to let out a protracted yawn. "And it's not getting any easier to decipher either. There is too much that doesn't make sense… seemingly random alpha and beta waveform spikes, energy fluctuations, and the on board data isi…" She yawned again. "Excuse me… isn't synching with what we recorded on the bridge."

"You need sleep," Misato noted.

"I know. Can you watch the kids for me? It's the real reason I called you down here. I need to get some kind of rest, and then you can take the rest of the day off if you like. I've already arranged it."

"I guess that will have to make up for having me come in so damned early."

"Do yourself a favor though," Ritsuko cautioned, ignoring Misato's complaint. "Be careful with Asuka. She's been in a foul mood since she found out she got swapped."

"I've no doubt about that."

Ritsuko nodded then walked into the side room and lay down on the couch. Without another word she turned off the light and bunched her lab coat into a makeshift pillow. Misato was sure she was unconscious before her head stopped moving.

Misato checked the clock… 6:54 AM.

"I'll let her sleep at least until one o'clock." She whispered and headed for Asuka's room. She wasn't looking forward to this.

When she entered the room, the bed was messy and Asuka wasn't in it. She moved to the bathroom where she saw light coming out. She peeked inside and saw Asuka staring at the mirror intently. It looked like she might have been crying at one point but now she was just staring.

"Hey Asuka," Misato greeted.

Asuka turned towards her. The crimson eyes were expressing more emotion that she ever remembered seeing when Rei had control of that body. "Misato-san," she replied shortly. "Is Shinji with you?"

"No he's probably on his way to class by now," she replied. "He's worried about you."

"He's worried about me…" she replied trailing off. She visibly started shaking but it wasn't the violent rage she was expecting, even this was subdued. "I'm worried about me! I'm terrified Misato… terrified of what I'm becoming, and the worst part about it is I'm having trouble feeling as afraid as I really am. It's like I'm dying inside."

Misato didn't know what to say.

"It gets even more fucked up than that… there is something keeping me at least partly in my own mind, and it's the last thing I ever thought would do it."

"What is it?"

"I shouldn't tell you… you'll think I'm fucked up… hell, I think I'm fucked up."

Misato looked at her seriously. "Is it Kaji?"

"No," she whispered. "I haven't even thought about him since yesterday… it doesn't feel right to think about him anymore."

"Oh?" Misato was genuinely interested. The inflection in her voice was hard to feel out due to the subdued emotional output but the way she spoke about not being able to think about Kaji and feel right about it meant she hit on something… she had strong feelings for someone and it was helping to ground her and making it possible for her to fight off the drugs.

"Misato… I… No, forget it, I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me," Misato said in a commanding voice. She knew if this person, whoever they were could keep Asuka from slipping away completely, then maybe she could use this to Asuka's advantage… she wasn't prepared for the answer.

"It's… it's Rei." A light bluish tone crept over the pale cheeks of the red eyed girl.

Misato was shocked beyond belief. She knew Rei in all her mannerisms was the thing she hated the most… a doll. So how could this have happened?

"You can't be serious," Misato replied with obvious shock in her voice.

"There is something about her," she began as her fingers touched her own cheek. "Something I can't explain. It feels like… like I have this overwhelming desire to try to get her to open up and allow herself to feel… If I can just fight off these drugs for long enough, maybe I can convince her she could do the same and be… the normal… beautiful girl I know she can be." She let her hand drop the sink as her eyes dropped. "I always thought love between two girls was disgusting and wrong, but I can't help the way I feel." She turned her gaze towards Misato. "If loving her is wrong, arrest me now and be done with it. Tell me how wrong I am, make me understand it! Please Misato, tell me!"

Misato stayed silent. Asuka wanted her to try to change her mind, and it was obvious. But it meant that Asuka was trying to rationalize why she should stop thinking the way she does and isn't able to come up with one that can't be simply dismissed.

"Aren't you going to tell me how wrong I am?" Though the emotion she tried to convey was strong, it came off weak anyway. Of course most of it wasn't her fault.

"I'm sorry," Misato replied. "Other than saying that most people don't approve of same sex relationships… I can't think of any reason why it would be truly… wrong."

"Gott in Himmel," she cried. "I know she doesn't feel the same way, she can't! How… how did I become a lesbian like this? I was never into girls before! Am I just desperate to feel anything?"

"Did you think about her at all before this even happened?" Misato knew that stress did nasty things to people, and this was probably one of those incidents. But that thought got dashed when Asuka answered truthfully.

"Since the Seventh Angel," she said. "I got jealous when I saw Rei able to synch with Shinji on that stupid dance mat with little difficulty. I wanted to be in the fight so badly, but she kept coming over to monitor our progress… it's why I messed up so many times, I was nervous about failing in front of her. At first it was because I knew if we didn't get the routine right, Rei would replace me but then it changed to simply wanting to be better than her. Then… then I wanted to… impress her I think… but I knew she wouldn't be impressed by something like that, so I gave up. But she stayed in my thoughts since then. Now… hardly a day goes by that I don't think about seeing her."

Misato was a little flabbergasted to say the least.

"She's… so exotic… those eyes… that hair," she gazed at her reflection in the mirror again giving a gentle little smile. "The tiny ways she expresses what she feels." Her face fell. "I was so jealous of Shinji when he told me about how Rei smiled to him after the battle with the fifth was over… I wanted to see it. I was lucky to glimpse it when I did… that baka doesn't deserve her affections… _I _do."

It was like she was becoming someone else. She had hid her affection for Rei so well that even she was convinced it didn't exist. Only now that they had become switched could she let out her emotions, likely under the guise of temporary insanity so she felt better about what she was saying.

"You need to rest," Misato said after a pause.

Asuka frowned slightly. It was Rei's famous look of minor annoyance that usually spoke volumes about her feelings. "I'm not tired."

"We both know that's a lie."

"I can't lay down Misato! If I let myself sleep then…"

"You won't fade away," Misato assured her. "Hold on to the feelings you have for Rei and you can get though this okay?"

She seemed unsure of herself at first. Eventually she agreed and allowed herself to be led to the bed. As Misato expected, by the time her head hit the pillow, she passed out.

Misato checked the time again… 7:12 am.

"It's going to be a long day," she said with a sigh.

* * *

**1012 hrs (10:12 am)**

* * *

Rei woke up with a start. To her only the blink of an eye had passed between when Ritsuko gave her the pills and got her to lie down until this moment. The fear started creeping back into her but it was being displaced somewhat by another emotion. She felt the soft linen sheets glide across the exposed skin of her arms and legs and it felt new and interesting to her.

She sat up, running her hand across her arm with the sheet between them. It was so much more vivid than anything she had felt before. She felt her heart in her chest starting to beat faster. Pulling the sheet down slightly, she ran her slender fingers over her arm and felt her hair over her shoulders moving as she shifted her head. The skin was turning to gooseflesh again but this time it felt good.

Not understanding what she was feeling, she was pushed to explore these sensations further. Her hand glided across her shoulder and arm, but as she did so, her forearm brushed against her chest, and the abnormal stimulation caused her nipples to harden under the medical gown. The contact elicited a moan of pleasure from her that shocked her out of the activity.

"What… what was that feeling… that sound I just made?"

Rei only had a rudimentary knowledge of sex ed, and it didn't prepare her for this. She had no knowledge of erogenous zones at all and had never even so much as masturbated before. So when her hands came down and gently caressed her breasts though her medical gown, the action elicited new sensations. Tiny waves of pleasurable feelings flowed through her and she found it hard to stop touch her breasts. Her thin figures kneaded them and rubbed her nipples until they were almost painfully erect. Wanting more contact she pulled the gown down over her shoulders exposing her breasts. She looked at them at first with clinical detachment, noting how the areolas and nubs had changed with stimulation, but the sight pulled her from a decidedly medical examination as she felt the blood pulse though her womb in time with her heartbeat.

Rei stroked her fingers over them again, bringing another sound from her lips. She didn't understand why she made that sound but it somehow felt agreeable to do so. Her hands continued to stroke over her breasts and into the valley between them now. She closed her eyes an exhaled evenly.

Without even thinking about it, visions came to her mind that were also rather agreeable. She saw herself in bed with Asuka, kneeling over her, stroking her chest the same way with their faces a short distance from each other, and it was Asuka making the sounds.

Rei's hands drifted down this body that wasn't hers, feeling the quivering of the muscles and something new now… a peculiar wetness that was forming between her legs, but she wasn't thinking about it. Her right hand glided over her stomach down to her apex past the shaven skin. As her hand slid over her pubic mound, her middle finger slid down along the slit, hitting her now awakened clitoris and elicited a sensation that rocked Rei to her core. Despite the intensity, she couldn't stop her hand from moving and felt her inner muscles quiver in delight.

Rei moaned again as the hand started rubbing all over the region, keeping her middle finger running along the slit and feeling it touching her labia as it passed each time. Soon the slick sound of a digit running though a well lubricated slit became more noticeable to her as she concentrated on the feeling it was giving her. She was completely unable to stop, even as she felt the wetness pool and drop down the bottom edge of the slit. Her left hand started kneading her right breast much more roughly as the feelings became stronger and stronger. Eventually she stopped kneading her breast and brought her hand up to her mouth. She lightly bit into her own pointer finger and hand from the side to keep her quiet, knowing that if she made much more noise she might alert someone to what she was doing. It was one of the few coherent thoughts she had before the end.

She silently cried into her hand as her middle finger slid deeper into her slit and hit a very sensitive spot hard enough to trigger an orgasm. Having such a hard time with emotions in the first place, the sudden shock of what is likely one of the strongest feelings a person can have knocked the wind out of her and nearly made her black out with its intensity. Years of repression shattered in an instant as her fluids ran down her skin to settle into the sheet beneath her.

Rei finally released her hand panting hard and carefully removing her right hand from her nether region as the whole area suddenly became hypersensitive.

Minutes went by as she tried to recover. Eventually her panting was reduced to a minimum and her heart slowed to a more manageable rate. Her legs closed and rubbed together feeling the wetness between her thighs and feeling the wonderful sensations starting up again.

"I… I should stop," Rei whispered as she tried to get a hold of herself. "But it was… it felt…"

Before she could stop herself, her right hand was back at her vagina again, this time her hand was sandwiched between her thighs. She pulled her knees up as she rolled onto her side. Her left hand was at her right breast again as her fingers probed deeper into her body this time. Rei buried her face into the pillow as she no longer had control over the sounds she was making.

Her fingers continued to slick though her now drenched pussy. Both her middle and ring fingers were running the full length of the slit while her left hand squeezed her right breast and her thumb ran circles over the areola and nub. Her back bent pulling her knees closer in a repeated motion as she was now pumping her fingers into her body. She knew what she was doing now, even if she only understood what that was in a medical sense, and still she had no intention of stopping.

Her breathing became labored as the feelings reached their highest point again. Rei wanted this so badly, she was almost crying. She knew it was wrong… this wasn't her body, but she couldn't stop herself… she needed to feel this again. Her mouth clamped closed on her pillow as she felt her insides contract again and more fluid was emitted from her already sopping wet entrance. Her body shuddered again as the waves of pleasure seemed to be emitted from her body and a soft cry was muffled by the pillow.

When the orgasm finally ended she removed her hand and wiped it on her chest, still rolled on her side. She smelled herself and realized she would have to change the sheets on the bed and take a shower if she was going to keep what she did a secret. She couldn't face Major Katsuragi or Doctor Akagi if they knew.

Then her eyes opened. Why couldn't she? Wasn't masturbation a normal activity for someone of her age? But she knew what she felt about it, and it was yet another emotion she knew virtually nothing about…

_Shame_

Her eyes closed and she saw the vision again. Rei and Asuka together naked in bed. Rei was curled into Asuka's chest and the red-heads arms protectively encircled her. It was more of a sweet image than one that elicited the desire to touch herself.

_Is this what my soul desires?_

But the redhead was so… brash. Asuka's independent spirit and her apparent obsession with Inspector Ryoji seemed to preclude any chance of earning the girl's affection. That thought made her very sad. As much as it felt good to be hugged by Major Katsuragi or Doctor Akagi, she knew it would feel so much better if she were in the arms of Pilot Sohryu…

"Asuka," she whispered as her still damp right hand settled over her heart and her eyes softened. "Why does my soul desire you? Why do I desire to possess you?"

* * *

**1053 hrs (10:53 am)**

* * *

Misato decided it would be a good idea to do a room check now that both children should be fully and hopefully deeply asleep. First Asuka as her room was closest. She gently opened the door as she reached it and looked inside. The azure mop was all that was visible of the girl. She didn't snore but her breathing was audible and even. She was sleeping peacefully.

Or at least, Misato hoped she was sleeping peacefully. It might just be the drug stripping her uncomfortable emotions from her.

Closing the door silently, she moved on down the hall to Rei's room. As she arrived she heard the sound of running water and knew it was probably the shower running.

"So much for Rei being asleep," Misato whispered, not looking forward to this.

She opened the room door, knowing the shower was well out of sight in the next room. It looked as if she changed the sheets on the bed. That struck Misato as odd as patients at a hospital don't usually change their own bedding.

Then she noticed it… there was a scent in the room that was different, slightly sweet. Misato followed her nose and found the basket of dirty linens. She pulled the bottom sheet out and found the source of the sweet smell.

A pronounced wet spot was clearly visible on the sheet.

"She didn't!" Misato whispered as she noticed it. "I didn't think Rei did that!"

But thinking about it she realized Rei probably had never done it before. Her sense of touch is no longer dull, and if Rei was exploring her sense of touch, one thing might have lead to another.

For someone who loves teasing people, this was the find of the century. But Misato knew that teasing Rei would probably not be good for her at this stage. She instead filed this tidbit away for later, once Rei was better able to take a good teasing like that.

Misato walked over to the bathroom door and lightly rapped on it. A startled squeak came out of the room….

* * *

**Moments Before**

* * *

Rei stood under the water, idly playing with her long red hair. She was clean now for well over 20 minutes but the feel of the water on her skin was most agreeable. With her sense of touch awakened, she felt every droplet of water cascading across her skin. No longer looking at herself with clinical detachment, Rei enjoyed the view. This was Asuka's body, and though it was her soul and parts of her personality that attracted Rei, the once azure haired girl was now able to fully appreciate her beauty. She looked to her left and came face to face with Asuka.

The long red hair now plastered back by the water ran over her shoulders and down the front, hiding her breasts from the mirror. Her blue eyes were alight with wonder as she studied her beautiful face, somehow all the more beautiful when wet like this. She touched her own cheek and smiled softly at the feel of her skin.

"Asuka," she whispered.

Somehow, calling her Pilot Sohryu didn't seem correct anymore. Rei desired to deepen her non-existent relationship with the redheaded pilot. She closed her eyes and another vision came to her. This time she and Asuka were in the central park of Tokyo-3, sitting on a bench near the lake there. They were holding hands and Rei had her head leaning against the red head's shoulder. Asuka smiled at her, an almost soft glow in her blue eyes as she let go with her right arm and put it around the albino while taking her hand again with her left this time. She imagined them together content this way for a time, then they looked at each other and began to close the distance. Eyes closing, lips preparing to kiss…

A sudden rapping at the bathroom door shattered her daydream and she squeaked in surprise like a mouse that barely evaded a mousetrap.

"Rei?" came the voice of Major Katsuragi. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yes Major," she called back gathering her composure. She noticed her fingers were beginning to wrinkle the way they do when she stays in a pool for too long. Her skin was saturated. "I'll be out shortly."

"Its fine Rei," Misato replied. "I'm just making sure your ok. You didn't sleep very long, are you sure you're well?"

"I'm fine," she answered immediately and shut the water off.

"Ok, just checking. I'll be in Doctor Akagi's medical office if you need me."

Rei heard the receding footsteps and sighed in relief. She got out of the shower stall and began to dry herself being careful not to touch herself too much in places she now knew were extra sensitive, lest she fire up her libido again. She walked back into the room and found a bag was left with some of Asuka's clothing in it. She pulled out the underwear and looked closely at it. It was red instead of the normal white.

Rei frowned slightly. Unless it was Asuka's hair, she hated the color red. Apparently however, Asuka seemed to like it a lot. It probably had much to do with both her hair and her fiery personality. She put them on, fishing out a red bra next. Again, frowning, she put it on as well now more aware of the fact that Asuka's chest was not as well developed as her own.

Once both were on, she found a pair of denim shorts and a white T-Shirt. After she put those one she looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't her school uniform but she found the look to be agreeable, especially since she was seeing Asuka in that mirror. Taking up her hair brush, she began to work lovingly on her mane. In time it was straight and she let it dry, placing the A-10 Neural Clips in the same way Asuka always did. Rei decided it was a cute look and she couldn't imagine the girl without them, despite there being no need to use such things when not in an Eva.

Finding a chair, she pulled it up to the mirror and sat down. She sat primly in the chair with her knees together and her hands resting on her lap. It was not a very Asuka-like pose, but it was comfortable for Rei. She stared at herself now, fully done up and smiled gently.

She would stay there a while…

* * *

**End of Chapter III**

* * *

_I want to fuck you like an animal,_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal,_

_My whole existance is flawed..._

_You get me closer to God!_


	4. Day 1: 12pm to 6pm

**IV: Day 2, 12:00 pm – 6:00 pm**

* * *

**1207 hrs (12:07 pm) - NERV Hospital Wing**

* * *

Misato tapped the desk as she watched the time tick by. Ritsuko was still asleep which was fine, she wasn't due to be woken up for at least another hour to an hour and a half, but Rei was awake and had yet to make her appearance. She honestly wondered what she was up to.

It occurred to Misato that masturbating in Asuka's body was just barely this side of rape in a way, but she was convinced that if Asuka thought she could successfully do it to stave off the effects of the drugs, she'd do it in a heartbeat. Hell for all she knew, she was doing it right now.

Finally, Rei walked into the room. Misato took note of the fact that Rei had perfectly mimicked the red-head's favorite hairstyle, which indicated she either knew it well or was very good at observing such small details that most others would overlook.

"How are you feeling Rei?"

Her blue eyes blinked once but she smiled softly; it was one of her small understated smiles, the ones that Asuka loved so much. She wondered how much the girl would like to see such things in her own body.

"I am well Major," she replied as she sat down primly in a nearby chair. "I believe I am beginning to cope with my current situation, though I am still anxious all the time."

"It's only natural," Misato replied but her face took a serious turn. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Rei's face went neutral, and then her brow furled as it normally does when she is thinking about something carefully. On one hand she knew that she should talk to her about this to help her cope with the situation, but on the other, she feared speaking of it might bring about the anxiety attacks again.

_Phobophobia, the fear of fear itself._

She didn't want to fall into such a pattern; it was destructive and would only serve to weaken her further. In her heart she knew Asuka didn't like weakness and so she wanted to make sure she wouldn't become weak herself.

_Facing my fear can only make me stronger._

"I am willing," she said at length, though Misato could feel the anxiety in her voice as she gave such consent.

"Ok," she replied. "But if you get uncomfortable talking about it, you can stop."

She nodded.

Outside the room, Asuka stood against the wall, listening in as Rei didn't close the door all the way. She had glimpsed inside, saw herself briefly and her heart started to race.

_Good… fear… it's something… something I can hold on to and not feel so dead inside._

Hearing her own voice was also scary as she listened in on the conversation, especially since her voice sounded like most of the emotions were pulled out of it, though even Asuka could tell that Rei was beginning to express emotions a little more.

_Of course, she's free of the drugs now isn't she? She's starting to feel for the first time. What is this doing to her? Misato said something about being uncomfortable…_

"My life up to this point was always something that was pre-scripted for all intents and purposes. Though I can not explain much of it as it is sadly beyond your clearance level, it is sufficient for me to say that every faucet of my life has been planned out."

"All if it?" Misato asked.

"Yes. I exist with a unique purpose and my life has been conducted around that purpose. To this effect, the side effects of the medication I am forced to take to stay alive have served me well. As far back as I can remember, I have taken the pills and sacrificed my… humanity."

Asuka felt sorry for Rei but she couldn't shed a tear, the drugs in her system were preventing her from really feeling what she knew was in her heart. And now her heart was starting to beat faster.

"But I did not regret that," she continued. "I accepted it as part of my life as it was required of me even as a small child. I never thought about how things really felt, or smelled or tasted; it was all rather irrelevant in the grand design. I never even felt so much as a twinge of curiosity. I never even thought about the people that could feel what I could not, as even this was irrelevant. As Asuka pointed out… I am… was… a doll."

_Was?__, Asuka questioned in her mind._

"Was?" Misato asked.

"Yes," she continued. "I no longer see myself as that, but it is an uphill climb. Though Doctor Akagi is intelligent, I do not rate my chances of returning to my old body. Of course, I wish to… and yet… I don't."

Asuka and Misato both noticed the wavering in her voice. She was starting to feel the anxiety and fear again. Misato knew she'd likely need to console the girl again soon. Already she was starting to shake though it was barely noticeable at the moment.

"Why not?" Misato asked. She knew, though she wanted to hear how the child phrased it.

"My old shell is a prison," she whispered, her voice wavering more. "Unless Doctor Akagi can find a way to remove the dampening effects of the drugs on my emotions, I would not want to return now. But… I can't condemn Asuka to such a fate."

_Why not?_ Asuka thought hopefully. _Do you like me too?! Please say you do!_

"That is rather selfless of you Rei," Misato replied. "It must be hard decision for you though." She stood up and approached the girl as the redhead brought her knees up to her chest again in obvious discomfort.

"No," she replied. "I have a purpose that I can not fulfill within this shell, and it isn't right to trap Asuka in a prison she must hate beyond our comprehension."

_Damn… so that's it then…_

"More than that," Misato replied. "It's her greatest fear."

_Why are you telling her that?! Mien Gott, I want to go in there and slap her!_

"Asuka has Pediaphobia?" Rei asked. "This must be… terrible… for her." Almost instantly Rei started crying though she looked shocked at what was happening to her. "Major!" she cried as Misato wrapped her arms around the girl. "What is wrong with me?! Are these tears?!"

Asuka's heart broke at the sound.

"Am I crying?! Why?!" Her voice sounded as if it was about to shatter in its own sorrow.

"You empathize with Asuka," Misato replied hugging her closer. "This is a natural… if a bit excessive reaction to this situation."

_She's overemotional. Verdamnt, I need some of those emotions right now._

"I don't want her to suffer!" Rei cried out.

Asuka's heart skipped a beat. Rei hated her, or so she thought, though she hoped she was wrong about that. Nothing in this conversation until now indicated otherwise… now suddenly… what was happening here?

"Of course you don't," Misato replied. "It's okay."

"No! It's not!" Rei nearly screamed as she pulled away from Misato. "I'm hurting her now! Don't you see that?! She's in my body! She's in hell! Why?! Why did I have to be so focused on my purpose… why couldn't I want something for myself?!"

Asuka choked back tears of her own as she realized that Rei was breaking. She wanted to go in there and comfort her, but fear stayed her hand.

_What if I'm wrong?_

"Rei calm down!" Misato tried to get to the girl but she pulled away quickly.

"No! Leave me alone! You can't help me now! I've ruined her life!"

"This isn't your fault! You're being irrational!"

"I'm not! I know what I've done! It's why Doctor Akagi refused to answer my question last night, I know it!"

"Rei, what are you talk-"

"This is all my fault! All of it!"

Of course, all the yelling woke Ritsuko up, and she realized immediately what was happening. Rei was going hysterical.

"I'm to blame for all of this!" Her voice began to trail. "I… I did this… I…" her breath came up short. At the realization of what she felt she had alone been responsible for, her breathing suddenly became difficult as her chest just seized up. It was another anxiety attack, but far worse than the others she had dealt with previously. She clutched at her own heart as she fell against the file cabinets with a sharp bang, and her breath wheezed like a 20 year smoker who tried to run the Boston Marathon.

Ritsuko ran in with a syringe. "Hold her Major," she ordered and Misato obeyed. Even with her chest seizing up Rei was resisting though she was unable to do little more than mouth the word "no" and gasp for air. She kicked and fought until Ritsuko finally managed to pierce her neck with the needle. The plunger was depressed, and 20cc's of a sedative were immediately pumped into her body. With a last look of shock in her eyes, her breathing finally evened out and she collapsed onto Misato.

"What the hell?!" Misato finally said now that Rei was completely subdued. She shifted to cradle the child in her arms and sit down with her.

"I was expecting this at some point," Ritsuko replied, still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. "I just didn't think it would happen this fast."

"She blames herself for this entire incident," Misato pointed out.

"I know. I should have answered her last night," Ritsuko replied. "I didn't think she would react this badly to it. I was more worried about keeping her calm than answering her rhetorical question. But I overlooked something."

"To a child," Misato replied, "the question of fault is not rhetorical."

"Rei regressed," Ritsuko agreed. "I just didn't realize she regressed so much."

_Mien Gott._ Asuka placed her hands over her mouth as a single tear broke free from her eye.

"I really don't want to keep her sedated constantly, but this is getting out of hand," she continued. "If she doesn't start calming down, I may have to."

Asuka peeked in and saw that Misato was sitting on the floor now, cradling an unconscious Rei in her arms and gently brushing the red hair away from her face.

_She just lost her shit because she's blaming herself. But if she's beating herself up this badly over it, does that mean she does care about me after all?_

Rei lost it the moment she realized what trading places was doing to Asuka. And the former redhead didn't miss that all important detail. She didn't know if it was wishful thinking, but it did make her wonder. She was just fine until the subject was breached and then…

_What other explanation could there be? She said it herself, she cared nothing for the people around her, yet now… inexplicably, she's devastated over what's happening to me._

She debated stepping into that room, revealing that she'd been listening, but then, the decision was made for her…

"It's more complicated than you think," Misato replied. "Asuka's been fighting the drugs for more reasons than to just stave off her Pediaphobia."

"That's a long word for you Major," Ritsuko joked lightly.

"Yeah, I got it from Rei," she replied casually. "Look, the bigger reason why she's fighting it so much is that she's in love with Rei."

"What?!"

_Yeah, time to leave… I knew I should have made her promise not to tell anyone… Mein Gott, at this rate, the whole of NERV will know by tomorrow night!_

"I wasn't going to talk to you about this, but let's keep it between us for now," Misato continued.

_So she has some decency after all._ Asuka left at this point, quietly making her way back to her room.

"Are you kidding? Who would even believe us?"

"True. Anyway, she confided in me while you were sleeping. She's trying to prove the drugs can be fought off so as to prove to herself that she could get Rei out of her shell, in a manner of speaking."

"I never pegged her to be into other girls," Ritsuko observed. "Then again, this could just be a phase. The problem is, in such a traumatic instance, that phase will become a full blown psychological condition."

"True, but what harm is there in lesbianism. Besides, I have a theory that Rei might also be in love with Asuka, but neither of them know it yet."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sometime this morning… Rei masturbated in her bed."

"No!" Ritsuko said in obvious surprise. "Now you're pulling my leg."

"It's true! The bottom sheet was in the used laundry basket and it had a pronounced wet spot on it."

"Wow… how totally inappropriate of her to do that! It isn't even her body! But I see how it could have happened. Her sense of touch is fully restored."

"Yep, and all I think it took was a brush of something sensitive to get her exploring."

"Rei is finally having a real adolescence… but all the good came with some very bad. We need to get her back to her room."

"Yeah," Misato replied as she carefully picked up the girl, keeping her head cradled. Ritsuko noticed how she put her A-10 Neuro Clips in their proper places in the same hairstyle the second child had been famous for… placed carefully and lovingly. She could truly see it now… Rei had fallen in love with Asuka, and if Misato was correct about Asuka's feelings towards Rei… this would make for one of the most twisted love stories she's ever heard.

A few moments later, Rei was stripped into something closer to night ware (which is to say, her shorts were removed and a larger T-Shirt replaced her current one, as well as her bra being removed) and placed in bed.

"Misato," Ritsuko began, "I really hate to do this to you but…"

"I'll stay with Rei," Misato replied, knowing immediately what Ritsuko was going to ask. She never even looked up as she busied herself tucking Rei into the bed as a mother would her own sick daughter.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Don't thank me… I'm doing what any responsible mother figure should do. Please call Shinji for me though and let him know I'm not coming home tonight."

"I will," the doctor replied. "But never-the-less, you have my gratitude."

"The girls need us," Misato replied immediately. "That's enough for me."

* * *

Asuka collapsed head first into her bed. She felt terrible about what Rei was doing to herself and noticed she had managed to shed only one tear.

"Is this really all I can do now? One tear?"

She sat up, holding the pillow to her chest. Her sense of touch made the pillow feel almost like nothing anymore. She had to squeeze it tightly to her body to really register anything.

"It is getting worse…" She frowned. "IT'S getting worse. Why am I using less simple speech?" Then her eyes widened… Rei virtually never used contractions or simple language before. "No…" she whispered realizing she was slipping truly into Rei's role. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet, and she was already losing the battle with the medication.

"I can not let it end this way, I simply can't." She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate, realizing she again missed a contraction. The fear in her heart was returning, but just like everything else, it was only an echo. It was obvious to her that she was dying inside.

She tossed the pillow aside and moved towards the nurse's station in the room. Asuka opened drawers looking though them, hoping to find something she could use. After a few moments she found something; she wasn't sure just how something like this ended up in the nurse's station but she was glad she found it.

The blue haired child held up the surgical blade and watched the reflection of the light dance across the edge. It was beautiful to her now; the smooth cold steel, the almost graceful curve of the blade. She held it close to her as if it were a best friend she had not seen in a long time.

Asuka moved into the bathroom and started at her own reflection again. Rei's face stared back at her. She tried to make out what she was feeling inside but her face betrayed nothing. It was truly the face of a doll.

Her brow furled ever so slightly. She held her left arm over the sink, taking the blade in her right hand and held it to the skin on the back of her arm.

_Rei would be disappointed in you._

She gasped slightly as the thought came to her unbidden. Rei would be upset if she knew that Asuka was abusing her body like this. But Rei always healed fast, and never scarred… so would it really hurt her in the end.

_You would always know Asuka… you would always know what you did._

Her hand trembled slightly. Could she live with herself knowing what she did to Rei's body? Would Rei understand if she told her what she had done?

_I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. I hope she understands… I'm sorry Rei…_

With a gasp Asuka drew the blade across the arm deep enough to draw blood. With such a high quality knife she barely needed to put any pressure on the blade. Her blood began to run down her hand and into the sink.

She felt the cut… and it felt good to her. The blood that ran down her hand felt almost cool against her skin.

"Nothing to it," she whispered and raised the blade up her arm about an inch from the first cut. "And I felt it… that wasn't dulled at all." She smiled slightly; it was a small smile, all she was able to do anymore. "I CAN feel."

She gasped again as the blade dragged across her skin a second time; more blood ran down the back of her hand.

She chuckled lightly, her eyes a little wider than normal. "This… this is almost fun."

She cut again, the gasp much more audible this time… and it sounded as if she was enjoying it far more than she should. The chuckles turned to a maddening sound, and the blade was dragged across her skin once more, but much more slowly this time. What sadness she had turned to unholy joy. She couldn't stop herself, she felt genuinely happy as she cut herself again and again.

"What the hell are you doing?!" came the voice of Misato from the doorway. Asuka instantly spun to face her, holding the knife in front of her defensively as she let her cut up arm hang at her side.

"Stay away!" she cried as blood seemed to nearly pour from her opened wounds onto the white floor. "I can feel again! I can honestly feel!"

"You're hurting yourself," Misato countered.

"I do not care! The drugs can not touch me now!" She started laughing almost triumphantly. "I will never submit! See! I have a weapon against it now!"

"You'll bleed to death if you keep this up!"

Asuka was now on the verge of screaming. "I do not care! I can not do it Misato… I can not live like a doll! I will not!"

"Asuka… stop being so selfish!"

The sudden change in tone from trying to calm her down to scolding her shocked her out of her fit of madness and she listened. Asuka's eyes however still betrayed her lost sanity.

"You're only thinking about yourself now! Don't you see it?! You're hurting Rei… you're killing her body!"

A tear slipped from Asuka's eye to land on her medical gown.

"She does not deserve this body," Asuka replied in a near whisper. "She deserves better… she is in mine now, where she can feel… where she can be normal, like she never was before."

"What are you…"

"I will not send her back into this prison! I know she blames herself for everything but it is not right! Maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe I am the bad girl who needs to be punished, not her. Maybe I am the one to blame for this exchange, and maybe this unfeeling doll of a shell is all I deserve."

"Asuka," Misato whispered. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough… I know she can never love me the way I love her, but I do not care… I want her to live on and be a normal happy girl, the one she never got to be because of some random accident of genetics. And if she can only do that by taking my body, so be it… I do not deserve it anyway."

"Asuka… there's a lot you may have missed then… Please put the knife down so we can talk a bit more like adults." Ritsuko was just on the other side of the door off to the side where Asuka couldn't see her. She had another shot ready and was prepared to put it into the second child as soon as she was coaxed out of the bathroom.

"All I deserve is this knife in my hand, and my blood upon the floor," she whispered. Her next words however were shouted. "Why can you not understand that?!" Even the shout was without feeling, nothing more than an elevated voice.

"Asuka, please. Please just… come out of there so we can talk about this. Rei cares about you more than you think she does."

"I heard her breaking Misato, I know what she thinks she feels. But she is just misguided… she is scared… she can not possibly know what she is talking about."

"How do you know?" Misato asked, as she inched closer. "She might have more insight into love than you think she does."

Asuka's eyes softened slightly. Her left arm was now aching from all the cuts on it. Even though some were quite deep, most of them had already stopped bleeding. She brought her arm to her chest as the knitting feeling of the skin trying to heal became almost bothersome. Blood stained her hospital gown and the flimsy fabric stuck to her arm annoyingly.

"I… I do not…"

"Please Asuka," Misato almost pleaded. "Please give her a chance."

_If there is even the slightest possibility… but can it really be? It is too much to hope for, but… I want this… I NEED this…_

Asuka took a tentative step forward, but the knife was still in her hand. When she got closer to Misato she turned it so she was handing the handle of it to her instead of the blade. Misato gently took the blade from her and put it on the counter.

"That's it," Misato encouraged. "You're okay now."

_I need to rest... and I know what is coming... I shall indeed rest..._

"I will… never be okay," Asuka whispered. She knew that Doctor Akagi was waiting for her so she could knock her out but accepted it. She knew she would never sleep otherwise.

With a sad smile that told Misato she knew what was happening next she took the last step into the main hospital room. Sure enough Ritsuko quickly took a hold of her and plunged the needle into her neck, but the blue haired girl never even tensed a muscle. Before Asuka succumbed to the sedative she mouthed three words to Misato.

"I forgive you."

She fell upon Ritsuko as limp as a dead fish. Ritsuko immediately moved her back to the bed and worked on cleaning her wounds and closing them up. Misato was more than just visibly shaken by the event and almost broke into tears herself.

"Where the hell did she get the knife?" she nearly cried.

"Each nurse's station in the hospital wing carries one. I'm the only thing that resembles medical staff here anyway, but I didn't think she was going to go completely emo on us. Otherwise I would have removed it long ago."

_This experiment is getting out of control..._

"Damn it Ritz," Misato exclaimed while biting back more tears. "This… this is too much! First Rei has a meltdown, now Asuka is cutting herself!"

"More than that Major," Ritsuko added, "Asuka was perfectly willing to sacrifice herself to let Rei have a normal life… If that isn't true love, I don't know what is."

"You sound jealous of them," Misato pointed out.

"Would it surprise you to know, that the closest I ever felt to true love before was the time you and I spent together in college."

Misato actually blushed at that, an almost sad chuckle escaped her throat as she wiped away the few tears that escaped. "I… wow… I didn't know… I thought you just really like fooling around like that."

"I did," she replied. "But that's really the point. What I felt for you back then was the closest to true love I've ever known. Since then, I've not really felt anything close to that."

"I'm sorry," Misato replied, sounding calmer now. "I guess you were pretty jealous of Kaji then huh."

"I knew he was bad for you," she replied as she continued working on Asuka's arm. "I knew because he had me first you know."

"He never told me that."

"Of course he didn't," the doctor replied sourly. "He knew the two of us were roommates and that I wouldn't even talk about the relationship we had."

"I guess. But you have love now don't you? I mean… you and the Commander?"

Ritsuko froze. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm not blind Ritz, besides I have to coordinate with Section-2 a lot and they indicated it to me."

Ritsuko looked at Misato sadly. "What I have with the Commander is… not conventional."

"What do you…"

"Almost... non-consensual."

"What?" Misato whispered, clearly shocked.

Ritsuko bit back a tear and went back to work. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Ritz… how long has this been going on?"

Ritsuko stopped again. "Years… I'm not sure how many now. He would call me, and I'd have to obey him. I'd arrive after dark, leave before dawn. I'd have enough time to recover a little before work… you know, shower, freshen up… dress whatever new wounds he gave me."

"Oh, _Kami-sama_," Misato whispered.

"Rei's life isn't the only one that's a mess, Misato. Mine is far from laudable."

"I'm sorry."

Ritsuko shrugged. "What can you do? Gendo controls everything. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he did the same to Rei, he's a big enough bastard to do it."

"She would have said something," Misato pointed out.

"No, she wouldn't have. She's far too obedient for that. But as her physician, I'd notice something like that. I know he hasn't, I'm just saying I wouldn't be at all surprised if he did."

Misato frowned at that. Knowing the bastard was capable of such made her less enthused about working for the man. But she had little choice. She watched Ritsuko carefully wrap gauze over the pads on Asuka's skin to keep them in place. Once done she leaned up and brushed the azure hair from her face, and wondered what other secrets were being kept from her.

And just what did Rei mean by her life being "pre-scripted"?

* * *

**1314 hrs (1:14 pm) – Tokyo 3 High School, Classroom 2-A**

* * *

The second half of the school day left the children mostly to their own devices. The sensei was called out for unknown reasons allowing the children time without a teacher. Hikari, of course kept the noise level to an acceptable volume but otherwise allowed her classmates freedom.

Shinji stayed by himself as Kensuke and Touji seemed to be going over something on Ken's camera. He could only imagine what it was. It was likely some new get rich scheme that involved inappropriate pictures. The seat to his right was empty, but that didn't last. He heard someone sit down and smiled softly when he realized who it was.

"Penny for your thoughts?" came the cheery voice of Mana Kirishima.

Mana was a recent addition to class 2-A, and one that immediately took to Shinji. She had a cheery personality while hiding a tough interior. The girl was lively and intelligent, and very much in love with Shinji by all accounts, though Shinji couldn't figure out why.

"I'm just worried about my friends," Shinji replied. Mana knew exactly who he was talking about immediately, as they were both absent today. Still, she mentioned them by name to move the conversation along.

"Asuka and Rei," she noted.

Shinji nodded. "I don't know what happened, not that I could talk about it even if I knew. I know something happened at NERV… some kind of accident."

"It must be really tough on you pilots," she noted, "especially if a simple test or training exercise can get you hurt."

"Yeah, and to think Ken actually wants that life."

Mana chuckled. "Ken is an obsessive who loves anything military in origin. Trying to get him to not want to be a pilot would be like telling the sun to sit down and not show itself in the morning."

Shinji chuckled slightly. "True enough."

He watched as the two stooges looked more interested at the camera. "I wonder what that's all about," he heard Mana say.

"I don't know, and I'm not about to go find out," he explained. "Last time they got this interested in something it was grossly inappropriate for school."

"Ah," Mana began with disapproval, "those kinds of boys."

"Their hearts are in the right place, but I think they listen to their hormones too much."

Mana giggled. Shinji immediately decided he liked that sound.

He's noticed that ever since Mana started to spend time with him in school, he began to open up a bit more. Each meeting with her was getting him just a little further out of his shell. He knew Asuka would probably find that a good thing but would probably express as much in such a way as to continue to push her superiority. Rei wouldn't care on the surface, but Shinji suspected that Rei might secretly have some kind of interest in the world. He still wasn't sure if him growing as a person would qualify though.

"Hey, you wanna hang out after school today?" she asked.

"I don't know," Shinji answered. "I know we're off tomorrow but I might have to be home to cook dinner for…" he stopped short as his cellphone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was someone from NERV calling him. "Hold on a sec, I have to take this." He opened the phone.

"This is Shinji."

"_Shinji, this is Doctor Akagi."_

"Oh hello, Doctor. What's wrong?"

"_The situation here has gotten worse, Misato is not coming home tonight, and neither is Asuka. You'll be on your own for now."_

"I don't suppose I can ask what's wrong."

"_Sorry Shinji, you know I can't talk about such things over an open phone line. Do you need anything or will you be okay?"_

Shinji thought about what this meant. He didn't have to go home immediately… which meant he could hang out with Mana if he wanted to. And there wouldn't really be any harm in that right?

_No, _a voice in his head told him. _You would not enjoy yourself. You're worried about your fellow pilots, especially Rei._

"I'll be fine. Thank you Doctor Akagi."

"_You're welcome. Take care."_

Shinji hung up. "Guess I won't need to cook dinner then."

Mana looked genuinely excited about that. "Cool! We'll go to the mall. There is a new arcade that opened up this week and I hear they have some of the best multiplayer games on the market right now. I can't wait to show you my moves."

Shinji couldn't help but wonder if there was a double entendre there somewhere.

"Sorry, Mana," he apologized. "I wouldn't be much fun if went with you. I'm worried about my friends."

"Aw come on," Mana pleaded. "Please?"

Shinji sighed. She wasn't going to let go so easily it seemed.

"Just keep in mind; I have clean up after school today." He relented only grudgingly. He was determined to have a good time for Mana's sake, but he knew his mind wouldn't be on games, or the beautiful girl playing them.

"I'll stay and help."

"But it isn't even your day," Shinji pointed out.

"That's fine," Mana replied. "I don't mind helping. Besides, it'll get us out faster!"

Shinji smiled softly. She was indeed a rare bird.

* * *

**1534 Hrs (3:34 pm) - NERV Hospital Wing**

* * *

Ritsuko continued working on the computer system trying different MAGI based simulations to try to get a better understanding of what happened during the cross synchronization test. But each time, she came out with the same result… A four way synchronization took place causing the pilots to switch bodies. To the best of her ability to tell, the souls in the EVAs did not also switch, only the souls of the pilots did.

_Did they do this themselves?_

It was a well know fact, at least known to Ritsuko that the souls in the EVAs could potentially act of their own volition. But to think they were capable of something like this…

But didn't they go berserk in the test chamber? Didn't that mean that this was not intended? So what went wrong?

"Sempai?" came the voice of Maya to pull her from her thoughts.

Maya was one of the bridge bunnies. She was a technician that had a lot of computer knowledge but a somewhat weak constitution. Despite that shortcoming, she was a valuable member of the bridge crew, and Ritsuko had to admit she was also quite cute.

It was at that thought that Ritsuko decided that Gendo ruined her for men. His rough handling made the idea of a relationship with a male seem much less appealing. Her experience with Kaji didn't help that at all. But Ritsuko had been on the other side before, with Misato.

_"__Would it surprise you to know, that the closest I ever felt to true love before was the time you and I spent together in college?"_

Ritsuko had meant every word of it, despite her attempt to downplay it. Suddenly the thought of her and Maya together seemed like the best idea she'd had in a while. Plus, from her observations of Maya, she had a good idea that Maya may have a crush on her.

"Hello, Maya," Ritsuko replied. "Everything okay topside?"

"Just fine Sempai," she replied. "We're still trying to figure out if maybe it was some kind of mechanical failure that caused the EVAs to go berserk."

Maya didn't know yet that the pilots had switched bodies. Ritsuko needed her insight; maybe the girl could see something she didn't.

"Maya," she began, "I need to tell you something important. This is something you could potentially help me with, but you have to promise me no one else will hear of this from you."

"Um… sure," Maya replied nervously. "Is this some kind of super secret?"

"Something like that," Ritsuko replied. "The Commander doesn't want this getting too far. Understand."

"I understand, what's happened?"

"It's hard to believe, even though I've seen the results, but the pilots seemed to have somehow switched bodies."

"What?!" Maya could hardly believe what she just heard. But she knew Ritsuko was very serious about such things and wasn't joking. And if her Sempai believed it happened, she had to. "How?!"

"We still don't know," Ritsuko replied. "Here, take a look at this."

Maya stood over Ritsuko's shoulder and got closer to the screen. Though Maya had done this before, Ritsuko was starting to see the young bridge tech in a new light. She smelled the light jasmine perfume the girl was wearing and it was very distracting.

"Wow, those graphs are crazy, but I think I see where the change happened."

"What?" Ritsuko snapped out of her drifting to look at the screen. Maya pointed out a point of the graph where a few of the lines seemed to intersect and then mirror their previous spots. "Wait… why didn't I see that before?"

"So you see it then?"

"Yes, the beta graphs converged at +0.1 at precisely the same time, a few seconds before both of the pilots went unconscious. All other lines converged on that same point within a few moments of that time index."

Maya chimed in immediately. "And that means I can use the time index to see if something mechanical failed or reported a malfunction at that same instance. It could indicate or at least point out where we should start looking!"

"Maya you're a genius!"

She chuckled uncomfortably and blushed ever so lightly. "It's really nothing Sempai," she said modestly. "I guess you've just been staring so long at the graphs, you needed a fresh pair of eyes."

"Maybe," Ritsuko agreed.

"Hey," Misato said as she finally walked in. "Since we finally made a bit of headway, the techs can start sifting though the logs right? Why don't you to go get something to eat while that goes on. You haven't had anything real to eat since yesterday Ritz."

"Really?!" Maya exclaimed in surprise. "Sempai! That's not good! Come on, we'll go get some decent food topside."

Ritsuko was about to protest but saw the look on Misato's face.

"Seriously Ritz," Misato pressed. "Take a few hours off, it will do you some good. The kids will be out for a bit anyway so there's no harm in it."

Ritsuko sighed. "You're right. Ok, I'll go get food with Maya." Of course she knew exactly why Misato was so insistent and made it a point to get Maya to push for this. The Major was trying to hook her up with the bridge tech. Workplace relationships never go well, but Ritsuko was so desperate for companionship that wasn't Gendo, she couldn't say no if she wanted to.

Misato mouthed the words "have fun" as Ritsuko passed her in the hall with Maya all but dragging the head of Project E out of the Hospital Wing.

_I'll have to get her back for this._

* * *

**1610 hrs (4:10 pm) - Toho Café**

* * *

Ritsuko had only been here once before and that was with Kaji. Why she accepted the invitation knowing that he was really after Misato is beyond her. This time the company was infinitely more pleasant. The café served mostly western food, and Maya had been talking about this place for some time, so it was the first place Ritsuko suggested.

As Ritsuko ate her chef salad, Maya in a typical almost kid like fashion was eating an American style cheeseburger with steak cut French fries.

"Isn't this better than the lunchroom Sempai?" Maya asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Much better," Ritsuko agreed though her voice was kind of distant.

"You're worried about the kids," Maya pointed out.

"Can you blame me?"

"No!" Maya said quickly. "Of course not! I've taken quite a liking to the pilots too you know. Rei especially… she seems like she always needs a hug."

Ritsuko thought that sounded quite ironic considering how often Rei has needed them as of late. But she needed to change the subject; she suspected how Maya felt about her, but she needed to know for sure.

"So Maya," Ritsuko began.

"Yes?"

"How do you… really feel about me?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. _Oh Kami, __Maya thought nervously. D__oes she know about me?_

Ritsuko frowned noting Maya was getting uncomfortable. "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

"No no, it's okay." Maya took a short but deep breath. "I… like you, Sempai."

"Like me?"

_Kami, that sounded lame. _"Yeah… I really do."

Ritsuko smiled slightly as she carefully slipped one of her feet out of its shoe.

"But how much do you like me?" she asked innocently.

Maya was about to answer when she felt Ritsuko's foot gently tracing its way up her leg. Maya decided she was going to wear her uniform skirt today, so she felt the foot glide across her pantyhose seductively and couldn't believe Ritsuko was doing this. Maya looked into Ritsuko's eyes and saw something she never saw before.

There was an amused yet seductive look in her eyes, and it was everything Maya hoped to see but never expected to find. _Desire… She... feel's the same way?!_

"S-Sempai?" Maya whispered as the foot traced its way up to her thigh.

"Something wrong Maya?" Ritsuko asked with a devious glint in her eye.

Maya was about to say something but she sighed in pleasure instead. She tried very hard to keep it down as she was in a public place.

"Maybe we should extend this break a little, you seem a bit overworked." At that she removed her foot and put it back in her shoe. Maya finally got her breath back.

"I-I guess so," she replied and blushed a bit. _So embarrassing! I can't believe she did that!_

"We should go to my apartment," Ritsuko suggested immediately making the young tech's heart beat faster. "It's a ways outside of town but I need to check on Chester anyway and you've never been to my place before right?"

"Chester?"

"My cat," she explained. Then she laughed a little. "I know, it's a western name but I like it."

"It's cute," Maya admitted, now a bit calmer. "How far out of town?"

"Usually an hour one way, but with rush hour it'll probably take longer. Don't worry about getting in trouble or anything; I'm your boss after all."

"O-Okay! We can do that then."

Ritsuko smiled. _This is going to be a good day after all, __she thought happily._

* * *

**Class 2-A, 4:22 pm**

* * *

Shinji was quite impressed with Mana's ability to get housekeeping done. Hikari protested her staying behind to help with the cleaning, but the blue-eyed girl was insistent on staying. As a result, a task that normally takes 30 minutes took only 20 with the extra helper. Hikari did thank her for the help but told the other children that were helping to not always expect an extra helper.

When the pair left the school, Hikari watched them leave. Mana had taken Shinji's hand in hers and the blushing third child of NERV seemed to enjoy the touch. Hikari sighed to herself, wondering if Touji would ever see her in that light.

_Of course not, __Hikari thought. ____H__e probably believes you're too good for him, or maybe not good enough._

Either thought was sad; Hikari hid a desire for the jock that could not be expressed in mere words, yet he would always be held back by some insipid reason that Hikari _knew _was wrong. But there was really no way to push the point across. She knew she should just confront him and tell him how she feels, but every time she thought of doing so, she couldn't do it. The thought was simply too embarrassing.

She gathered up her things and proceeded towards home but she only got about half way when a black car pulled up ahead of her. The girl stopped, wondering what this was about when the driver's side door opened and a man got out. He wore dark khaki pants, and a blue button up shirt. His face was a bit stubbly, as if he hadn't shaved in a couple of days and his brown hair was in a pony tail. His face was pleasant, but the overall look of the man-made her think he was up to no good.

As Hikari began to step back he spoke.

"Are you Hikari Horaki, Class Representative of room 2-A?"

"Who wants to know?" Hikari asked quickly.

"My name is Special Inspector Ryoji Kaji, NERV internal security." He pulled out his badge wallet and showed the girl his credentials.

"You wouldn't mind if I take a closer look at that do you?"

"Knock yourself out," he replied, never breaking his smile and held the wallet out to her. Hikari took it and examined the ID and badge closely before handing it back.

"You're almost exactly like Asuka described," she said.

"Ah, so Asuka-chan has been speaking of me," he replied with a slight chuckle. "I'm not surprised. She's been obsessed with me for some time now. She's far too young though, I'd never allow her to get close."

"I see. What do you want Inspector?"

"Well, small talk would have been okay, but I do have a job to do. I need to ask you a few questions."

"About what?"

"Who, actually. I need to ask a few questions about Mana Kirishima."

Hikari froze. "Is she in trouble?"

"Not yet," Kaji replied. "She's not suspected of anything at least. However her credentials when she moved into the city were flagged by our security office. It's probably nothing, but I have to check anyway."

"I see."

"It would be a little more comfortable in my car," he offered. "Afterward, I can drive you the rest of the way home. I know you don't live that far but it is the least I could do."

"Ok," Hikari replied flatly. She was a little curious about Kaji ever since Asuka first started talking about him. She had to admit, despite his unkempt appearance, there was a certain beauty to the man.

Hikari got into the back of Kaji's car on the passenger side while Kaji sat in the driver's seat. Once both doors were closed, Kaji pulled out a note pad and opened the questions with a small sigh.

"My questions might seem irrelevant, but they are all important I can assure you."

Hikari nodded her understanding. The man's cologne was starting to filter into the backseat. It was a pleasantly masculine scent that was almost intoxicating.

"Very good. Firstly, what is your overall opinion of Miss Kirishima?"

Hikari thought for a moment, trying to push the thoughts of Kaji himself from her mind. "She's very outgoing, smart, and thoughtful. Also, she has a good sense of humor."

Kaji nodded at the explanation. "Have you seen her do anything that would count as unusual?"

Hikari frowned a little at the question. "Like?"

"Is she always on the phone during lunch hour, or does she take frequent bathroom breaks?" he asked casually.

"No," Hikari answered truthfully. The scent of the cologne was really starting to get to her now. Something about him was putting her at ease and she couldn't figure out what it was, but it also made her feel as if she was losing control.

"Does she seem overtly engaged in class? I know your teacher tends to ignore the actual curriculum and drone on and on about pre-second impact Japan."

"Not really, she's just as bored with it as we are." _What is wrong with me?_

Kaji chuckled lightly at that. "She ever look uncomfortable or nervous?"

_You mean like I do now? _"No, never." Hikari was wondering what the point of this was. The questions he was asking made it sound like she was some kind of spy or something. And that damned scent was causing her heart to race now. She felt the blood rushing in her veins.

"Okay, last question then I can take you home. Has she taken a close interest in anyone in the class?"

Hikari paused before answering, trying to determine how best to answer the question. "I know for a fact that she and Shinji are an item now. She certainly makes no secret of it." _I'd like to be your item, Kaji-sama... wait... what I am I thinking?!_

"She isn't hiding the fact at all?"

"N-No," she answered slightly uneasily. She squeezed her legs together as realization told her she was spreading them apart in a very unladylike manner. She took a deep breath tried to get it together. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is this about? The questions are pointing towards something specific… that much I can see."

_Good, focus away from him... Don't let on that you're being affected._

Kaji smiled slightly. "You are an intelligent girl… just like Asuka-chan told me." Hikari blushed at that, it almost sounded like he was flirting with her. A part of her was hoping for that. "I can't talk about it unfortunately, Miss Horaki, despite how much I'd actually love to chat further about this. I might need to speak to you about her again in the future, would you be willing?"

"O-of course," Hikari replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. "I have no intention of getting in the way of a NERV investigation."

"Thank you for that." Kaji put the car in gear and began driving. "I'm sorry to be so cloak and dagger, but it's a necessity of the job I'm afraid."

"What happens if she is some kind of spy or something… is Shinji in any real danger?"

Kaji sighed. "Honestly, I don't think so. If she is some kind of spy, her best move would be to gain his trust first. There isn't anything definitive yet, so please don't tip her off that anyone suspects anything, just in case, ok?"

Hikari nodded. "Ok." Her breathing finally came fully under her control and she relaxed a bit. She missed the slightly sinister smile on Kaji's face as she did so.

A few minutes later, as he promised, Hikari was dropped off in front of her house. She wasn't too surprised he knew exactly where she lived.

"I'll keep in touch," Kaji said to her before rolling up the window and driving off.

Hikari sighed, now worried about Mana and what her intentions for Shinji might actually be. She took a step forward towards her door and instantly stopped. Her face flushed red with embarrassment as she felt wetness in her panties, and a droplet of her own fluids threatening to race down her leg via her inner thigh.

_What did he do to me?_

* * *

**End of Chapter IV**

* * *

_You can have my isolation!_

_You can have the hate that it brings!_

_You can have my absence of faith!_

_You can have my everything!_


	5. Day 1: 6pm to 12am

**A/N: **Chapters 1 – 4 have been updated. Please read them before this chapter

This chapter contains lemon and lime content... reader discretion advised

* * *

**V: Day One, 6:00 pm – 12:00 am**

* * *

**1805 Hrs (6:05 pm) - Apartment of Ritsuko Akagi**

* * *

Despite being pretty excited about being able to spend time with Ritsuko, Maya was still nervous. She knew what was going to happen now that she was there, and it would be the fulfillment of so many of her fantasies. But there was still a small, irrational part of her that was worried that this was all a cruel joke. She'd learn the truth of that soon enough.

When they entered, the cat Ritsuko had mentioned was sitting a few feet in front of the door as if he was waiting for just this moment.

"There's my little man," Ritsuko cooed to her cat. Chester responded with a surprisingly loud meow before all but throwing his body against Ritsuko's leg. The doctor picked up the feline and Maya could hear the cat purring like a piece of power equipment meant for cutting grass.

"Let's get you fed shall we?" the doctor said and made for the kitchen. "Maya, dear. Make yourself at home."

"O-ok!" Maya replied nervously. '_Maya dear? Oh Kami-sama, I think she might not be teasing me after all!' _The thought made Maya happy. It meant that someone in this world truly loved her.

Maya had a tough time growing up. All throughout College, she was teased for her "alternative" taste in love interests. She was one of the very few who leaned towards their own gender, and for a while, she thought she was the only one that was female. It made for a very lonely existence. But the worst part of it was the teasing, and another incident she would rather forget. It was an incident that taught her how normal people treat those who are different.

That unmentionable incident was what truly taught her to stay in the closet at all costs. No one wanted to associate themselves with a homosexual, regardless of gender. And in the present time, with the world's population at an all time low, gays were viewed with even more animosity as many people seemed to believe they were responsible for the continuing decline of population rates worldwide.

Seeing Ritsuko was busy with Chester. Maya slipped off her uniform jacket and laid it across the back of a nearby chair. She then sat down and smoothed out her skirt before attempting to settle down. Nervous jitters seemed to take control of the bridge bunny's legs and hands. She couldn't help still being nervous, this was a very big deal to her.

"Maya-chan, can you come here please?" Ritsuko called from a nearby room.

_'Maya-chan...' _ Maya thought as warmth filled her heart, but also more nervousness. She stood back up and tried to follow the voice. She saw a kitchen to her left and Chester was already in there eating his food, but Ritsuko was not.

"Over here," Ritusko called again from another room. Maya moved towards the sound of the voice entering a dark room. She couldn't see very well in there but apparently didn't have to. Before she could make another sound, she was grabbed by her shoulders and forced into a wall back first. She tried to protest but suddenly found herself being kissed by Ritsuko, who had no patience for faffing about.

Maya immediately fell in, feeling the lustful energy coming from Ritsuko and falling into the embrace willingly. As her arms wrapped around her sempai, Maya could tell that Ritsuko had already taken off everything north of her skirt. Feeling Ritsuko's ample breasts pressing against her modest assets turned her on, and she found that the nervousness was quickly evaporating under an unrelenting tide of lust and need. Without parting mouths she quickly found herself without a shirt or bra.

_How..._

Maya could only get that one word thought into her mind before she was pulled from the wall and pushed back onto a bed. Before she could get comfortable, Ritsuko was already crawling over her on all fours. The doctor braced herself on one arm as the other encircled the smaller girl behind her back and pulled her up. But she wasn't pulled into a kiss. Maya gasped as she felt her sempai take nearly her entire left breast into her mouth. Her tongue was doing some sort of twirling motion, but Maya couldn't place the exact movement due to the result. It was like someone flipped a pleasure switch on her mind and she felt herself go from dry to very moist in a matter of mere moments.

After a few minutes of this, Ritsuko stopped. As Maya was let back down panting, she felt her skirt and panties being pulled off her body. Before she could protest, Ritsuko went to town on her flower, pressing her tongue though every gentle fold she could find. Maya kept herself shaved down below, which was not customary but she liked the way it felt. Now she was liking it even more as she felt Ritsuko's lips rubbing across the entirety of her sex. It felt as if she was trying to fuck the young tech with her tongue, but Maya wouldn't dare complain. While oral sex was something she thought of as dirty, she couldn't argue with the result now if she wanted to.

Ritsuko used both hands to hold Maya's small hips steady as the girl was wiggling like crazy. The doctor knew that it was common for smaller girls to be extra sensitive, and usually extra loud as well. She found herself thanking the powers that be that she didn't have any nearby neighbors in this building. Maya was both loud and enthusiastic, crying for more with almost every swipe of the doctor's agile tongue.

Moments later, Maya went rigid as she cried out. Ritsuko felt her young lover's pussy clench over her tongue before releasing more nectar. She couldn't get all of it and a pronounced wet spot began to form on the sheets, proof that Maya was enjoying her evening.

As the young tech slowly recovered from her experience, Ritsuko stripped herself out of her skirt and panties. She then slid up next to Maya, putting an arm around her and holding the girl. Maya twitched a little as she finally came down from her orgasm, but wasn't allowed a moment's respite as she felt agile fingers in her flower now.

"Sempai?" Maya whispered.

"Just enjoy it, Maya-chan," Ritsuko replied. "I know you need this."

Maya was going to ask why but she closed her eyes and felt the waves of pleasure begin again. She wasn't about to hog all the fun this time if she could help it. The way Ritsuko held her gave her access to the doctor's breasts. She latched onto one of them as she slipped one of her own hands down Ritsuko's stomach to the doctor's sex. The young tech was instantly shocked to learn that Ritsuko also shaved down below, something that might be considered a bit scandalous for the thirty-something doctor.

Ritsuko panted softly as Maya helped herself to her body. Despite being a bit of an amateur at this, Maya was doing quite well and Ritsuko was certain she could easily get off to Maya's touch. Keeping herself under control, she was intent on waiting until Maya was ready again so they could reach their apex together.

"That's it," Ritsuko encouraged her. "Let go."

Maya released Ritsuko's breast and moaned hard into her chest, being more than ready at this point. Ritsuko slid her hand down to Maya's pert rear and gave it a encouraging squeeze... This was apparently all it took.

"Sempai! I'm gonna..." And that was all she got out. Ritsuko stopped clenching at that point and allowed herself to orgasm as well, crying out in a way she hadn't done since a certain Operations Director shared her bed years ago.

Maya collapsed into Ritsuko as the orgasm began to leave her and basked in the afterglow. Ritsuko removed her hand from the girl's flower and held her gently as only a lover could.

"Thank you," Maya whispered as she settled into sleep.

"No, Maya," Ritsuko whispered to the sleeping girl. "Thank _you_."

* * *

**1817 Hrs (6:17pm) – Hideyoshi Arcade**

* * *

"Ha!" Mana called out. "I win again!"

Shinji simply sighed. The arcade edition of Vicious Combat 3 Ultimate Edition was harder than it looked, not that Shinji really payed much attention to what he was doing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mana asked.

"I'm sorry," Shinji replied in his customary apologetic tone. "I'm just not into it today."

Mana looked at him with a sad expression. "I know. You're worried about your friends. Why don't we get something to eat, maybe talk it over... you know, the parts that won't get me shot or black-bagged or whatever."

Shinji smiled only slightly at the joke. "Okay."

They proceeded to the fast food area. Mana ordered a couple of American Style Hot Dogs and they sat in a booth away from the window. Shinji didn't notice Mana thumb something in her pocket when she sat down.

"So, is there anything you can tell me at all?"

"I wish," Shinji replied. "Just that they were involved in an accident at work involving Cross Synchronization... Um... I probably shouldn't talk about that."

"Is this one of those things that can get me in trouble?"

"Possibly, I really don't know what I can talk about and what I can't."

Mana frowned. "You make it no secret you hate EVA a lot. Now you have another reason to hate it."

"I know Unit 01 wasn't involved this time," he replied. "Since the 'Men-in-Black' don't seem to be showing, I guess I can mention that much. Each pilot is basically meant for a specific EVA."

"Why so? You mentioned synchronization, but synchronizing with what?"

Shinji looked around a moment to see if anyone was listening.

"I'll tell you, but you have to keep it to yourself." Shinji really didn't know why he felt he could trust Mana but he did. He wondered if all the electronics nearby were messing with Section-2's listening devices. Considering what he's said already, he's surprised they haven't called him on his phone and told him to stop talking. They didn't appear to be making any moves either.

"Sure," Mana replied.

"Okay. The Evangelions are alive."

"What?!" Mana whispered but with obvious surprise in her voice.

"They're not fully machine, they're mostly organic. They have souls of their own. In order for a person to pilot the EVA, they have to synchronize with the soul within it. They tell us that only children born after Second Impact can do it, which is why the pilots are so young."

"Kami-sama, I didn't realize..."

"This is serious, Mana. I'm pretty sure what I told you could get you in huge trouble if anyone knew."

Mana looked nervous, and the truth was that she really was. This is the most he's ever opened up to her and the secret he told her is something that would probably cause a massive shift in public opinion if they knew.

"Don't worry," Mana said. "I won't tell."

* * *

**Darkness**

* * *

_Rei sat up in her bed and looked around. The hospital room looked different from what she remembered it, but it was still at least comfortable. It was odd how everything seemed wrong and yet proper at the same time._

_She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror and saw she was back in her original body again. She smiled a little._

"_The nightmare is over for Asuka... but for me..."_

_She finally realized what was wrong, she still had full sensation despite being in her own body. From outside the room she heard giggling, so she walked that way to investigate. Outside the room she stood in a hallway, still dressed in her hospital gown and came face to face with Gendo Ikari._

"_Commander?" she said tentatively._

"_Congratulations, Rei," he said in an even tone. "Your marks are excellent. You can continue to pilot EVA."_

"_Thank you," Rei replied instantly. He'd never used that word before, so he must have been very impressed with how far she'd come in such a short time. It never occurred to her that she was in the wrong body just yesterday._

_The giggling started again and she was drawn towards the sound. "Did you..." she started to question but when she turned, Gendo was gone. "He must have had other duties to attend to."_

_When she turned again, she was dressed in a simple white dress and in a long metal hallway._

"_The Chamber of Gaf is here," she thought aloud. But she couldn't hear the giggling of the clones. As she approached the room, she saw the door was opened. Rei quickly entered the room as this was a major security breach. When she looked in she saw the chamber was full of clones of Asuka, not her._

"_What?" her voice whispered. One of the clones appeared to be curled into a ball near the glass._

"_Asuka?" she whispered, earning only the giggle of the the clones as they took notice of her and began to become more vocal. Rei put her hand on the glass near the curled clone and watched as she suddenly moved. Before Rei backed off, it threw itself against the glass and cried out, "Help me! Commander Ikari... did something to me!"_

"_Did something?" Rei asked as she looked down the red heads body and gasped in shock as Asuka appeared to be very pregnant. At that realization, she noticed the clones stopped giggling. Rei watched with horror as whatever Asuka was pregnant with pushed against her stomach, and the outline it made against the skin was reminiscent of Unit 01._

_Rei looked to the clones and noticed they were all grimacing at her now, as if they suddenly disapproved of her presence. Hands came out of the darkened LCL and grabbed the pregnant Asuka by the shoulders and hips and pulled her back into the darkness. She heard the girl cry out in terror._

"_Asuka!" Rei called as she stepped forward but instantly stopped. Every clone against the glass slapped it with their left hands at the same time, held it against the glass for a moment then hit it rapidly twice._

_Rei backed off as they did hit it again, this time twice rapidly. There was a pause and then it was hit once more. There was a pause for a few seconds before they did it again, starting with one slap, holding the hand there for a moment before hitting twice rapidly again. They continued the same sequence, each time it was perfectly synchronized._

_Rei ran out of the room crying as she felt as if she had just lost Asuka forever. The pounding still in the back of her mind._

_...Wham, wham wham... wham wham... wham..._

"_What has he done?!" she cried out. "I was supposed to be the focus! It's my sacrifice to make, not hers!"_

_She realized now that she was walking though a series of doors, and the door knobs were above her head. But the last part didn't dawn on her as being wrong._

"_I have to get away... I have to run!"_

_She slid to a stop in a room where she heard the voice of Yui Ikari... Shinji's mother... though she didn't know it was here until..._

"_There, there," she whispered. "It will all be over soon. We can die together and leave this sad place behind us... my daughter." Rei looked up to see if Yui was actually speaking. But what she saw horrified her beyond words._

_Yui hung from the neck on a hangman's noose. Her face was blue as if the blood flowed up and never came back down. Her eyes bulged and were black and blue inside as if the capillaries in her cornea burst. Her tongue had lolled out of her mouth from when she must have been struggling for air unconsciously despite her desire to die._

_Next to her, on a tiny hangman's noose of its own, was a doll... a little blue haired doll with red buttons for eyes and a white dress._

_Realization hit her like a truck as to who that doll was meant to represent. Her tiny, now child-like hands slapped over her mouth and she sucked an audible breath before she screamed..._

Rei was still screaming her head off when Misato ran into the room and tried to get a hold of her. Nothing seemed real to Rei anymore as she thrashed around trying to get free.

"Rei! Stop!" Misato pleaded desperately. But she couldn't... she covered face with her hands as she threw her head forward onto Misato's shoulder. A cascade of red hair followed and hid her from whoever might be watching as she hoarsely screamed again. Misato rubbed her back in a circular motion trying desperately to get her to calm down, and Rei finally stopped screaming. Though she stopped, she was now crying loudly trying to shake the nightmare from her mind. But trying not to think about it brought the horrid images flooding back to her again...

The chamber full of Asuka clones...

Asuka pregnant with what could only be Adam...

The rhythm against the glass...

Yui, her human DNA donor hanging by the neck by what could have only been suicide...

The doll staring at her, wanting to switch places with her...

Misato continued rubbing her back, trying to soothe her and slowly it began to work. Rei's heartbeat was noticeably slowing down, and her cries were much softer. Misato idly noticed the clock was at about 20 minutes till nine.

She remained that way for a few minutes as Rei finally stopped crying and simply clung to Misato.

"You okay now?"

That question made Rei sob pitifully.

"No..." she managed between tears. "I'll never be okay again..."

* * *

**2115 Hrs (9:15 pm) – The Office of Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV**

* * *

Ritsuko entered the office with her report in hand. She hated leaving Maya behind at her apartment, but she couldn't leave the children in their state regardless of what her personal desires were. Besides, the bastard needed his update.

"Report," he demanded unceremoniously.

"Thanks to direction from Lieutenant Ibuki, we are closer to solving the riddle," she explained. "There was a massive shift in the fundamental brainwave activity at a specific point. It appears that the cross synchronization went four ways at that point."

"Four?" Gendo asked with only a hit of confusion.

"The pilots and the EVAs were all synchronizing with each other at the same time. That many minds together at once was likely what triggered both EVAs going berserk, since a four-way synchronization would be problematic at its best, and catastrophic at its worst."

She paused. Gendo nodded only slightly to signal her to continue her explanation.

"We now believe that something went wrong with the pattern buffers on both EVA's. With such a close synchronization and a sudden rise in synch ratio, the pilots went out of each other's bodies and were caught up in the chaos of the synch. I do not know for certain how that took place, but it was that moment when the souls of the pilots traded places though the link that was created."

"So you don't know if the EVAs did this themselves or if it was equipment failure," Gendo clarified.

"Not yet. But now we know where to look. It will take more research and more diagnostics, but I'm confident we're on the right track now."

"Good work, Doctor," he complimented. "Continue your work in that front. Has there been any change with Rei?"

Ritsuko's demeanor took a nervous shift at that moment, and Gendo wasn't blind to it. She answered anyway.

"Rei's regression is now certainly at the point where she is closer in maturity at times to the time of death of the first incarnation. It doesn't happen all the time. Major Katsuragi was able to interview her and for the most part she was normal, if a little out of her element. It wasn't until she started fully believing the entire incident was her fault that she regressed again. However, I believe this to be temporary. Once everything is straightened out and she's back in her own body, I believe she will recover quickly as she always has."

Gendo seemed to accept that explanation. "Notify me if there are any other significant changes. Dismissed."

Ritsuko bowed and proceeded out, but again the situation didn't sit well with her. One glaring part of this conversation was in her mind at that moment.

_'You don't even care about Asuka, do you?' _Ritsuko thought to herself. _'All that matters is your precious little Rei... You truly are a bastard, Gendo Ikari.'_

* * *

**2120 Hrs (9:20pm) – NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

Slowly, Asuka began to sit up. Though the drug Ritsuko used to knock her out was no longer in her system, she still felt groggy and discombobulated.

"Welcome back," came the voice of Ritsuko Akagi.

Asuka looked up at her but wasn't able to read any emotion from the doctor. Her eyes shifted to her left arm that was still covered in gauze and she instantly remembered what happened yesterday.

_She watched the blood drip from the open cuts... cuts she created..._

"_I can feel!"_

She suddenly felt a little sick to her stomach. Reaching over to the nightstand she picked up the pill that awaited her, this time in a plastic case. That medicine was double edged sword in the shape of a pharmaceutical product... The source of her physical life, and her emotional death.

"How does she do it?" Asuka asked as she stared at the evil pill in her pale hand.

"She's never had the choice to not take the medicine," Ritsuko explained. "She's been forced to do it her entire life. But you already know that."

Asuka nodded impassively. "I... can not feel anything anymore."

Ritsuko looked a little shocked by that admission. "But it's only been 24 hours. It's not even time for another dose yet. I set that there in case I didn't get to you again before you woke up."

Asuka put the pill down as if she were ordered to do so. "It does not matter. I am already dead inside."

Ritsuko wondered if the experiment had gone too far. She considered telling her the truth, but Asuka would hate her beyond words now. And considering admission would also reveal that Rei has been needlessly stunted in her emotional growth her entire life, she didn't doubt that Asuka would try to legitimately kill her for that.

"What about Rei?"

Asuka's red eyes softened immediately. Something stirred within her cold dead heart, a warmth that only love could bring to her. She still felt that at least, but she couldn't act on it in her present condition. Still, it was something to hold onto, and something was better than the oblivion she was resigned to just a moment ago.

"I... I love her," Asuka admitted. "Rei may not understand love the same way I do, but I understand it well. For a time I thought I was in love with Kaji, but that was wrong. He was a crush, nothing more. Now when I say his name, I feel nothing at all. When I think of anything, I feel nothing... But when I think of Rei, I feel something stir within me. She is the only person who makes me feel human now."

Ritsuko's heart was breaking at her words, but even now she couldn't reveal the truth.

"Rest if you can," Ritsuko said. "I have to check in with Misato. She's been here since 0600."

Asuka watched the doctor leave as she brushed some of her own blue bangs from her face. She stared back at her left arm again, noticing it didn't even twinge. Either the medicine she was given very good or...

Asuka pulled the tape off of the gauze and unwrapped the arm. Bloody gauze pads fell from her arm and she braced herself for what was likely to be a pretty gross scene.

Her arm was flawless. Not even a scratch was left behind from where the cuts were.

"Impossible," Asuka whispered as she stared in awe at her arm. "This is impossible. Some of those cuts were almost into the muscle, and all were barely six hours old. There should at least be scars here."

She turned her arm a little, but no matter what angle she looked it from, there were no signs that she sliced her own arm opened in several places.

"How could I have regenerated the injuries like that, it is almost like I have the regeneration of–"

"_...An angel..."_

Asuka got up and looked around for something sharp, but Ritsuko had already removed all of the surgical knives from the room. Seeing a blank piece of paper near by, she decided that it would do. She took it and went into the bathroom, turning on the light.

She stared into her own red eyes... eyes the color of the blood she spilled recently...

"_No human has eyes and hair like this..."_

Asuka placed her left fingertip against the edge of the paper and pulled the paper away fast giving herself a nasty paper cut, but she barely felt it. She then watched as the skin seemed to seal itself up in a matter of moments. Two minutes later, there was no sign that she gave herself a paper cut.

"_I just watched my finger regenerate a cut that should have lingered for at least a day or two."_

She stared back into the mirror. Her emotions were stunted, but even that couldn't stop the fear from creeping into her heart as realization began to set in. "Rei's body is unstable, but why? She is not a normal albino... she can not be."

Asuka stared into the mirror one last time before she determined to get dressed and find the answers soon. "Am I not human?"

* * *

**2135 Hrs (9:35pm) – NERV Medical Ward, Office**

* * *

Ritsuko entered the lab and found Misato was actually still quite awake. Sitting nearby, in the same outfit she wore earlier, was Rei. Once again her A-10 Neural Clips were placed in their proper positions on her head. She sat with her knees together and her hands on them.

"Doctor Akagi," Rei greeted.

"Rei," Ritsuko replied, trying not to yawn. "How do you feel today?"

"Not well," the red-head replied. "I had a horrible nightmare."

Ritsuko walked over to her seat and crouched down in front of her, gently taking the girls hands.

"Did you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Rei shook her head in reply. "It was horrible... and most of it didn't make sense to me."

Misato sighed and moved over to one of the lockers. "I get the feeling I'll be staying the night."

"That's not necessary, Misato," Ritsuko replied.

"No, I think it is. Rei was hysterical when she woke up, screaming her head off and it took her a good half an hour to calm down. She refuses to talk about it."

Ritsuko looked at Rei, but the girl's blue eyes fearfully turned away from her. Watching Asuka's body acting demure and fearful like this was very strange.

"Are you sure you–"

Ritsuko heard something fall and Rei suddenly pulled away from her, pressing herself into a wall opposite the disturbance.

"What the hell is this doing in here?" Misato asked as she bent down and picked up the object that fell.

Misato picked up a doll that looked like it was made to be as human looking as possible. It was a little girl with black hair and dark eyes.

"Keep it away!" Rei cried as she pushed herself into the corner. Her heart rate increased greatly, and she hid her face from the thing.

"What the..." Ritsuko manged to get out as she realized what it was Rei was afraid of... but Rei never had pediophobia... that's Asuka, and even Asuka's fear isn't this bad.

"Rei, it's just a doll," Misato tried to explain as she picked it up and tried to approach Rei.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't bring it here!" She slid down the wall crouched into a ball and started crying in terror.

"What in Kami's name..." Misato whispered as she put it back in the locker and closed the door. "It's okay Rei... it's gone now. I made it go away."

The redhead fearfully turned back towards Misato and made sure it was gone before she finally started calming down. She slid down the wall pulling her knees into her chest.

At that moment, Asuka entered the room and saw Rei was in the corner afraid. Without thinking she went to her side and crouched down to her level.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

Rei looked at her... seeing her own body for the first time in over a day. She felt strange at first because she was looking at herself, but then she realized it wasn't actually another her, it was Asuka in her body... and she was trying to comfort her.

"Minako left her daughter's doll in the locker and it fell out," Ritsuko explained. "Rei apparently has... issues with dolls now."

Asuka frowned on that. "I am sorry then, that I am becoming what you fear."

"Asuka... no..." Rei whispered as she shifted to her knees and put her hands on Asuka's shoulders.

"It can not be helped. The medicine... is winning."

"No!" Rei cried and threw herself onto Asuka, hugging her tightly.

Asuka felt the warmth from what used to be her own body. _"So this is what you would be like without the medicine? How are we so similar in the end. Have we been inheriting aspects of each other?"_

Then she remembered the LCL tank... the dream where she saw the clones of herself... Gendo...

Her lower abdominal muscles twitched unconsciously, but she pushed past it and held Rei back, desperately trying to find the warmth to banish her demons. But the fact that the dream may have been one of Rei's wasn't lost on her.

"You can be you again," Rei said adamantly.

Asuka smiled one of Rei's small smiles from what seemed like a lifetime ago. Rei would never abandon her regardless of how like a doll she had become. She had believed that Rei had always followed orders due to obedience, but what if it was a nobility Asuka couldn't see before? Rei has finally made a choice of her own, and she decided to not give up on Asuka.

"Doctor Akagi," Rei said finally letting Asuka out of the hug, but not removing her hands from the girl's shoulders. "You must find a way to get us back in our own bodies."

"Rei... no," Asuka whispered. "I can shoulder this burden for you."

"I won't let you!" Rei replied instantly. "It's my cross! Doctor Akagi, please... and... if you can... find a way to remove the side effects of the medicine that keeps me alive."

Ritsuko was now feeling the full brunt of the guilt train.

* * *

**2201 Hrs (10:01pm)**

* * *

The girls had been silent for a while now, sitting next to each other and holding hands unabashed. Misato and Ritsuko were back in the main office where they could have a private conversation.

"So you did then?" Misato asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko admitted with a slight redness in her face. She couldn't believe she was this giddy.

"Good for you," Misato replied with some satisfaction. "The two of you had been pussyfooting around for so long, I thought this day would never come!"

"I feel bad though," Ritsuko admitted. "I had to leave her in my apartment to come back here. I hope I can get back before she wakes up, but I doubt it.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Maya knows how important this is. The fact that you took any time out is a miracle in and of itself. So... what made you want to start pursuing? I know my little push couldn't have been all of it."

Ritsuko walked back over to the window looking into the other room. And watched Asuka leaning on Rei for support. The red-head put an arm around the blue haired girl almost protectively.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Ritsuko replied. "This whole situation has been reminding me of just what is important in life."

"It's good to want something for yourself, especially if its exactly what someone else had in mind."

Ritsuko chuckled slightly. "I'm only sorry it took me so long to finally respond to her. She's a shy girl when you get down to it."

"I know, I considered making a pass at her once or twice."

Ritsuko chuckled a moment at that. Then she looked at Misato and realized she wasn't joking.

"Didn't realize you had truly gone full Bi on us," Ritsuko replied.

"Well... I like to keep my options opened."

Both women laughed at that.

Inside the other room, the girls were comfortable in each others grasp.

"I... have a confession to make," Asuka began.

Rei looked at the girl in her grasp. "What?"

"I started falling into despair earlier... and I... started cutting myself."

Rei's eyes widened a little at that. "Why?" she asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

"I was convinced I couldn't feel anymore. I was... desperate to feel something... anything..."

"Asuka..." Rei's voice sounded sad rather than mad, which surprised Asuka.

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm worried about you!" Rei replied as she let go of Asuka and faced the girl. The blue-haired girl stared back, sitting up. "I knew this was going to be a nightmare for you. That's why I want to go back to my own body... so you don't have to suffer anymore."

"I do miss my hair," Asuka deadpanned and sighed. "But I am willing to sacrifice my everything to give you a chance at a normal existence... To live a happy life."

"I would never be truly happy without you," Rei admitted in a half-whisper.

"Rei..."

Before Asuka could say more, Rei pulled her into another hug. She felt the warmth of the small girl surrounding her and decided to let Rei win the argument for now. As she laid her head against the girl's chest she remembered the questions she wanted to ask her, why she healed so fast for one. But she knew that Rei probably couldn't tell her that without getting into some serious trouble.

She knew who to ask instead...

Inside the adults watched the children.

"They'll never be the same you know," Misato pointed out.

"I know," Akagi agreed. "Even if I manage to get them back into their own bodies again... these experiences will forever change them..."

* * *

**2335 Hrs (11:35pm)**

* * *

Misato returned to the room after putting Rei back to sleep. Asuka however insisted she wasn't tired yet and wandered the halls of the medical ward. Misato stayed in with Ritsuko for another twenty minutes before she finally decided to wrap things up.

"I should get some sleep," Misato noted.

"Yes, you should," Ritsuko replied. "I'll be heading out of here in a few hours to go back to my apartment. I really don't want Maya's first time with me to be Kaji-typical."

Misato giggled at that accusation. "He was pretty famous for that."

"I have a room set aside next door for you. Rest well."

"Thanks." Misato stood up to leave but then she stopped at the door. "You've been great with Rei. I'm surprised you're not her guardian."

"What do you..."

"Your obviously like a mother to her."

Risuko's heart sunk again. _'Way to pile on the guilt, Misato.'_

"Someone has to be," Ritsuko replied immediately.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for that."

Ritsuko responded back with a half-smile. "Rest well, Misato."

As Misato left, Ritsuko thought back to the current problem. How was she going to get out of this? She should never have subjected Asuka to Rei's medication... but in order to keep up appearances with everyone, she realized that she would have had to anyway. She realized quickly that the real reason she was so upset with herself now was because she was actually enjoying the prospect of seeing a person spiral down in their own fear. Then she saw what it did to Rei...

Ritsuko had always hated Rei, only because the formerly blue-haired girl got more attention out of Gendo than she did. But Gendo's treatment of her has disenchanted her from the idea of actually having a life with the powerful man. So what hate did she have left? Well there was still the idea that she could have been an accessory to Naoko's suicide, but wasn't she just being used as a pawn at that point?

As if reading her mind, she looked up from the desk and saw the blue-haired girl in the doorway.

"Asuka," Ritsuko acknowledged. "Ready for bed?"

"How did you do it?" She asked with accusation in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko asked defensively.

"How did you make Rei?"

Ritsuko's heart beat a little faster. _'How can she know?'_

"Rei wasn't made," Ritsuko replied. "She was born like everyone else."

"Liar," Asuka deadpanned. "Her body is not normal."

"She's sick."

"No she's not... she can't be... not with regeneration like this." Asuka punctuated her point by holding out her left arm... the one that should be bloody and cut up still but was pristine.

Ritsuko's heart pound harder. "She's always healed fast. It's a medical mystery."

"Stop lying!" Asuka half-shouted. "I know about the Chamber of Guf!"

Ritsuko's eyes widened at the implication of that. Had the two children started swapping memories as well now?

"Tell me the truth!" she demanded. Somewhere in the background, a clock started tolling the hour of midnight...

* * *

**2357 Hrs (11:57pm), Horaki House – Hikari's Room**

* * *

Hikari's window was closed but her shades were opened, letting moonlight spill in. Quieted cries floated though the room. Across the floor next to the bed was an oversized shirt and a pair of plain cotton panties. Closer inspection would reveal the panties where wet at the crotch area with a fluid that was obviously not urine.

On the bed, the sheets and blanket were thrown aside. Hikari's left hand was clutching her right breast, squeezing hard, while her right hand was at her pubic region. Her middle and ring finger's were both buried into her body past the knuckles, pumping in and out rapidly. Fluid dripped from the opening and onto a towel under her small ass; vaginal secretions mixed with her own blood.

The short sounds of her pleasurable cries started to get more pronounced, though she tried very hard to keep quiet lest she wake her sisters or her father. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she got closer to her end.

Finally after a few minutes of this, she stifled a cry as her small pussy seemed to explode with liquid. Her hand covered it, preventing the spray from getting past the towel she laid upon. Her body twitched as she came down from her orgasm. Finally as she calmed down she moaned softly and enjoyed the afterglow, completely ignoring the fact that she shredded her own virginity just a few minutes ago.

As she drifted off to sleep, her still wet right hand on her own chest as her left finally let go of her breast and slid down her body, a single name left her lips...

"... Kaji-sama..."

* * *

**End of Chapter V**

* * *

_(Help me!) Tear down my reason..._

_(Help me!) It's your sex I can smell!_

_(Help me!) You make me perfect!_

_Help me become somebody else!_


	6. Day 2: 12am to 6am

**VI: Day Two (12:00am – 6:00am)**

* * *

**Midnight – NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

"Stop lying!" Asuka half-shouted. "I know about the Chamber of Guf!"

Ritsuko's eyes widened at the implication of that. Had the two children started swapping memories as well now?

"Tell me the truth!" she demanded. Somewhere in the background, a clock started tolling the hour of midnight. "Tell me!"

"I don't know what–"

"No more lies!" Asuka cut. "I want answers, and I want them now!"

Ritsuko considered the girl with a level gaze as she considered her options. If she told Asuka the truth, it would be a major breach of information security and they'd both end up dead. If she continued to be evasive, she would just upset Asuka more. Ritsuko knew that Section-2 usually doesn't bother with the medical ward, but if the argument gets any more heated, the chances that they would be found out would increase greatly.

_I have to give her something... just enough to shut her up... but anything I give her will spur her to investigate further. Is that such a bad thing though? If she eventually finds out my secrets I can claim innocence, I was sworn to secrecy... appearances had to be kept... there was nothing I could do. If I can drop her a clue now, she'll give me the benefit of the doubt later..._

"I'm sorry," Ritsuko said calmly. "But that information is outside of your clearance level."

Asuka's red eyes took a surprised twist, though a bit of a repressed surprise. She wasn't honestly expecting to get anything out of Ritsuko.

"I don't know how you found out about that term, but I highly suggest you keep it to yourself. People have disappeared for less, and your status as an EVA pilot is no guarantee of immunity."

Asuka calmed down. "I see," she said in deadpan.

"This is a subject I wouldn't go digging too _deeply _into. Especially with _security_ being what it is."

Asuka blinked. She noticed the stressed words.

"Now... you should get some sleep," Ritsuko concluded. "You've had a busy day today."

Asuka puzzled over her words a moment before nodding slowly and proceeding back to her ward room. _Digging too deeply? And what was with her stressing the security word?_

She decided that she would look into things on her own. For now, she would puzzle over this unusual turn of events.

* * *

**0214 Hrs – Akagi Apartment**

* * *

At nearly a quarter after two, Ritsuko managed to make it back to her apartment. She quietly opened the door and made her way to her bedroom hoping Maya was still asleep. The smell of their lust, spent hours ago, was still permeating the room.

_'We might have overdid it somewhat,' _Ritsuko thought to herself with amusement.

The doctor quietly stripped herself naked again and slid under the covers carefully, trying very hard not to wake up the other occupant. Maya did make a small sound as Ritsuko settled in but instead of waking up, the smaller girl instinctively cuddled into her and stayed asleep. The doctor held the girl in her sleep and sighed herself into comfort.

As she lay there, she thought about everything that happened so far. She'd have to thank Misato later for getting her together with Maya. The girl was just as energetic in bed as Ritsuko had hoped. But there was a desperation there, she realized. She remembered the way Maya had called her 'Sempai' as Ritsuko dined on her flower, as if she had been waiting a lifetime to say it.

Of course, Ritsuko had been privy to Maya's personal file. She had trust issues with men but with good reason. She was bullied throughout high-school and college due to her preference for other girls. Before Second Impact, such a preference at such a young age would have been thought as simply nothing more than a phase in her development. But many thought of homosexuality after Third Impact as evil. It didn't help repopulate the planet. Some even threw around the old arguments about violating the sanctity of marriage.

_'Sanctity... Ha!'_

That word was a joke to Ritsuko. She grew up without a father and for good reason. Naoko's relationship had gotten in the way of her career. In the late twentieth century, there was a low instance of Japanese births due in no small part to the fact that old habits die way too hard in Japan. A woman who gets married stops getting promoted. Companies are not eager to waste resources on someone who was likely going to be pregnant soon, and have to devote more time to her children than to her job. As soon as a ring was put on her finger, she might as well quit her job and become a stay-at-home wife.

But the economy of the time made that virtually impossible. These and many other factors caused people to stop seeking each other in marriage, and stop forming families. Now... so long after the catastrophe that nearly ended humanity, that thinking was reversed. Women were encouraged to find a strong husband and start having children. Companies were even willing to pay incentives to lawfully wedded wives, giving them work-at-home options that the company makes the initial investment on. All because the future of the Japanese people depends on more children being born. The old barriers were shattered and new thinking finally took over the culture.

And where as homosexuality before the Second Impact was nearly glorified, it was now demonized more than ever.

This train of thought of course brought her back to the other lesbian couple that was blossoming in the Medical Ward of NERV. Asuka was holding on the last vestige of her sanity because of Rei alone. She held on to her love as if it were the last thing on earth that mattered to her... which was probably not an exaggeration in the slightest.

_'Are they swapping memories?' _Ritsuko pondered as Maya shifted a little under her touch. The doctor idly stroked the smaller girl's hair as she remembered Asuka saying she knew about the chamber where the Rei clones resided. Considering the four-way synchronization that took place, it was entirely possible.

This was her chance. This entire situation was slowly unraveling the carefully laid plans of both SEELE and Gendo Ikari. Asuka finding out the entire truth would be the next major step in shattering those plans. With Asuka in the know, Ritsuko would effectively have an ally, one that was of genius level intelligence. All that needed to be done for that to happen would be for Asuka to confirm what she thinks she knows, and enter the Chamber of Guf.

_'The seed is planted,' _she thought to herself. _'I hope this is the correct course of action. This experiment has become a burden... I would rather not have Asuka and Rei suffer anymore for my selfishness. Asuka might just find out our secrets, and the Magi would be none-the-wiser. No security flags would be raised and I would have another ally in my new quest.' _She did think it was a little strange of her to want to end her mother's work so easily, but enough was enough.

Ritsuko's eyes looked to the nearby window. The lights of the city were so distant out here that many of the stars you couldn't see within it were clearly visible out here. She began to reflect on just how much society refused to change even after Second Impact, and the petty desires that now threaten to destroy the world all over again.

_'We don't deserve to ascend...'_

* * *

**0217 – NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

With a muffled shriek, Rei awakened. Her hand clenched at her heart as she tried to get her breathing under control. Her long red hair was matted against her back and shoulders, stuck there by the sweat that nearly drenched her pillow. As she sucked in a breath of air, she felt an uncomfortable dry sensation across her throat, but this barely registered as the terror of the nightmare was still with her._.._

_She beheld the Chamber of Guf, there appeared to be a frenzy within. Her eyes widened as she saw it was still filled with Asuka and not her._

Rei's heart began to beat faster.

"_Help me!" one of the clones shouted. She was even more pregnant than last time this nightmare haunted her. The other clones held her down, some grabbing in places they should not. The LCL began to become stained red as Asuka's stomach split open. The red-head screamed as the other clones began to feast upon her flesh, but they left the stomach alone._

Rei's hands covered her mouth as she felt bile begin to rise.

_The stomach tore opened and what came out was a creature of light that looked like Evangelion 01 without armor. _

"_You should join us," it hissed in an alien voice. One of it's hands reached back and then threw forward, punching though the glass, though the LCL seemed to only trickle out through the hole made. The hand grabbed Rei at her midsection and pulled her inside. Nine pairs of eyes fell upon her with ravenous hunger._

Rei quickly got up and ran for the bathroom. She barely made it before her stomach gave up the fight and what little she had to eat over the past day was expelled violently. Her chest burned and her stomach heaved as she struggled to keep her long red hair from getting messed up. This went on for a minute and a half before her stomach finally calmed.

She began to shake with fear again as she flushed the toilet. The world seemed to change around her imperceptibly, but the result made it suddenly a much scarier place for her. While the bathroom light was on, the ward room light was not. Strange shapes seemed to dance in the shadowy darkness beyond. Some were human, other less than human.

_'What am I seeing?' _she thought fearfully. _'Illusions... they have to be illusions...'_

She shifted slowly and stood up noticing the shapes seemed to change and distort as she did so. Slowly, she walked towards the darkness, and the shapes seemed to become excited by her presence. Some appeared to be utterly demonic while others were shaped like Unit 01.

"_Join us!" _the alien hiss in her mind spake.

Rei suddenly felt her heart pounding in her chest and she sucked in a quick, audible breath of air. With a fearful and cut off shriek, she backed against the wall and slid down pulling her legs up in front of her as she shook with fear. Her gooseflesh was back with a vengeance as the monsters in her mind seemed all too real in that instant. Many came as close to the light as they could, seemingly to leer at her.

Unable to move anymore she started to cry, thinking no one would come for her for some time. She was trapped here, but thankfully the creatures seemed to abhor the light. But she was fearful that the lights would go out, and if that happened, she would be at their mercy.

"Rei?"

_'That was Asuka's voice!'_ She looked up and saw herself... Asuka, still in Rei's body, enter the room. The lights were still off in the main bedroom. Rei immediately jumped from the floor and clung to her blue haired savior.

Asuka wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. Though her emotions were all but gone, she knew what little she felt now for Rei was real, love being a very powerful emotion. She was concerned now as Rei smelled as if she recently vomited and she looked absolutely terrified.

"What happened?" The former red-head asked.

"I-I... I had a horrible nightmare," she whispered.

"Tell me about it," Asuka requested.

Rei shook her head no, then suddenly realized Asuka was guiding her back into the ward room. "Wait! The lights!" she gasped out as she pulled away from Asuka.

Asuka looked back at the room puzzled. "Rei... you're not afraid of the dark are you?"

"I... I see things out there... terrible things. I-I know they c-can't be real... but... but..."

"Easy," Asuka consoled. "I'll take care of it."

"_Rei regressed..." _Asuka's memory of the conversation came unbidden. Rei was acting like a small child... only young children were afraid of the dark and saw things in shadows that didn't exist. Rei probably never had a real childhood considering she has had to take the demon pills all her life, so having to deal with it now, at 15, was both weird and very sad to Asuka. But she loved Rei unconditionally, and so she would do whatever she had to to make her feel safe.

Asuka turned on the light and looked back at Rei who visibly relaxed. In the girl's mind, the dark apparitions and evil monsters evaporated instantly as soon as the light hit them with nary a sound. It was then she realized they truly were only in her head. She reached up and rubbed her arms, trying to banish the gooseflesh.

"You should clean up a bit," Asuka suggested. Rei nodded and began to wash her face and mouth in the sink.

_'What could have been so horrible as to affect her like this?'_

Rei finished washing up and walked back to Asuka, staying very close to her. Her eyes were wider than normal as she glanced around as if looking for danger. They entered the hallway which had only minimal light, and Rei shook slightly. She was anxious but it was obvious the demons she was looking for were not there.

"Come," Asuka whispered. "I know Doctor Akagi would not like this, but I do not believe you will get any sleep this way. I want you to stay with me tonight."

Rei looked surprised at that but quickly acquiesced. Perhaps being close to someone she cared about would help banish her fears. Slowly, they made their way down the hallway until they reached Asuka's room. With the lights on the room was not scary, but impossible to sleep in. Asuka closed the door behind them.

"Rei," Asuka warned. "I am going to turn the lights out now." She felt the girl cling a bit tighter to her arm. "Whatever you see, remember that it is not real. Nothing can harm you while I am here. I promise I will protect you."

"You promise?" Rei asked again in a small voice. Asuka's heart broke a little despite the drugs. Rei's regression in this state was a lot more obvious to her.

"I promise."

Asuka shut the lights and Rei squeaked in surprise. Her eyes darted around but she saw nothing in the darkness that could hurt her.

"Are you ok?" Asuka asked. Rei nodded.

They walked to the bed, Rei getting in first. Asuka slid in next to her and helped her get her hair out of her way. The former red head laid down and Rei was quick to curl into her, almost on top of her. Asuka held her, feeling her shiver with barely contained fear for a moment before the child's mind finally convinced itself that she was safe here.

"Better?" Asuka asked.

"Yes," she replied in a small voice. "Thank you."

"Good."

Without really thinking, Asuka bent her head down and gave Rei a light kiss on the forehead. Although the gesture surprised Rei a little, she responded by burying herself in Asuka more, now feeling both protected and loved.

_'I must speak with her about her nightmare later,' _Asuka thought. _'I wonder if some of my dreams lately are a result of this body swap... like we did not just receive each other's bodies but perhaps some of our more traumatic experiences were also exchanged.' _Asuka shuddered at that last thought. She imagined that Rei would not react well to some of her more traumatic episodes, especially since Asuka herself could barely deal with them as it was.

* * *

**0515 – Horaki Residence**

* * *

Hikari's eyes slowly opened. She felt a little cold but she didn't know why. As she moved she suddenly began to shiver and realized two things. Firstly, she was nude, and secondly, she was on top of her sheets with a towel under her lower torso. She puzzled for a moment before visions of Kaji filtered into her mind and she remembered what she did just over 5 hours ago.

Much of her body went red with embarrassment despite no one being in the room with her. Unfortunately the sudden heat up made her even colder. She quickly buried herself under her covers. Despite the fact that she didn't even need to be up for almost another hour, she was wide awake now. As she curled her body nearly fetal under the warm blanket, her shaking finally subsided.

_'I can't believe I'm acting like this,' _she scolded herself. _'He's an adult, not to mention Asuka is the one who's supposed to have a crush on the unshaven detective, not me...'_

But as soon as she thought about him, his strong physique, his devilishly handsome appearance despite his unkempt facial hair, a soft breath escaped her lungs. She felt her body heat up again, and the more she tried to put it out of her mind, the more Kaji manged to worm his way into her thoughts.

It wasn't until she was softly panting that she realized one of her hands was buried into her slit again.

_'Damn it girl, stop this! You're supposed to be responsible, not obsessive! He's a grown man for Kami's sake!'_

But her mental scolding wasn't stopping her ministrations at all. Two fingers buried themselves into her slit as the base of her palm was against the top, pushing against her clitoris. As the first real moan escaped her lips she finally gave in. But she did have the presence of mind to pull the towel under the covers with her... she could be quite messy sometimes...

* * *

**0520 – Katsuragi Apartment**

* * *

A knocking on the door to the apartment woke Shinji up. He glanced at the clock and saw it was about 10 minutes before his alarm normally went off. He usually had to get a jump on things in the morning since he put himself in charge of most of the chores. Misato would like to think she's great at "rock, paper, scissors", but Shinji had seen how bad the apartment looked when he arrived and made sure to lose most of the matches to ensure he would be responsible for cleaning.

Today wasn't a day he had to be awake so early though. With both girls still in the NERV Medical Ward, he had little to do in the morning. Of course, old habits die hard, and so he never bothered to change his alarm.

The sound of the knocking came again. He wondered who would be at his door this early. He checked his NERV issued phone and saw that it was both still well charged and no calls came in, so chances were it wasn't them.

He threw on a shirt and sweat pants and answered the door. He was shocked by who he saw there.

"Hi, Shinji-kun," came the voice of Mana. "I hope I didn't wake you up. I remember you said you were usually up early."

"No," he lied. "Of course not. Come in."

Mana entered the residence and looked around a moment as this was her first time here. The apartment was a little messy, but since she knew that two girls lived here, that was to be expected.

"What brings you here so early?" Shinji asked.

Mana put her books down on the nearby table. "I was having issues with the math homework from yesterday. It's due this morning and I don't want to try to come up with some excuse. I figured you could probably help me. You're really good at math after all!"

"Heh," Shinji said sheepishly. The praise from here was a little embarrassing and he found himself with a hand behind his head. "I guess I am. Well, I'd be happy to help."

"Great!" Mana sifted though her books as Shinji cleared a spot on the table. He didn't notice Mana thumb something in her pocket.

For the next 20 minutes, Shinji helped Mana breeze through the homework.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Mana admitted.

"It is once you understand how the numbers relate to each other. Well, would you like some breakfast. I usually cook for Asuka and Misato this early."

Mana smiled sweetly. "I'd love that! I was afraid I would be going without this morning."

Shinji got up and walked to the counter to begin preparing food.

"Shinji-kun," she said questioningly. "I was wondering if you were willing to talk a little more about EVA."

Shinji said nothing at first. A moment later he finally spoke. "We talked about this. I'm worried you're going to get in huge trouble if I keep talking about it."

"Look," Mana began. "I know there is a lot about your job that bothers you. You don't like to keep secrets do you?"

Shinji sighed. "No... I don't. I didn't know what my mother was really doing at her job. The day I found out I was still a bit too young to understand, but I watched her die in front of me."

Mana frowned. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have –"

"She just... melted." Mana's eyes widened as she realized Shinji had a much more traumatic childhood than even she thought. "Her synchronization ratio hit 300 or something... I remember people yelling... screaming... It was horrible. Mom looked positively serene as she became transparent and faded away, leaving an empty plugsuit behind.

Mana just listened at this point, taking the horror in.

"When I link with that thing... I'm really afraid... Afraid it will take me too. It's the same one you see, the same one that killed mom."

"Kami-sama," Mana whispered.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's still inside it... watching me..." There was a long pause as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Mana stood up and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach taking the young man by surprise. He stiffened up at first when she leaned against him, but slowly relaxed into the touch.

"I didn't mean to touch such a terrible subject."

"It's fine," Shinji replied. "I only wish I had talked about it to someone earlier."

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I won't judge you."

Shinji smiled slightly at that. "I'm glad... I... I really like you Mana."

Mana smiled and held him a little tighter. "I like you too, Shinji-kun."

Shinji felt a warmth inside him that was welcome and yet seemed alien at the same time. Was Mana truly the answer to his prayers? He wanted to think so.

"So what's it like?" she asked.

"Synchronizing?" Shinji replied. Mana nodded. "Well... it's hard to describe... but I'll try..."

* * *

**End of Chapter VI**

* * *

_I want to fuck you like an animal,_

_I want to feel you on the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal,_

_My whole existence is flawed..._

_You get me closer to God!_


	7. Day 2: 6am to 12pm

**VII: Day Two (6:00am to 12:00pm)**

* * *

**0615 – Ryoji Apartment**

* * *

Kaji hated waking up in the morning. Each day was a reminder that he was still alive, and still in a world of shit. He served multiple masters, and keeping them all straight was now a matter of life or death for him. The JSSDF wanted to know what NERV was really up to, SEELE wanted him to make sure Gendo kept his end of the deal, and NERV gave him a do-nothing position so they can keep an eye on him because they already know that he at least serves SEELE. How else would he have had such an easy time stealing away Adam's Embryo from them to deliver to Gendo Ikari?

He didn't even contemplate how this situation came to be, he simply accepted it. Now, he had a job to do, and his job was to protect NERV from internal threats. He had one such threat in mind at the moment, and it gave him something to keep his normally slow days occupied. The investigation of Mana Kirishima was becoming interesting to say the least.

Mana's record was squeaky clean, not even so much as a reprimand from a teacher all her life. She grew up in a small town on the coast and moved recently to Tokyo-3. The problem was, the town's records have nothing on Mana or even the Kirishima family at all. This is what initially flagged her as a potential threat. As he continued his investigation, he has been able to find little evidence to back up her official record. If that weren't enough, she's taken an interest in one of the Evangelion pilots.

At this point, she seems like some kind of spy, but for whom? Was it the JSSDF? If it was, he had an obligation to stretch out the investigation as long as possible so she could complete her mission. But if her mission interfered with SEELE's plans, he would have to act sooner rather than later. At this point, he had no idea what she was really up to, just that she was in fact up to something.

He prepared his breakfast after finishing his shower. His phone rang, which knocked him out of his train of thought and his morning routine. Picking up the phone he noted it was nearly 6:30 now and that the caller was the head of Section-2. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Tashima wanted, but he had little choice.

Noboru Tashima was named head of Section-2 shortly before Kaji came on board NERV. He was a younger man, probably a little younger than him, but the hardness in his dark eyes spoke to Kaji as a man not to be trifled with. He was of genius intelligence and top physical form, two things that told Kaji that if it ever came to blows between them, Kaji wouldn't be walking away from that.

"Detective Ryoji," Kaji said after picking up the line.

"Detective," came the cold voice of Tashima. It was made all the more cold by its obvious youth. "I have some information for your investigation that you need to have."

"With all due respect Noboru-dono, it's not even 7 am yet. I have not completed my daily routine, let alone left for my office, as short of a walk as that is. Can this wait?"

"You are not the only one on a schedule, Ryoji-san." Kaji immediately noted that although he himself used an honorific of higher status, Noboru Tashima was talking to him as an equal and not a superior. Was he trying to get him into a more secure attitude around him so they could work together without issue? Or was it something more than that… perhaps a ploy to get him comfortable so that he would never feel the knife in his back when the time came.

"Very well then," Kaji replied. "Let me have it."

"I have virtually no surveillance data on Kirishima Mana that will be of use to you from multiple locations."

Kaji understood what that meant. Section-2 was nothing if not thorough, so if they had nothing, it was for good reason.

"Explain."

"There have been a few meetings between Kirishima Mana and Pilot Ikari Shinji over the past two days that we have no data on. The first was approximately 1317 hrs yesterday while both children were still at school. We heard part of a conversation but then there was nothing but noise. At first we thought it was equipment failure, but it's happened two more times since then; the Hideyoshi Arcade at Tokyo-3 Mall around 1822 hrs and again this morning at the Katsuragi apartment around 0523 hrs."

"Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, and three times is enemy action," Kaji commented.

"Agreed," Tashima replied. "I could understand issues with the equipment in a crowded place like a school or the arcade, especially with all the machines there, but a nearly abandoned apartment complex? Since then, I've had the equipment checked and there doesn't seem to be a problem. While a freak incident wouldn't be out of the question for the first two incidents, the same can't be said for the third. At this point I have no choice but to suspect a WNG is being employed, either by the subject or another team in the vicinity."

Either prospect was frightening. Kaji knew that the JSSDF only had access to White Noise Generators that were almost as unwieldy as the surveillance vans that they are equipped to, and the ones used by the JSSDF Intelligence Units was just as bad. If she had one on herself that meant two things; she was using much more sophisticated equipment than what either the government or NERV had, and that it wasn't the government that was spying but another outside agency... but which one? Was she another spy sent by SEELE? They had that kind of tech. He should know… he had one of their thumb-drive sized WNG's in his desk. And if not them... who?

"Keep me informed. I'm sure you have people looking for a counter-surveillance van by now."

"I wouldn't have gotten this job if I couldn't think that far ahead," he replied dryly.

"Of course… my apologies. I didn't mean to imply–"

"You'll find I'm not so easily insulted," Tashima interrupted. "Ryoji-san, we both know that you were given a do-nothing position. I appreciate the work you are doing for us and would only ask that you continue to look after NERV's interests. Allow me to deal with the technical aspects of this investigation and I promise you, I will keep you in the loop."

"Very well then, I'll focus my investigation on the classmates. Perhaps, its time I confronted her directly?"

"No," Tashima replied. "Don't tip her off just yet. I want to be ready for that."

"Understood."

* * *

**0714 – Kageo Street on approach to Tokyo-3 Junior High**

* * *

The sun was hiding from Tokyo-3 this time. Clouds were moving in from the west and it made the normally hot days a bit more stifling. Mana and Shinji walked together hand in hand. The few other children that were around to watch the pair as they walked together whispered and giggled, thinking the two of them a cute couple. Some of the girls though were sad it was not their hand he was holding. It was stark contrast to the low self-esteem Shinji normally had.

Today though, he was content. He felt as if Mana could truly understand him, and she's proven to him that she can be trusted. Though there was one thing that didn't sit right with him. The tiny little voice of doubt inside him spoke of the sensitive nature of their conversations and how there seemed to be no consequences from those talks. But that voice was being ignored by a child who desperately needed to feel loved.

They talked as they went, mostly about inane subjects. Though Shinji was not a gossip monger, he accepted that Mana was to an extent. She had the dirt on everybody it seemed, and she liked to tell him some of it. She was a smart girl, that much he could tell, especially as attentive to her surroundings as she was.

And she was beautiful, a fact he still could not believe. He expected that a meek and weak willed boy like him was bound to end up either alone, or with someone less than desirable. But Mana was absolutely perfect. What little he's been able to tell about her physique told him she has a dancer's body; thin but shapely with just enough feminine aspects to make her stunning. She kept her brown hair short but it was shaped, unlike Rei's bowl cut. And her eyes were dark yet they held a light that could not be extinguished.

There was just one thing that bothered him. She was perfect... but perhaps too perfect. The nagging thought in his mind always had to do with how Mana was so interested in EVA. The thought had occurred to him that Mana had an ulterior motive for being with him, but if that were true...

"Mana," he began. "I have a question for you, but I'm not sure how to ask it." Mana simply made a sound to signal her understanding. "Why is it you seem so interested in –"

Mana immediately placed a single finger perpendicular to his lips.

"It isn't safe to talk about that out here," she said in an even tone. "You have people tailing you at this very moment looking out for your safety."

Shinji looked a little nervous at that. _Is she a spy? Am I being used? _Mana gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, one too gentle and perfect to be from someone who didn't have his best interests in mind. Her reassuring smile convinced him he was jumping to conclusions.

"I'm looking out for you too."

Shinji blushed slightly. "Why?"

"I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?" Mana asked sweetly, earning an even stronger blush from Shinji. "In as much as you should be looking out for me, I will look out for you, because when two people are connected as we are, they have that obligation to each other."

Shinji nodded his understanding.

"I am as strong as steel in my resolve to protect and look after you, Shinji-kun."

"A girlfriend of steel, huh?" Shinji stopped blushing. "Then I will do the same for you, Mana-chan."

Mana blushed slightly but her smile told Shinji just how happy she was.

A few blocks away, two Section-2 Agents groaned in annoyance on how full of fail this mission has been so far.

* * *

**0830 – Main Atrium of NERV**

* * *

The surface instillation of NERV was part office building, part security center. A beeping sound accompanied the arrival of two of the building's most prominent members. Though many of NERV's employees were coming in at this time, none took note of Doctor Akagi and Lieutenant Ibuki holding hands as they left the security checkpoint. In the center of the Atrium they stopped and faced each other. Here they would part ways for a time.

"So I'm going to go ahead and work on the reconfiguring of the test chamber for the 4-Way Cross," Maya said. "If this works as well as we hope, we may be able to get this situation resolved as early as tonight." She specifically used words that wouldn't hint as to the full nature of what they were speaking of.

"I hope so," Ritsuko replied. "The... implications of this problem going on longer than that are not something I want to think about. I'll see you on the bridge in a few hours then."

"Yes, Sempai." Maya was going to simply let go and head off but Ritsuko wasn't having that, instead pulling her into a brief but potent kiss before parting ways with her. This stunned Maya for a moment who blushed and looked around to see if anyone took notice, but no one seemed to. She sighed in relief and headed for the elevator.

Two floors above on a balcony however, someone did take notice. And to say Kaji was surprised by what he had seen was a safe assumption. But he also looked upon them with disapproval.

"So... Doctor Akagi found herself a new toy," he said darkly and in a low voice. "And it's a girl. Did I ruin her that badly that she won't seek a man's company anymore?"

Despite the thought being obviously self-accusational, Kaji allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

**0922 – Asuka's Ward Room, NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

For the first time since this incident began, Rei awoke from a sleep that was utterly dreamless. It was the first good sleep she's had in a while, despite its relative brevity. She smiled slightly as she shifted a little against Asuka, though the strangeness of effectively cuddling with herself was not lost on her.

Moments later, Asuka also began to stir, having felt Rei moving.

"Good morning, Asuka-chan," Rei said in a soft voice. Asuka smiled a small gentle smile at her words. It had come to pass that Rei was the only person who could invoke emotion from her now. Perhaps Misato was right all along... Perhaps she could beat the drug if she held on to her love for Rei.

"Guten morgen, meine liebe," Asuka replied.

Rei blushed at first but then she looked surprised. "I understood that."

Asuka looked a little surprised. "Kannst du das verstehen meine worte jetzt?"

"I can," Rei replied. "I can understand you just fine... but... I can't seem to formulate a response in the same language."

"That is strange," Asuka replied "Must be another oddity caused by the body swap."

Rei looked sad for a moment. "How many more oddities are we going to learn about before we're normal again?"

Asuka hugged her a bit more firmly in response. She could hear Rei's voice getting strained like she was going to start crying.

"Do not worry about that, meine liebe," Asuka replied as she rubbed Rei's back gently. "We will think of something."

They held each other in silence for a time, enjoying each other's warmth, before Asuka finally broke that silence.

"I am sorry if this a difficult question... But I tried to get some answers out of Doctor Akagi and she was very invasive. Rei... why were you created?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rei said quickly suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She didn't want Asuka to know she was a construct and not naturally born, thinking it would shatter her perception of her.

"It is okay, Rei-chan," Asuka replied. "I know about the Chamber of Guf."

Rei looked immediately shocked at her. "You've seen it in your dreams?"

"Yes."

"With the real you inside."

Asuka's heart started beating faster. _How could she know that?!_

"Yes..."

"Commander Ikari did something horrible to you in your dreams... didn't he?"

"Okay, Wonder Girl, are you psychic or something?"

"I've seen the parts of that dream that your mind has hidden from you," Rei replied immediately, afraid she was losing Asuka in all of this. "Our dreams have become madness. I've watched Yui Ikari hang herself next to a doll of me, you birth an EVA and... and..." Her breathing suddenly became erratic.

Asuka immediately began to shush her, continuing to rub her back and keep her under the blanket where she could feel safe. But it's hard to calm a person down when you yourself are barely calm.

"Our dreams are the same, just different times." _'Why would she dream of seeing Shinji's mother commit suicide like mama did with a doll of herself next to her... that doesn't make any...' _Asuka's train of thought froze as the obvious stared her in the face... _'What if she's a clone of Shinji's mother? Would a clone of a person see the original as their effective parent? If so, it would explain why Yui took my mama's place in her dream...'_

"You were cloned from Yui Ikari," she stated. Rei simply nodded, not wanting to let go. "Now I understand… What you saw was my greatest trauma."

Rei looked at her a little shocked at that realization.

"I had just found out that I was accepted as an Evangelion pilot. I was so excited that I ran to mama to tell her… but when I opened that last door…" Despite having most of her emotions sapped by the drugs she was forced to take, she began to shake as she remembered in vivid detail seeing her mother hanging by her neck. Her face was blue indicating that she didn't break her neck when the noose pulled and she strangled herself. Hanging next to her was a small doll she had created to replace her daughter in her madness.

"She was insane," Rei whispered. "She tried to replace you with a doll."

"We really are replacing each other," Asuka noted. "I guess there is an advantage to these pills after all… I do not want to feel that fear and pain anymore from mama's death… I have already lived though it once."

"Don't talk like that," Rei countered as she sqeezed Asuka tighter. "I want you to be the real you, not the one becoming me. I want us to be back in our own bodies again… but… I don't want to lose what I have gained now."

"But emotions and feelings have caused you nothing but pain," Asuka pointed out.

"I don't care. I'd rather see the world though clear eyes, than the eyes given to me by the drugs. It is as if I'm staring at the world though the chamber…"

Asuka mused that was probably accurate. "Well, I still have to take those pills if I am to survive."

She reached over to the table next to the bed to retrieve the dose that was sealed and left for her last night. As she held the demon medicine in her hand she started at her fingers and noted the patterns of her fingerprints.

'_Fingerprints…'_

"Rei? Do you have to go to the Chamber of Guf often?"

"Once every week I have to go down to the labs," Rei replied. "My consciousness is copied into a computer system. Do you know why the clones exist?"

"No," Asuka admitted.

"I am the basis of the Dummy Plug System."

"I see," Asuka replied. "Clones of you uploaded with your experiences and memories act as the computer system." Rei nodded. "Are you escorted when you go down there?"

"No, I have clearance for that level. The security systems are biometric."

"Biometric," Asuka repeated as she stared at her hand.

"Fingerprints and voice recognition… Wait… You're not thinking…"

"I think Doctor Akagi wants me to visit the Chamber of Guf. She mentioned something to me last night just past midnight. I confronted her about the chamber and she said that it was a subject I shouldn't dig too deeply into with security being what it was… but she specifically stressed the words deeply and security."

"You may be right about her intentions then," Rei replied. "The Chamber of Guf is located within Terminal Dogma, the lowest levels of NERV. And if the situation between you and I has been kept confidential, it's highly probable that the security system has not be modified accordingly."

"Meaning I can use your 'credentials' as it were, to enter the Chamber."

"It's risky," Rei pointed out. "The halls will be monitored."

"But by who?" Asuka countered. "The MAGI? If the security system hasn't been adjusted, my presence won't even raise a flag because I have clearance for that area… well you do at any rate."

Rei frowned a little. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Rei, I have to do this."

"But what will it accomplish?" Rei replied. "You already know the chamber exists! What could be the purpose of visiting it?"

"I do not know," Asuka admitted. "But something is drawing me to it. Rei… I _have_ to go."

Rei looked down sadly but finally nodded once. "When you enter the elevator, hit these floor numbers in sequence; 17, 36, 9, Lobby, 34. When you do that, press and hold the button for level 2 at the same time."

"17, 36, 9, Lobby, 34, and hold 2 while I'm doing it," Asuka repeated.

"Good. Now when you get to the door to Terminal Dogma, you need to place your hand on the panel next to the door and say, 'Ayanami Rei, First Children, 0'. That will grant you access."

" 0. Got it."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to. But first thing's first." Asuka unsealed the pills.

"You'll lose some of the feeling you've managed to regain," Rei warned.

"I know… but we both know I have to take these. Look… just… hold me while they work okay? It is nice to have someone who cares help me through this…"

Rei actually shed a tear for Asuka and nodded, trying not cry. Asuka swallowed the pills and settled back into bed. Rei cuddled into her and held on tightly. Even though Asuka could feel her sense of touch weakening from the drug, she was able to hold on to her love for Rei.

"You will always be my strength, Wonder Girl," she said softly.

Rei smiled despite herself and she nuzzled into Asuka. Together they stayed until Asuka could effectively fight the drugs.

* * *

**1045 Hrs – Tokyo-3 Junior High, Class 2-A**

* * *

While the Second Impact was an interesting enough story, even the sensei of class 2-A had to draw the line somewhere. Today was one of those days as the class learned some relatively advanced algebra. Although some in the class were having difficulty keeping up, Hikari Horaki wasn't one of them. She had to be an example for her fellow students and so she diligently took notes and did her best to apply the formulas presented to her. And indeed, she met with greater success at the lesson than the rest of her class did.

After the lesson, the teacher gave the students time to discuss the work. Hikari asked for permission to go to the restroom. Although she didn't actually have to use it, she wanted a little time away from the class to clear her head. Obviously she didn't mention this to the sensei, whom gave her permission without a second thought.

Hikari left the classroom and proceeded down the hallway. As she got closer to the restroom, she watched as someone was walking up the stairs onto their floor. She paused a moment and was greeted by a familiar unshaven face. Immediately Hikari's heart started to beat harder in her chest; he was just as beautiful as she remembered him to be.

"Ah, Ms Horaki," he greeted. "Just the girl I wanted to see."

That didn't help her heart situation at all. But she kept her composure and did something she hadn't done in his presence before… she smiled sweetly.

"Detective Ryoji," she greeted. "I'm surprised to see you here so soon after our last meeting."

"Well, normally I don't make a habit of visiting middle schools; people might get the wrong idea about me… But my investigation requires it of me, and so here I am."

"I don't mind your visits," she offered cheerfully.

Kaji smiled slightly at that, but part of him started getting a little uncomfortable. Her attitude was a lot different from the no-nonsense, 'let me see your credentials', class-representative he talked to just yesterday.

"I'm glad, although I need to ask you a few more questions."

"I don't mind. I want to be cooperative." The way she worded that made Kaji see what she was doing… and what it was doing to him. He was starting to become attracted to her; her sweet demeanor, her girl-next-door looks, and especially the fact that she was wearing a school uniform all combined together to create something he had a hard time resisting…

Innocence…

"Have you ever noticed Mana bring anything to school that would be considered 'out-of-place'?"

Hikari thought about that a moment. "Like?"

"Say, something small and electronic with no apparent purpose."

"None that I can recall," she replied. "Should I keep my eyes open for something like that?" Her tone was almost flirty, and the way her eyes had softened was really starting to get to him.

"If you can without arousing suspicion… we may still be barking up the wrong tree here," Kaji replied, maintaining his composure.

"But you're looking at her more as a potential spy now," Hikari pointed out.

Kaji smiled despite himself. "No getting anything past you, huh."

"Well," Hikari explained. "I'm usually quite modest, but I know I have a quick mind. I just don't brag about it all the time like some girls do."

"No you don't," Kaji noted. "You're too sweet to allow pride to control you." Kaji realized how that sounded and mentally slapped himself in the face, especially when Hikari blushed noticeably after he said it. "Have you ever noticed her having hushed conversations with Shinji Ikari?"

"Yesterday, around midday," Hikari answered. "In fact now that you mention it, I thought I saw her put her hand into her left vest pocket for a moment during the conversation."

"I see," Kaji replied. It wasn't a definitive 'yes' to Mana owning a WNG but it at least told him there was a good chance of it. Without an exact time, he couldn't be certain but so far the events sync up with the supposed equipment failure that day. "Please keep an eye on her for me, but don't confront her. If she is a spy, she would have had some advanced training."

"You think she's dangerous?" Hikari replied, sounding concerned now.

"Maybe, but we still can't say for certain. Just be careful. I'd be very upset if something happened to you." And again Kaji realized how that sounded.

Hikari blushed again. "Thank you… that's sweet of you to say." Kaji was starting to care less about how it sounded. The girl almost sounded desperate for his attention.

"I meant it. Good day, Miss Horaki."

"Hikari," she quickly said. "You… you can call me Hikari."

Kaji smiled slightly. "Very well then, Hikari. Enjoy the rest of your day." And with that, he made his way downstairs and tried very hard not to look like he was in a rush to get out of the building.

Hikari sighed as she leaned against the wall in the bathroom. "What are you doing to yourself?" she whispered. "He's at least twice your age! You know better! You're not a bad girl, Hikari."

She stepped away from the wall and stood in front of the mirror. She could tell just by looking at her face that she had been blushing… blushing like a school girl. Although that's exactly what she was, she continued to chastise herself for doing so in front of an adult.

"Why would a man like that be interested in you, when he wasn't even interested in Asuka?" That thought made her sad. Asuka was so beautiful and exotic. If it wasn't for her own good-girl sensibilities, Hikari would have been curious enough to try 'playing for the other team'. But she promised herself she wouldn't have a phase like that and concentrated on Touji Suzahara… a boy who had obviously no interest in her at all.

She felt herself getting moist again thinking about her meeting with Kaji.

"Not again… not here!" she cried, blushing profusely. She quickly entered a stall, lifted her skirt, dropped her panties and sat down. "What is wrong with me?"

Unconsciously, she started touching herself. This would be a long bathroom break.

Outside the school, Kaji got his own hormones under control.

"Ok, Kaji. Get it together! You're not a pedophile, so why the hell were you contemplating what it would be like to have sex with a 14-year old junior high school student?!"

But the answer was staring him in the face and he knew it. It was the same reason he dated Ritsuko early in his college days, and the same reason he dated Misato. Both of those girls were doe-eyed and naïve, untainted by cynicism or crushing reality. They were full of hopes and dreams for the future and had little experience with interpersonal relationships.

They were innocent… just like Hikari. And Hikari was the ultimate expression of innocence. She was young, naïve, cute, and appeared to be just beginning to truly blossom as a young woman. That girl was like a piece of fruit at the peak of freshness yet still able to grow. The dark part of him that controlled his libido wanted that fruit… wanted her… wanted to taste it, and tear into it and drain it of all its sweetness. And that dark voice whispered such wonderful and horrible things to him… about how he could train her, finish raising her… make her his in mind, body, and soul. It would be different this time…Misato and Ritsuko were one thing, but Hikari had the potential to be something truly magnificent under his teachings. His perfect little pet…

Kaji ripped himself out of his fantasy. It was getting him nowhere and he still had a job to do. But his thoughts kept drifting to the girl he knew he shouldn't pursue.

"I'm starting to think I can't get off unless I corrupt something pure in the process," he whispered as he got into the car.

* * *

**1053 – NERV Medical Ward, Office**

* * *

That morning, since both children were feeling better they decided to have breakfast with Misato. Well, truth be told, it was closer to brunch. Asuka lamented quietly over her salad while Rei was given something completely different.

Sitting before her was a traditional western breakfast of eggs, 2 sausage links and rye toast. Never before had an opportunity like this arose. Rei stated a while back that she disliked meat, but the truth is her body is unable to process hard animal proteins. Whether it's because her body was not normal, or the drugs she was forced to take inhibited her body's ability to break down that sort of food, she didn't know. But now, she was free to at least try again.

Asuka was never a salad person. Give her some brats and sauerkraut and she was happy, but she knew Rei's body was different and couldn't handle such rich food so she quietly ate her salad while Rei got to try real food for the first time.

The two ate in silence. Across from them, Misato sat with a light lunch of her own consisting of a scoop of tuna salad in the center of a bed of lettuce with croutons and dressing. She watched the other two eat and started noticing a few things. When they sat down at this round table, Asuka moved her seat closer to Rei. When they first came in, Asuka seemed to instinctively put herself between Misato and Rei, as if she were protecting her.

Of course, Rei has been in a rather fragile state since this entire incident began. Though she's doing better with her own anxiety, she's far from perfect.

"How did the two of you sleep last night?" Misato asked.

"Okay," Asuka replied.

"Not well at first," Rei answered. Asuka looked concerned at her but Rei motioned it was ok for her to talk about it. "I had some strange nightmares. When I woke up from them, I was seeing shadows move on their own. Asuka came shortly after and I spent the rest of the night with her."

"And you didn't see the shadows move again?" Misato asked.

"No."

Misato could tell there were a lot of details she was leaving out of last night's events, but decided it wasn't important enough to pry. She did however think it was worthy of a tease.

"So… anything you want to tell me about last night?" Misato said playfully.

Rei blushed profusely at the accusation, hiding herself behind her red hair while Asuka's reaction was very different. She slammed her hands down and rose to her feet. Her red eyes took on an angry look that Misato had seen often enough in her when she had her own body.

"Can you not go more than two hours without acting like a juvenile?!" The emotion she was letting off was impressive considering the drugs in her system. "_Mein Gott_ you are acting like a 14-year old boy, only Shinji is more mature that you are right now! This has been strange and hard on us. Have some decency _verdammnt_!" Her eyes grew harder, if that were even possible. "And leave Rei alone!"

Misato was shocked at just how protective Asuka had become of Rei. Understandably, the former redhead's nerves were on a hair trigger. The Major knew that Asuka and Rei were in love with each other, and if they did share a bed last night, they likely became a lot closer. The evidence of that was blatant at this point. Rei's vulnerability had brought out Asuka's nobler aspects…aspects that perhaps even she herself didn't even know she had.

"I'm sorry," Misato apologized, shocking Asuka out of her anger. "I know I have a habit of teasing people a bit too much sometimes. And you're right; I do act like a juvenile. That comment was highly inappropriate considering what's been happening to you two."

"I am surprised to hear you admit it," Asuka replied. "Apology accepted." She sat down and went back to her salad.

The rest of the brunch passed in silence.

A short time later, they finished. Rei and Asuka returned to their now shared room and sat on the bed. They soon got to talking about their own experiences in Neverland…

"So that's what he did," Rei whispered, though the shock in her voice was obvious.

"I never felt so sick and weirded out than when I had that dream," Asuka continued. "When the thing's fingers seemed to almost phase into my body..." Asuka shuddered, earning a concerned rub on her arm from Rei. "I only felt that for a brief moment before I woke up… but I will never forget it."

"The aftermath wasn't pretty either," Rei picked up. "Nine of your fellow clones in the well were devouring you when the thing burst from your uterus and try to drag me into the well."

"Used and then tossed aside," Asuka noted. "As bad as that was though, you saw worse in that dream."

Rei nodded. "Seeing Yui hanging there… next to a small blue-haired doll…" Rei's eyes began to emit tears as she relived the incident again, earning a hug and a back rub from Asuka.

"It is okay now," Asuka said gently. "You will stay safe with me."

Rei nodded but said nothing, silently enjoying the warmth and security of Asuka's touch.

"What are we to make of all this?" Asuka finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I am uncertain," Rei replied softly as she pulled away a little. "The dreams almost seem like we are somehow becoming one in a way."

Asuka smirked a little. "That almost sounds romantic, Rei."

Rei blushed profusely at that but Asuka wasn't letting go of her. "Sorry Rei-chan, I shouldn't have said that."

Rei looked at her with an almost longing gaze. "I don't know what we're supposed to do now…" she admitted.

Asuka looked at her seriously. "What is it you want to do? If you think you know, you should go with your instincts."

"My… instincts?" Rei echoed before she got that cute little crease in her forehead that meant she was thinking about something. Asuka noted it looked the same, despite the fact that Rei was not in her own body right now. "I guess you're right." Rei suddenly looked determined. "I have to do this, I can't back down now."

"Do what?" Asuka asked. And she immediately got her response. Rei virtually threw herself onto her and tried to kiss her. She was clumsy and awkward with her attempt which amused Asuka a little. The former redhead wrapped her arms around the girl and adjusted herself to properly kiss her, tilting her head to avoid colliding their noses. Rei was a little surprised when Asuka tried to push her tongue in but she accepted it, finally figuring out how this gesture of affection was supposed to work.

Asuka pushed herself against the back board of the bed and Rei sat, virtually straddling her on her lap. They broke only a moment to get air before Rei was back at it again. The normally despondent girl suddenly felt alive as warmth spread throughout her body with every touch. There was nothing sexual, not really. But just the same she felt a certain oneness with Asuka she had never before experienced in her short life.

For Asuka's part, the drugs seemed to lose their power under the sheer force of Rei's love, because there was nothing dulled or diluted about what she was feeling now. The pure power of the emotion was crushing her drug-induced apathy and pushing aside her dulled senses, allowing her to feel the full power of this one, all-important moment… their first kiss. At that moment, they felt as if a link were established between the two of them… one that both Asuka and Rei hoped would never break.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they parted. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before Asuka held Rei against her.

"I promise you," Asuka began. "I promise you that no matter what your purpose is, I will save you from it. I will protect you."

Rei let a single tear slip before closing her eyes and holding Asuka tighter. "I have never cared much for my own life. My purpose will eventually end me, and I was ready to embrace that end with open arms. Now… now I don't want to die. I want to live, claim the life I deserve, and spend that life with you!"

Asuka shushed her gently as she rubbed the girl's back again.

"Do you really have to do this?" Rei asked with fear in her voice.

Asuka knew immediately what she was referring to. "You know I do. I must see the chamber for myself. Then I might finally begin to understand everything."

"You may not like what you find," Rei cautioned.

Asuka frowned slightly but Rei couldn't see that. "I know I won't like it."

* * *

**1137 – NERV, Lab 4, EVA-Testing Level**

* * *

"All ready Sempai!" Maya called out from her station.

Ritsuko pulled herself out from under one of the testing computers. "Even if this works, there's no guarantee that it will do the job when the chips are down," the doctor commented. "But it's all we've got now." She sat at the station and began typing. "Alright Maya, we'll start out slow and go from there."

"You mean, unlike last night?" Maya commented playfully. She had a little blush on her face despite herself, but the reference was obvious, and for the first time in a very long time, it was Ritsuko's turn to blush.

"Wow," the doctor replied. "What did I do to you?"

Maya chuckled aloud while her face turned a little redder. She was new to the concept of flirting with her significant other, and still a little innocent despite how close they had become. Ritsuko loved her giggles and chuckles, and was learning how to elicit them from her.

"Beginning 'Cross-Link' Protocol," Ritsuko called out as she started the sequence.

"Link's establishing," Maya reported, blush quickly fading as she got back on task. "Stages 1 through 15 cleared."

"Initiate first link."

"Hai!" Maya replied. "EVA to EVA link established. All systems between 00 and 02 are normal. Stages 16 through 33 cleared."

"Beginning phase two," Ritsuko called out.

"Stages 34 to 67 cleared. All functions still normal."

"Initiate second link."

"Hai! First Children linked though Cross-Link… System fluctuation within tolerance… Stages 68 through 112 cleared."

"Beginning final sequence," Ritsuko reported. "Here goes nothing. Initiate final link."

"Second Children linked though Cross-Link, 4-way synchronization confirmed at 15 percent and rising. Stages 113 through 197 cleared. Final 3 stages underway."

"Activating swap sequence in 3… 2… 1… commit!"

"Synchronization increasing, 60… 90… 120… 150… 175… 185… 192… 196… 197…. 198…. 199… 200!"

"Swap commencing… disconnecting EVA umbillicals."

"Pilot readings are erratic! Second Child is in cardiac arrest!"

"What?!" Ritsuko jumped over to Maya's station. "What happened?!"

"Sorry, Sempai," Maya apologized. "This simulation shows that the stress from the transfer was too much on Asuka. Rei seemed to be able to return to her body but… Asuka's heart gave out the moment she returned."

"What does the MAGI state her chances of resuscitation are?"

"About 14 percent," Maya reported grimly.

"Admittedly we beat tougher odds than that before," Ritsuko noted as she laid her arms over Maya's shoulders and crossed her wrists below the smaller girl's neck. Maya leaned back slightly and stared into her sempai at the screen.

"I'll start sifting through the data… maybe I can figure out what went wrong," Maya offered.

Ritsuko looked over at her screen and saw a word blinking on the lower left hand corner that said "time".

"Do that," Ritsuko agreed. "I have to go check on something. We'll make the adjustments when I get back."

"Hai."

* * *

**1152 Hrs – Elevator 9**

* * *

Asuka walked into the elevator at the end of the NERV Medical Ward. Avoiding Misato wasn't hard since the purple-haired girl decided to take a nap after brunch.

"Here goes nothing," Asuka whispered as she pushed her blue bangs from her forehead and put her left pointer finger over the button for the second floor.

'_Do I really want to do this?'_

"Yes," she whispered. "I do."

She held down the button for floor 2 as she was told and tapped the buttons for 17, 36, 9, the Lobby, and finally 34. As soon as the last button was pressed, the elevator started to descend.

"So far so good," Asuka whispered.

'_Why are you doing this… there is nothing you can do to stop what is coming. You should just deal with it and prepare for the end. You will ultimately lose her...'_

"Nein," Asuka whispered against her own apathy. The drugs were still trying to take away her ability to care. She contemplated stopping this and going back to the Medical Ward…

Then she remembered the kiss… the feeling of holding Rei as the girl straddled her lap facing her, but she didn't see it as it happened… she saw Rei as she should be, felt her body press against hers… felt the warmth pooling in her body and from their point of contact.

And then her thoughts got a lot racier as she saw the same scene again, only both were naked and wrapped in a sheet. She felt the press of Rei's skin against her own… felt Rei's body rubbing against hers.

A soft sigh escaped Asuka as she opened her red eyes and pushed the apathy away. "I am doing this for her… She is all that matters now."

Asuka watched the rotating numbers suddenly spin to blank plates and the door opened. The hallway was mostly metal and only dimly lit.

"_I feel like I fell down the rabbit hole,"_ Asuka mused in her head as she walked forward. The sound of her own footsteps echoed off the walls, and she didn't notice the elevator was recalled behind her, already on its way back up.

She saw the hallway widen near the end to a set of double doors that read, "Access to Heaven's Gate". But closer by she saw the room she was looking for.

"The Chamber of Guf," Asuka whispered. _"According to Jewish and Christian Lore, it is the halls where all the souls that ever will be await their birth on earth. I am beginning to think that NERV loves to pervert everything Christian. We call the monsters that are trying to destroy us 'Angels'. And over there is Heaven's Door'. What's next, a hidden game room named Paradise? The front door of NERV being renamed the Pearly Gates?"_

Asuka shook her head and banished the train of thought. She found the biometric panel Rei spoke of and placed her hand on it. A scanner began to scan her hand.

"Ayanami Rei," Asuka called out in a clear and even tone. "First Children. 0."

The panel turned green and the doors began to open.

"Looks like wonder girl was right," she whispered. "They really didn't change the security data despite the swap."

Inside the room was not what she initially suspected. There was some kind of apparatus in a square room. It looked like a cylinder of sorts with a partial seat inside of it. On the outside was a control system connected on the left. She approached the system and looked over the console. It seemed familiar to her, despite the fact that she never saw it before.

_She felt as if the stopper were pulled on her own reality. LCL rushed around her as she was drawn into a tube, set down by the currents into a clear cylinder. Suddenly, thoughts and memories flowed into her empty mind unbidden…_

"_Old hag…"_

"_It isn't nice to call someone an old hag."_

"_That is what you are, isn't it?"_

"_I'm going to tell Gendo you said that and he'll spank you!"_

"_He is the one that said it."_

"_What?!"_

"_He said, 'That old hag is annoying. That old hag is of no use anymore'."_

"_Shut up… just SHUT UP!"_

"_It's the truth…"_

"_You little bitch! Did you know you were replaceable too, Rei? Replaceable… just… like… me._

Asuka gasped and pulled her hand away from the console. She felt her throat burn as if she were being strangled.

_Gendo smiled as she opened her eyes. The fluid drained and she fell to her knees from the cylinder. A moment later, she retched up the LCL and felt the air burn her small lungs for the first time. He knelt down next to her and covered her small frame in a towel. He was so gentle…_

"_Easy," he whispered calmly. "You have just awoken."_

"_I did as you asked," she said as soon as her breath came back. "She did as you said she would. Is she…"_

"_Yes, Rei… she threw herself from the platform smashed her head on one of the MAGI system blocks on the way down. You have done well."_

"Bastard," Asuka whispered as the vision finally faded along with the burning against her neck. She stepped forward and pressed a sequence on the control panel. "He used her to force Naoko Akagi to kill herself…." She looked up and observed the walls of the room beginning to descend. "Naoko… Doctor Akagi's Mother… he was sleeping with her too. Rei knew that… and now, so do I."

Despite knowing what she would find when she got here, the scene as it unfolded still affected her. Within the confines of her chest, her heart began to beat faster as the glass became visible and the LCL vat came into view. A shot of fear hit her in her gut as she heard the giggling begin. The blissful clones knew that someone was there, and despite being mindless dolls, they still swam to the glass to see who was there.

Asuka backed into the cylinder as the clones came into view. Seeing Rei naked would have normally been a turn on for Asuka, but knowing these were mindless living dolls killed that immediately. They continued to giggle incessantly as they watched her. They moved around, swam and almost seemed to dance in the orange haze. It was maddening…

"Dolls…" she whispered in her own fear… "Nothing more than living dolls… No minds, no life… just… just dolls. Mein Gott… It is worse than I ever could have imagined it. But, why do they need so many?!"

"This is the dummy plug system," came the voice of Ritsuko.

Asuka spun and saw that the doctor was now standing in the doorway. She entered and pressed a button, causing the door to close behind her.

"Dummy Plug… Clones of Rei…" Asuka knew this of course, but it never truly clicked into her head just how insane it was until she was staring at the collection of clones herself. She tried to tell herself she was back in the dream… that she'd wake up if she just willed it hard enough…

"I'm glad you found your way down here Asuka," Ritsuko said in a serious tone. Her watch beeped signaling the change of the hour. "We have a lot to discuss, you and I…"

* * *

**End of Chapter VII**

* * *

_Through every forest, Above the Trees..._

_Within my stomach, Scraped off my knees..._

_I drink the honey, Inside your hive..._

_You are the reason, I stay alive..._


	8. Day 2: 12pm to 6pm

**VIII: Day Two (12:00pm to 6:00pm)**

* * *

"I'm glad you found your way down here Asuka," Ritsuko said in a serious tone. Her watch beeped signaling the change of the hour. "We have a lot to discuss, you and I…."

"You led me down here," Asuka noted. "You specifically hinted at me coming here despite how dangerous it is."

"The danger was a bit… overstated," Ritsuko explained. "While certainly you would be executed for coming down here, the chances of getting caught are remote. The MAGI only alerts anyone if there is an unauthorized access detected, and there are no working cameras or listening devices down here."

"Seems like an oversight," Asuka noted.

"Not really. Only a few people even know this place exists."

Asuka's attention was turned back to the Rei clones, as she heard them giggling again.

"The Dummy Plug," Asuka whispered. "What is it all for?"

"That's going to take quite a bit of explaining," Ritsuko replied. "The first thing I have to tell you however is both necessary and may be the biggest shock you will have. Our purpose is not to prevent Third Impact… it's to set the stage for it."

"What?" Asuka could barely believe her ears.

"SEELE, our mysterious benefactor, is planning on triggering Third Impact themselves under their terms. If they are successful, mankind will merge into a new being… a new god. That is the truth of Instrumentality."

Asuka held on to the device in the middle of the room. The thought that everything in her life was in essence, a lie, was almost too much for her. Combined with knowing she was going to take part in the betrayal of her entire species didn't help her situation at all. "I do not believe it."

"You must… because everything else I have to tell you will hinge upon that one truth… the real reason why Rei was created."

Asuka looked at Ritsuko now, but there was definite fear in her eyes, even through the fog of the narcotic. "She figures into Third Impact somehow?"

"Not from SEELE's perspective. Rei's purpose is to allow Gendo to hijack Third Impact for his own benefit."

Asuka put it together herself; it was why Shinji's mother was cloned to become Rei. "He's trying to bring back Yui."

"Very good," Ritsuko commented. "In order to do that he had to make sure he had a genetically compatible individual, however Rei also needed to be connected to humanity as a whole. Have you ever wondered why the angel Sachiel was numbered '3' when there was only one other known angel? Of course the first was Adam."

"There is a second?"

"Tell me something Asuka… what is it the Angels want to do?"

Asuka looked a little worried at where this conversation was going. "Start Third Impact."

"And how will they do that?"

"By finding Adam." Asuka finally realized it… all the battles fought, always for this little patch of earth… "He is here?"

"Yes… in embryonic form."

"That's what Commander Ikari had in his hand," Asuka realized. "And what he…" she shivered.

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked now worried since she never mentioned where the embryo was.

"I had a dream where the commander implanted the embryo into my womb though his hand."

Ritsuko looked at Asuka with some level of fear now. "How can you know about the embryo of Adam?"

"Rei and I have been sharing memories somehow," Asuka explained. "She has my childhood trauma, and I have more of her knowledge."

"Rei didn't know about Adam," Ritsuko corrected. "She knows her role is to die to bring about the impact, but she was never told how it would happen."

"Of course not… just keep her doped up until the end," Asuka grumbled. "If only this medicine was not necessary to keep me alive."

"That's the thing," Ritsuko said sadly. "It isn't."

Asuka froze. "What?" she whispered dangerously.

"Rei's body is perfectly stable and normal, all things considered. Gendo Ikari had my mother develop those drugs specifically to keep Rei docile and under control so that she could be properly molded into the conduit for his plan."

"No… that… that is not true," Asuka cried as a tear broke her eye and ran down her cheek. "You are lying! There is no way Gendo would do something to hurt his precious Rei!"

"To him, she is just a tool… nothing more… She is only a mockery of his wife."

Reality crashed down on Asuka as she realized Rei suffered her entire life needlessly, and these past two days were also full of needless suffering on her part, full of fear and new traumas. But that wasn't all of it, Asuka herself had to suffer as well… feeling like she was becoming a doll, cutting herself, forced to fight off apathy…

"You verdammnt BITCH!" Asuka screamed and threw herself into Ritsuko. Before the doctor could begin fighting back, Asuka had her hands wrapped around the doctor's throat and had her against the wall. "I will kill you the same way your mother killed Rei!"

Though Ritsuko was bigger, she didn't have the same strength. Both Rei and Asuka had been training since they were young to be pilots, a job that was just as physically demanding as it was mentally. In addition, Asuka was raised in Germany where she received advanced combat training. This combined into one truth that Ritsuko was now facing as she was deprived of precious oxygen; a lab scientist like her has no chance in this situation.

"You made both of us suffer and for what?! I will not let you harm Rei ever ag…" Asuka froze as Ritsuko had rather gently placed her right hand on Asuka's cheek. There was a sadness in Ritsuko's eyes that Asuka had never seen before… an acceptance of blame… The doctor was ready to die. It sapped Asuka's will to hurt the scientist any further and she slowly let go of her neck. Ritsuko breathed in slowly and calmly, managing to stay on her feet throughout this ordeal.

Asuka began to cry… honestly cry. Even though the fog, her emotions were now fully frayed. It was so much to take in at once, and Ritsuko wasn't done with her yet. Despite never wanting to seek comfort from the scientist, Asuka allowed herself to be held as she continued to let out her emotions.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Ritsuko finally said sounding a little hoarse. "I feel sick being a part of something so horrible. But Gendo would have been able to tell if I had not given you and Rei the drugs."

"Why?" Asuka asked. "Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Because I'm tired, Asuka. I've been disenfranchised by this whole situation. Instrumentality is not what the human race needs; it needs a different kind of hope. We don't deserve to have the power we have now, let alone become as a god. And I too have been betrayed by Gendo Ikari."

"Tell me," Asuka nearly demanded.

"Gendo Ikari sought physical comfort from my mother, long ago."

"I figured that much from Rei's memories of her death," Asuka replied.

"Yes well, after he killed her off… I was next," she continued sadly.

"No," Asuka whispered, barely believing it.

"He's become violent. He tells me to come, and I go to him. After he's done I have new wounds to add to my collection. He loves nothing save for his wife, and anything that isn't a useful tool to get him closer to his goals is simply used for whatever it's worth and tossed aside like so much fodder."

Asuka shook her head. "I misjudged you. I thought you were just a power obsessed bottle-blonde."

"I was," Ritsuko corrected. "Why do you think I was so easily ensnared by Gendo Ikari? It wasn't until years after the fact that I found out what he did to my mother." Asuka frowned on that, finally separating from Ritsuko. "And I will admit to being curious about what the drugs would do to you… but I realized that such thinking was unbecoming of a human being, let alone a scientist. When I realized how badly the drugs were messing you up, I wanted to stop then…"

"You mentioned the Angels being numbered," Asuka said to cut off Ritsuko's confession. Part of Asuka knew Ritsuko probably enjoyed the experiment while it lasted, but at this point, she knows the woman has suffered enough for that.

"Yes," Ritsuko explained. "Adam in embryonic form does not put out enough energy for the angels to trace, so we needed a decoy, something to drag them into this part of the world. We needed an Angel… so we found one here within what we call the Black Moon. To be honest, we did expect to find her here."

"The Second Angel." Asuka turned towards her. "Show me."

"Are you sure you want to see it?" Asuka nodded. "Very well, this way." Ritsuko led her out of the room and into the hallway. The walk ended at a door noting that the room beyond was 'Heaven'.

"Should we knock?" Asuka whispered in deadpan.

Ritsuko smirked slightly and opened the door with her credentials. "Rei has never seen this before, but she knows it's here."

Asuka entered the room and gazed up at something she never expected to see.

"The Second Angel," Ritsuko announced. "Lilith."

"She is… almost human," Asuka commented. Though the angel was missing her legs, the crucified being hanging from the cross had a human-like body structure. "Why is she impaled?"

"That is the Lancea Longini," Ritsuko explained. "It prevents her energies from going beyond our control."

"The Lance of Longinus… the weapon that was said to pierce the side of Christ during the crucifixion. There really is no Christian myth NERV will not bastardize is there?"

"It's amazing how much myth is fact," Ritsuko replied dryly. "Lilith is the mother of all humanity. She is the entity our entire race is derived from."

Although shocking in its own right, Asuka was already getting desensitized to the secrets of NERV. She didn't know if that spoke well or ill of her.

She suddenly felt a pull between her and the angel hanging on the massive cross and realization came to her. One she was no longer surprised about.

"This is where the other half of Rei's DNA came from." Ritsuko looked at her with a little shock. "It would only make sense. You said Rei had to be connected not just to Yui but to all of humanity as well. How else would you do that unless the other half of her DNA came from a being that represents our very inception?"

"What are you feeling, Asuka?" Ritsuko asked.

"A pull… a desire to become one with Lilith. I am going to guess that is why the walls are so thick, and Rei has never been allowed to be here." Asuka suddenly winced in pain and placed her hands over her lower abdomen. She felt a burning coming from deep inside her body.

"Wha… what is happening to me?!" Asuka cried. Ritsuko immediately grabbed the girl and dragged her back into the hall, slamming the door closed behind her. The pain instantly began to subside.

"The S2," Ritsuko finally replied.

"Rei has a core," Asuka noted. "It is why she never bleeds."

"I'm sorry all of this has to be lumped on you like this," Ritsuko said, placing a hand on Asuka's shoulder. "But it is necessary."

Asuka cradled her stomach, visualized in her head the core inside her body… Rei's body… "This cannot happen," Asuka said with finality. "If I am to save Rei, Third Impact cannot be allowed to take place. How do we fix this?"

"First, I need to destroy Gendo's plans, and I have an idea on how to do that. There is a system built into the Dummy Plug programing routine called Lazarus. If something were to happen to Rei, the system would be able to record Rei's battle data though her Evangelion. I reported to Gendo that the system triggered during the cross synchronization experiment."

"But it did not," Asuka concluded. "If Gendo knew that, he would have had me killed and then Rei replaced with another clone from the well. You did the right thing."

"I can still use Lazarus to my advantage in this case," Ritsuko continued. "Maya and I are setting up a new synchronization procedure to force another accident to occur. If it works, we will be able to return both of you to your original bodies."

"But then Rei will revert back to her normal self," Asuka pointed out.

"Not if you stop taking the drugs. But you will need to be careful of how you act, especially around him."

Asuka realized she was right. If she really didn't need the drugs in her system, then there was no point in continuing their use. Rei can reclaim her body with all of her emotional and sensory functions at full, just as she wanted.

"Then you'll trigger Lazarus and destroy the Dummy Plug data," Asuka noted. "But the commander always seems to know everything before it happens."

"I'm part of the reason why," Ritsuko replied. "We can do this, Asuka. We can stop his plans… but his vengeance will be terrible. The only way we can be assured that Gendo won't take action is to remove him from the picture."

"How?"

"By letting the JSSDF know exactly what's going on. I can collect enough proof for them to take action, but we still have to get the information to them. We need a link into the JSSDF."

"I take it by the sound of your voice, you know just what link to use."

"Kaji is a triple agent," Ritsuko replied.

"I wish I could say that I am surprised," Asuka commented. "But I cannot. I assume he works for NERV, SEELE and the JSSDF?"

"You are intelligent," Ritsuko commented. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"All of the angels have attacked here except one; Ghagiel the Sixth Angel. He attacked us when we were on the Over-The-Rainbow transferring my EVA to Tokyo-3. You say that the embryo does not put out enough of a signal to alert the other angels, but I believe that is only because of his proximity to Lilith. I think he was partially awake during the trip and sent out a 'distress call' so-to-speak, which is why we were attacked so far from Tokyo-3."

"Why would Adam be on the carrier?"

"Because Kaji was there, and he works for SEELE. I doubt such an organization would trust Gendo with the embryo at first, so it was likely in cold storage with them. The Instrumentality Committee regularly meets outside of its UN visits in a meeting hall in Berlin. I have to surmise if the Instrumentality Committee is just a front, then the real members of SEELE still meet in the same location for convenience, or at least have their facilities there. That said, Kaji would have had access to the facility, so he stole the Embryo from them and brought it to NERV. Kaji escaped during the battle, likely with the Embryo with him, but by then we had already engaged the angel. It was not about to break off its attack, especially since Kaji took a route it could not follow… and because the EVA's are based on Adam as well are they not?"

Ritsuko looked at her with a shocked expression. "How could you–"

"In our dreams, Rei's and I… Gendo implanted the embryo into my body while I was in the well with clones of me… as in clones of my real body. Rei's side of the dream showed me later as very pregnant, and the creature that tore its way out of my body resembled an EVA, only smaller."

Ritsuko didn't know what to say, she didn't realize the dreams were so detailed or that so much was being revealed though them.

"Third Impact," Asuka continued. "To avoid it, mankind has built weapons in the image of our enemy, by his flesh and of his flesh."

"EVA 01 is derived from Lilith… but yes, 00 and 02, as well as 03 are all derived from Adam."

"If Kaji is serving too many masters, he will want a way out that does not involve his death. If we can offer him that, I am sure he will be willing to betray everyone he is working for except us."

"I agree. I will speak with him soon. For now, we keep going as we have been, until the pieces begin to fall."

"Soon… soon the girl I love and I will be free of this nightmare. The next 24 hours will mean the difference between survival, and extinction…"

Ritsuko was worried which would ultimately prevail.

* * *

**1242 – NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

Asuka was still a little numb from shock. She just had many of NERV's secrets dumped upon her, and the realization of just how big everything was made her feel a little less confident than she did only 10 minutes ago. She needed comfort, and she knew where to get it.

When she entered the room she shared with Rei, she saw that Rei was back in one of Asuka's outfits and had just finished her hair. She turned towards Asuka and smiled sweetly. It seemed she was finally starting to adjust to her new life.

"How did it go?" she asked in a low voice.

Asuka walked over to her and Rei immediately looked concerned. Rei knew shellshock when she saw it, and the look was definitely there, the situation made creepier by the fact that she was looking at herself with that look.

Asuka sat on the bed, smoothing out her school skirt, and trying not to totally freak out. Rei sat next to her and waited patiently for Asuka to do something. The blue haired girl turned towards her and hugged her, but unlike the other times Asuka had done this, her head came down to the chest of Rei. The redhead wrapped her arms around her, holding her to her chest as a mother would her child. It was one of those things that Asuka thought was so special about Rei, though now, knowing she was derived from the mother of all humanity, she understands why she could be so motherly in her own right. It was something Asuka needed at that point.

"Tell me," Rei asked.

"Not yet," Asuka replied, keeping her voice together. "Doctor Akagi met me down there and we discussed much." She paused. "I… I just want to be held right now."

Rei looked down upon the nearly broken face of the girl she loved and gently stroked her hair. "Okay," she replied, not wanting to push the point. She knew Asuka would tell her in time. For now she would sit here with the girl, and let her recover from what must have been one of the worst hours of her life so far.

* * *

**1445 – Tokyo-3 Junior High: Class 2-A**

* * *

Hikari was silent most of the day, aside from her duties as class representative; she had a lot on her mind. The freckle faced girl still couldn't get Kaji out of her mind, and it was starting to affect her school performance. She was chastising herself in her own mind at this point on a near constant basis. She knew she shouldn't be infatuated with him, but she was, and it was starting to disturb her. One thing she knew for certain… she wanted to see him again.

Nearby, Mana and Shinji were in the far corner of the room from Hikari discussing their futures.

"What is it you really want to do?" Mana asked him.

"You'll think I'm silly," Shinji protested.

"No, really! I won't! Promise!"

Shinji sighed and looked out the nearby window, the same window that Rei always looked out of. Beyond the parking lot was mostly wilderness, the area beyond Tokyo-3, and Shinji immediately understood why Rei always gazed out of this window. It was beautiful. There were many wild sakura trees and he imagined it was a beautiful display when the petals began to fall in the wind.

"Shinji?" Mana called, getting his attention.

"Sorry, Mana," he apologized. "I just kind of zoned looking at all the nature."

Mana chuckled. "So tell me."

"I want to play professionally."

Mana blinked. "The cello?" Shinji nodded. "Then go for it."

"But it's so hard to become a professional cellist!"

"All the more reason to do it!" Mana commented. "You have to follow your dreams. You won't be an EVA pilot all your life… the war has to end sometime, right?"

"I guess so," Shinji replied. But he had never looked that far ahead. Shinji had assumed that the job would kill him eventually, but Mana was right… it couldn't end like that. "So what about you?"

Mana smiled. "Well I always dreamed of joining the military, but I don't think that's for me anymore."

"Really?"

"I've… been learning to play the violin in secret." She looked a little ashamed of herself when she said that.

"Really?" Shinji replied, suddenly quite flattered.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "I guess knowing you played made me want to take up an instrument of my own."

"It'll take years of practice," Shinji pointed out.

"I know," Mana replied. "But it's worth it for me to try. Speaking of things that are worth it, we'll both be 16 before long and legally able to move out of our guardian's homes. We should move in together!"

Shinji's face flushed pretty red when she casually inserted that into the conversation. The idea of living with Mana had definitely appealed to him, but he wasn't expecting her to bring it up this soon.

Mana giggled. "I embarrassed you again!"

"S-sorry!"

Mana giggled once more. "I should be apologizing, not you silly!" She brushed her hand through his hair. "You're always so defensive all the time. Relax… I won't bite… unless you ask me to that is…" The way she said that last part made him blush again, but he couldn't deny that he was in love with her now.

"I trust you, Mana."

* * *

**1517 – Katsuragi Apartment**

* * *

Shinji entered his apartment with the customary greeting, but as has been usual the past few days, no one was home to respond.

"I wonder if everything is okay," Shinji mused as Mana entered the apartment behind him and found a place to put her shoes.

"I'm sure if something terrible had happened they would have told you by now," Mana replied, trying to sound supportive. "Is there a message on the machine?"

"Let me check," Shinji replied and hit the answering machine. A moment later, Misato's voice could he heard

"_Hey, Shinji-kun. I'm sorry to say that I still won't be coming home tonight. I think the girls are getting better, but I need to be here just in case something goes wrong. Try not to worry though, everything will be just fine. Make sure Pen Pen is fed and I'll see you tomorrow… I hope."_

"I wonder what happened," Shinji mused. "It must have been a pretty bad accident to put the girls out of commission like this for close to two days now."

Mana says nothing, just waiting to see what Shinji does. A moment later, the boy smiled slightly.

"I think you're right, Mana. If it was something really bad, I would have heard something by now." Shinji put his books down and walked into the kitchen Mana followed behind, making no sound at all.

"So, would you like some tea or –"

He turned to finish the conversation only to see Mana was right behind him before he could react the girl grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Shinji stiffened up instantly and tried not to breathe, remembering what happened when Asuka tried this with him. But something was different this time… she felt Mana's hands slid around behind him pulling him into the embrace. He tried to wait it out, not knowing what to do and resisting instinct the entire way.

Mana finally pulled back a little and said calmly, "You know, this works a lot better if you kiss me back, silly."

Before Shinji could comment or respond she tried again. This time Shinji's stiffness loosened up a bit. Something about the way Mana was touching him made him less uncomfortable. He fell into the rhythm, suddenly stiffening when Mana offered a tongue but he did accept it a moment later, finding he was enjoying it more than he thought he would. Little by little, the stiffness of his actions began to loosen until the embrace between them became mutual in all respects.

They parted a moment later. "You learn fast," Mana commented in a low voice.

"I… I've only ever done that once before," Shinji said in an even lower voice, appearing to be quite flushed. "Asuka wasn't very nice about it."

"She doesn't appreciate you like I do," Mana said immediately. "Forget her. I love you, and I will always be here for you." She took one step back and started to pull her shoulders out of her school uniform.

"M-Mana! What are you…" She silenced him with a kiss.

"I want you and I to become one, Shinji-kun. I've never done this before, but I want to do it with you."

"But…" Again he was silenced with a kiss. She pulled a button from inside her skirt him and that entire part of her school uniform fell from her body. Her white shirt covered her below the waist so Shinji couldn't see her panties yet.

"Is this really okay?" Shinji asked, though seeing more of Mana's skin than he's ever seen before was whittling away at what little self-control he managed to muster together.

"I don't care," Mana replied with finality. "I love you, and that's all I care about."

She unbuttoned her white shirt and shrugged it from her shoulders as she spoke, and Shinji was now able to truly appreciate the fact that Mana had the body of a dancer. Her hips swelled ever so gently, and her breasts, thought hidden by her bra still were small but perfect in his opinion. He didn't have to wait long to see them as Mana reached behind her and opened it, shrugging the article from her body.

Shinji's face instantly went flush as he was given an opportunity to look upon her. Mana stepped forward and kissed him again, allowing Shinji's hands to stroke across the bare skin of her back. His fingers traced her shoulder blades and down her spine as they continued their embrace. Shinji never even felt his belt being undone or his trousers being opened. He only realized it when he stiffened up in reaction to a soft hand caressing his erect member.

Mana was surprised when she felt it for the first time. It was her first that she'd seen in these conditions, and Shinji was actually well endowed for his age and size.

"M-Mana… don't…"

But before he could protest further, Mana gave him a quick kiss before dropping gracefully to her knees and running her tongue across the bottom of his penis from stem to head. He stiffened again, hands clenching the countertop behind him as a shot of pleasure he never felt before struck him.

"Y-You don't have to…" Again he was cut off as Mana took his member into her mouth and slowly slid it in and out. Her tongue continued to run along the bottom edge occasionally swirling around the tip as she pulled back then under it again as she pressed forward. Shinji knew he couldn't take too much more of this, but he couldn't even form words to warn Mana of what was to come.

For nearly three minutes she kept a relentless pace until she felt him go completely ridged. Taking gentle hold of his scrotum, she buried about half of his cock in her mouth as he erupted and concentrated on swallowing. Though she was not an expert, this being her first attempt, she managed to take it all in without spilling a drop.

Shinji breathed out as his climax began to ease. He never noticed that Mana had managed to get him the rest of the way out of his clothes while he recovered. Though he began to go flaccid, Mana was quick to take his member into her hand again and coax another erection out of it.

"Why did you do that?" Shinji asked, now noting that Mana didn't necessarily like what she just did.

"I read in a magazine once that men have an easier time getting off than girls do," she replied. "Getting you off first then building you back up is way to make sure you'll last when we really start to play."

"You didn't have to swallow it," Shinji noted.

"No," Mana replied. "But I feel it would have been rude if I didn't."

Mana pulled him over to the couch and made him sit down. Leaning down she kissed him again, and Shinji noticed a salty taste in her mouth. It wasn't too horrible but he also realized he had the tail end of it. She continued to rub him until he was fully prepared, then she took her panties off, letting the white cotton fall to the floor. Shinji looked at her vagina and saw that she kept it shaved, which was a bit unexpected considering the normal attitude about 'adult hair'.

Her legs framed his as she positioned herself over his lap. Taking his member in one hand she tried to push it into her body. After a pained sound, she pulled back.

"Are you okay?", Shinji asked.

"I'm doing something wrong," Mana replied. "I thought it was supposed to just… slide right in."

Shinji reached down and ran his hand over the skin. Mana made a sharp intake of air as he did so.

"I think you need to be wetter down there," he mused. His middle and ring fingers began to run along the slit causing Mana to breathe harder. While he didn't know what he was doing really, he had masturbated before and knew that slower motions felt better than faster ones. Asuming the same was true for girls, he followed that line of thinking and stroked slowly and softly over the skin.

"That feels good," Mana purred. Shinji continued, now emboldened by her words. Eventually, he was able to slide both fingers a little deeper into the slit, noting Mana jumped a little when he hit something near the top of the slit.

He stopped and gauged her reaction. The moan that accompanied her exhale told him she liked that, so he did it again, moving over that spot in a slow circle. Her hands clamped down on his shoulders to steady herself as she moaned again, unconsciously bucking her hips in the process. His fingers traced down the slit again and found it a lot wetter than it previously was. Also, he was able to unfold her slit a little. Using his other hand he found the entrance pushed the tip of his penis in.

Mana moaned approvingly again and slowly lowered herself onto him. Though there was a little resistance at her hymen, she didn't register the pain, burying him to the hilt inside her. Shinji snaked his arms around her lower back and up to her shoulder blades as she slowly rolled her hips back and the forward, attempting to find a rhythm with him. The heavenly sensations that accompanied every movement were beyond anything she thought possible. His hands fell upon her hips, helping to guide her as she moved and increasing the sensations they felt.

Shinji's breathing soon matched hers as stared into each other's eyes, feeling the slow build up of pleasure. Mana's moaning became louder and more pronounced as they continued, and Shinji's remaining doubts about his performance here melted away. His hands traced up her stomach, cradling her breasts a moment before sliding around behind to her lower back and back to her hips again.

"Kami-sama," he whispered to her. "You're so beautiful, Mana… I can't believe you're letting me do this to you."

"Why wouldn't I," she replied softly and kissed him even as she continued to grind him. She felt the tip of his member pressing against her cervix now and her inner walls were beginning to contract. The feelings within her were quickly reaching a boiling point and she wasn't sure how long she could keep going.

Mana arched back at a particularly powerful wave of pleasure and Shinji seized the opportunity. Using one of his hands on her back he pulled her forward a bit and clamped his mouth down on one of her hardened nipples. Her breasts were very sensitive so this sudden assault nearly pushed her over the edge that moment. But she wanted him to be closer, she tried to resist but Shinji's assault on her left breast was nearly expert despite this being his first time. His tongue rolled around the hardened tip of her nipple lightly flicking at the end of its circle.

She cried his name as she suddenly was unable to control herself anymore. The walls of her birth canal clamped down on him as she came. Shinji let go of her breast and in one last groan let go, revealing he had been holding on before she was. Despite already having one climax this afternoon, he shot heavy and deep into her, and she felt the warmth begin to spread inside of her as she knew from experience just how hot his seed was. Now completely spent, she slumped forward on him breathing hard and feeling hoarse, not realizing she had been screaming.

Shinji reached over next to him and found a folded blanket, one Asuka usually used when she watched TV. It didn't even bother him that it was hers at this point. Mana was coming down from her climax and she began to shiver as the temperature of the room finally made itself known to them. He wrapped them both in the blanket, feeling her stop shivering soon enough.

"Wow," she whispered. "Just… wow…" She kissed his neck and leaned her face on his shoulder.

"Yeah… that was something else," Shinji replied. He just realized he was still inside of her, likely starting to soften. But as soon as Mana tried to adjust her position, his member came alive again.

"Gah!" Mana cried softly and moaned from the sudden stimulation. "Are you serious?!" she asked sounding almost exacerbated.

"Heh. Guess I'm ready for round two if you are," Shinji said though he was a little flush when he said that.

Mana actually blushed a little, realizing just what kind of monster she had awoken.

"_So… you're starting to come out of your shell at last,"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**1545 – NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

Rei continued to lay upon the bed with Asuka using her as both a pillow and a mattress. She knew Asuka had suffered though the worst secrets of NERV, and she also knew there had to be more questions on her mind. She had spent the last hour watching Asuka's dreams, and they weren't pretty. She saw Instrumentality, how it could happen, saw giant white EVA's circling like vultures, watched as the crosses of red light sprung from the ground, and the world's population discorperating into orange goo.

Watching dreams while she was still awake was a strange affair. The latest bad dream, one of both of them dying soon ended and Asuka began to awaken.

Rei knew what was coming and prepared herself. Asuka jolted away despite the fact that the dream ended nearly a minute ago, her mind loosing track of time. Rei was already rubbing her back and making sure she felt her embrace. Asuka sighed and let a tear fall.

"We can't let it happen," the former red-head whispered.

"I know," Rei replied softly.

"Is that how you saw Instrumentality?" Rei knew Asuka was asking because the link they had forged allows them to now fully experience each other's dreams. Somehow, they simply 'knew' that the other knew.

"No," Rei replied. "I believe that our minds, as close as they are now, are somehow able to see things as they can happen."

"Future sense?" Asuka asked.

"Something like that," Rei replied. "It is still a future not set. We can change it."

"We will change it," Asuka determined. "We can end all of this if Adam is dead."

"Adam is an angel, even in embryonic form, he would be impossible to kill under… wait…."

"What is it?"

"There might be a way," Rei realized. As soon as the picture of it came into her mind, Asuka saw it as well.

Gendo (and most like SEELE as well) experimented at one point with creating a metal with similar properties to Lancea Longini. Only a few shards of the metal were produced by Gendo, though if the vision of Third Impact was to be believed, SEELE already had 9 EVA sized proxy lances. If the legends about the metal were true, then…

"If I can get my hands on one of the slivers of the proxy lance metal, I might be able to use it to kill Adam," Asuka said. "That would rob Gendo of his power…and no one would be able to initiate Third Impact."

"You pulled the information out of my head," Rei pointed out. "Our link is getting stronger."

Asuka looked up and played with Rei's red hair… Asuka's hair… "Is that so bad, mein liebe?"

Rei blushed despite herself. "No," she whispered demurely.

"When we're back in our own bodies, I will show you how to loosen up."

"You could show me now," Rei pointed out boldly.

"True, but it wouldn't feel right. It'd feel more like advanced masturbation," Asuka commented.

Despite herself, Rei, for the first time in her short life, laughed. It was a cute giggle, almost musical and child-like, and Asuka loved it. She immediately decided she would try to make Rei do that more often, especially once she was back in her own body.

The comment about advanced masturbation did amuse Rei but she immediately remembered what she did the first morning after the swap… then instantly realized that Asuka now knew as well. The red flush that came over Rei's face was worse than it had ever been.

"So… sie waren sehr frech, mein liebe…" [So… you were very naughty, my love]

Rei looked sheepish. "Ich konnte mir nicht helfen." [I could not help myself]

Asuka looked surprised. "You spoke German this time!"

Rei looked shocked. "I… did…"

Asuka smirked. "I'll have to get you back for the first morning… you're not supposed to play without me."

Rei blushed harder than she ever did before, but couldn't hide her face from Asuka as the girl rolled to her hands and knees, effectively pinning Rei to the bed and kissed her. Rei's heart was going a mile a minute when they connected, but she enjoyed the contact, none-the-less. As if they had been doing it for years, they kissed perfectly. There was no awkward phase, no stumbling or gross out… it was perfect. Though she knew Asuka wouldn't take her yet, she was content to share these tender moments with the girl she loved.

When the kiss ended Rei wrapped her arms around her and leaned forward, forcing Asuka to sit back on Rei's legs lightly as she cuddled into Asuka's chest. Asuka held her around the shoulders and the back of her head as Rei had once done for her, and felt the girl shake with some measure of fear.

"Ich habe Angst…" Rei whispered as her voice cracked. [I am afraid]

"Ich weiß, meine Liebe ... aber Sie müssen den Glauben jetzt haben." [I know, my love… but you must have faith now]

Rei nodded silently, but she was still very scared. Everything was starting to come together now, she could feel it. Soon, Ritsuko would have a solution to their body swap, and Asuka would make her move against Gendo… but how would it all end?

She took in the warmth of Asuka… drifting her dark thoughts away as she began to feel that nothing could harm her now… Asuka would protect her from her fate….

* * *

**1605 – NERV, Lab 4, EVA Testing Chamber**

* * *

Ritsuko walked into Lab 4 hurriedly. "Sorry I'm late Maya," she said almost out of breath. "I was in a meeting with the engineers and it ran overtime."

"No problem, sempai!" Maya cheerfully replied. "Actually, you're just in time! I finished up the latest series of tests bases on our changes."

"And?"

"I think you'll be pleased," Maya said proudly. "Our changes managed to get the Second Child's chance of survival up to 75 percent."

"That is quite an improvement," Ritsuko replied. "But Asuka deserves better than that. Let's see if we can't get that above 85."

Maya cracked her knuckles. "Glad I made a fresh pot of coffee then," she commented. "We could be here a while."

"Maya, you're beautiful," Doctor Akagi replied as she walked over to the coffee counter. _'Asuka deserves a lot better than 75 percent,' _she thought to herself. _'But we need to hurry. She'll run out of patience and do something risky. She's had about 4 hours to stew over all the revelations I handed to her. Other things need to be in place first, otherwise Gendo will just kill them all… maybe even me too.'_

* * *

**1747 – Ishiki Street, Near Horaki Residence**

* * *

Kaji's black car came to rest a few houses down from Hikari's residence. He could see it from there. His hands clenched and unclenched the steering wheel. Thoughts filter through his head unbidden.

'_This is stupid,' _he thought to himself. _'I'm obsessing over a 14-year old girl. She won't even be legal in this prefecture for a little over a year.' _Of course the thought filtered into his head that the "legal" age of consent in Japan was 13 before Second Impact, and with the world population being what it is, no one would look twice at him for taking a junior high student…

'_No! Bad Kaji!' _the voice of Misato told him in his head, lightening the mood slightly. But the situation was more serious than he wanted to admit. He didn't even really know if this was just another fling to his mind. Would he tire of her and leave her like he did Ritsuko and Misato? He knew his track record….

And that wasn't even touching the fact that despite legalities, she was still just a child. She was in no way ready for such adult issues. She still had a lot of growing to do, and he shouldn't be allowed to corrupt that.

Finally making up his mind that he would work to get her out of it, he put his hand on the key and was about to turn it when his passenger door opened and someone got in. He recognized the scent of chalk and cleaners immediately. Releasing the key he simply sat back and didn't even look at his passenger… he already knew who it was.

"We need to talk," Hikari said barely above a whisper.

"Yes, we do," Kaji agreed.

At first, the direct opposite of talking happened as nearly two minutes went by in silence. It was Kaji who eventually broke that silence.

"I can't do this," he whispered.

"Why not?" Hikari asked. "I'm old enough, willing, sane…"

"I'm not sure about that last part," Kaji replied. Before Hikari could protest the perceived insult he turned towards her and validated his statement. "You are the class representative for 2-A at the local Junior High School. Wanting to have sex with a grown man is not rational or sane behavior for a young girl like you."

"Young lady!" Hikari protested.

"Ok, fine. Young lady. Besides you have no idea what kind of a person I am."

"I know you've been thinking about me," Hikari cut back.

Kaji went silent… he knew she was right. Kaji had been thinking about her, and as much as his body is saying "yes" to the prospect, common decency is telling him "no".

"Men sometimes have difficulty not thinking about that sort of thing."

"That is true," Hikari replied, remembering the antics of Touji and Kensuke.

"Besides, it wouldn't be legal anyway."

"Actually, it would be," she countered. "Under the main articles of law passed after Second Impact the national age of consent was changed to 16, but enforcement is left to prefecture level, and the Tokyo Prefecture never changed the law on their end. So it's only enforceable if I turn you in to the national government."

Kaji chuckled sheepishly. "You've thought this out."

"I'm falling in love with you," Hikari stated.

"Don't!" Kaji cut, perhaps harder than he should have. "Don't… you don't even really know what that word means."

"But I do!" Hikari countered with more force than Kaji would have expected. "I know it is the thing missing from my life! My mother is dead, and my father works 14 hour shifts at NERV. I never see him and when I do, all he asks about is how I'm doing in school… like my only worth is that I get good grades and I'm a class rep! Who cares?! I don't even think he cares about me and my sisters anymore!"

'_So now we come to it,' _Kaji thought. _'She's love starved, and thinks this is the only way she can get the love she needs. I know what she wants from me but I think she's confused on what she really wants.'_

"I'm sorry," Kaji replied. "Sorry about the way your father treats you. I'm sure he must care about you in some way, even if he isn't showing it."

"I heard him yell at Kodama a few nights ago," Hikari replied. "He called her and Nozumi useless. He said I was the only one worth anything. But he said it like I was an object, not his daughter. But Nozumi is too young to do much of anything, and Kodama is just having a rough time right now… I don't understand what he wants from us." A tear broke free from her left eye as she started to break down.

"Hikari, I…" Kaji's words were cut off as Hikari threw herself on him and cried into his shirt. Seeing no other choice, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and tried his best to comfort her.

'_She is confused… she doesn't know if she wants a lover or a better father figure.'_

"Hikari?" Kaji whispered.

"Just hold me… please… Even if you won't make love to me… at least comfort me…"

Kaji nodded. "I will." _'This I can do for her… Maybe I can get her out of her current situation… but I don't think I have probable cause or jurisdiction to do even that…'_

* * *

**1758 – Katsuragi Apartment**

* * *

Eventually, Shinji and Mana ended up in his room where the lovemaking only intensified over the course of the last two and a half hours. Shinji was now sleeping peacefully on top of Mana, his head lying against her chest and his body partly curled on her and next to her.

Mana stroked his hair in his sleep with her left hand while keeping her right arm over him. They were covered in the sheets he had along with the blanket they took from the living room.

'_I've never felt this way about anything in my life…' _Mana thought to herself. _'I know I came here with a job to do, but now… I know what I have to do… I have to save him from the awful fate the world has set for him. This is no longer an extraction, it's a rescue mission.'_

That resolute thought made Mana even more convinced than ever that she was right where she needed to be. She gently kissed Shinji on the forehead as she began to drift off to sleep herself. "I hope you will forgive me when the time comes," she whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter VIII**

* * *

_I got my head but my head is unraveling_

_Can't keep control can't keep track of where it's traveling_

_I got my heart but my heart's no good_

_You're the only one that's understood_

_I came along but I don't know where you're taking me_

_I shouldn't go but you're wrenching dragging shaking me_

_Turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky_

_The more I give to you the more I die_

_And I want you_

_And I want you_

_And I want you_

_And I WANT YOU_

_-Nine Inch Nails: "The Perfect Drug"_


	9. Day 2: 6pm to 12am

**IX: Day Two (6:00pm to 12:00am)**

* * *

**1803 – Ishiki Street, Near Horaki Residence**

* * *

Hikari finally stopped shaking in Kaji's embrace, which the detective took as a good sign. She was finally beginning to calm down. He tried to give her a reassuring squeeze but the added pressure on her back caused her to yelp and jolt a little… yet she didn't pull away despite the obvious pain she was feeling.

'_There is more to it than she says,' _Kaji decided. _'Not feeling loved seldom makes a person this hysterical. And I didn't squeeze her that hard…'_ But he decided he wouldn't push just yet.

"Feeling any better?" he asked her. She replied only with a nod. "Good. I'm not sure if there is anything I can legally do at this point… but I want to help you." He made sure the way he said it hinted to her that he suspected something else was amiss. She nodded her understanding but seemed uncertain at first, tipping him off instantly that there was in fact something she wasn't telling him. He knew right then, that he would use whatever resources he had at his disposal to save her from whatever her father was really doing to her.

"For now… you have to go home. We can't be seen together like this, and we've already risked that for how long we've been here."

"Why did you come here?" She asked innocently.

Kaji sighed. "You already know the answer to that," he replied. "Your performance at school was rather convincing."

Hikari blushed. "I… I really don't know why I've been acting like this."

"I think I do," Kaji replied. "I'll be in touch."

Hikari nodded and finally slipped out of the car. Kaji watched her go with concern, rather than lust. Something was not right at the Horaki residence and he wanted to find out what that was.

"Hang in there," he whispered.

* * *

**1841 – NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

Misato was getting tired. This entire episode has been slowly sapping what little strength she had left. Unbeknownst to her, she was about to be hit within another bombshell.

She just finished another report and looked up from her borrowed desk in the Medical Ward to see both of the girls standing in front of her holding hands. Asuka was still wearing one of Rei's school uniforms and Rei was doing a perfect impression of Asuka with her yellow sundress. It took her a second before her brain reminded her that the girls were still in the wrong bodies.

"How are you two feeling today?" she asked.

"We need to talk," both girls said simultaneously in near dead-pan.

"Um… okay," Misato responded feeling a bit odd at hearing both voices so close together.

"It is about what is really happening here," Asuka said in an even tone, though Misato could tell she had a little more emotion in her voice than she had shown lately. "Brace yourself Misato, this could be quite a shock."

"Remember when I told you my life was 'pre-scripted'?" Rei asked before they began.

Misato nodded and the girls began to their explanation. They spoke of the angels, of Adam, of the Lance, and of SEELE. They told her about the dummy plug system and Rei spoke in length as to her true purpose. For Misato, it was a nightmare. All her life since she was finally able to speak after Second Impact, was dedicated to destroying the angels and stopping the threat of Third Impact. Now she was told that everything she has been working towards was all meant to start it, not stop it. Needless to say, she was not happy.

"How could they?!" Misato said with exasperation. "We're trying to save the human race, not destroy it!"

"Our benefactors have no intention of allowing humanity to continue in its current form," Rei explained. "But Gendo is the worst of the bunch. He seeks to hijack the impact for himself so he can bring back Yui Ikari… using me to do it."

Misato looked shocked. "That's why you said your life was already set," she realized.

"And the drugs?" Asuka said sourly. "There is nothing wrong with Rei. The drugs are only meant to keep her docile and under control, so that she will do what she is meant to do and allow Yui to return."

Misato looked even more upset as she remembered Asuka cutting herself in an effort to feel something… anything other than complete and total apathy. Asuka's admission that she was in love with Rei, that she wanted to prove to the azure-headed girl that the drugs could be fought off… all for nothing… there was never a reason for it, save for the commander's own desires and selfishness.

"It gets worse," Rei continued. "I am the basis for the dummy plug system, and that also figures into Third Impact somehow, though this part I'm not as informed on. I've spent my entire life going down into a tube of LCL weekly. I float in that tube, naked for all to see, and upload my consciousness into the computer system so that the dummy plug has data to work off of. I can be replaced easily by simply killing me, activating another clone and then transferring my consciousness into the new one."

"Dear… Kami…" Misato whispered. She stepped around and held Rei. "Has... he done this before?"

"Once… I was ordered to taunt Naoko Akagi into killing me so that she would kill herself in her shock and grief. I succeeded."

"I'm sorry," Misato whispered.

"I am effectively Rei 2," she continued. "Gendo would not hesitate to create a Rei 3 if he felt I needed to be replaced. I don't know how much of me would be lost if that happened."

"The only reason she isn't in her third iteration is because of Ritsuko," Asuka explained. "She told the Commander that a system called 'Lazarus' triggered during the incident that caused us to switch bodies and the dummy plug data was corrupted as a result. I have no doubt that that is the only reason we are both still alive."

"I can't believe he would go so far," Misato said, sounding exasperated. "What do we do now?"

"We have a plan," Rei replied, brushing her red hair over her shoulder as Asuka often did. We know from the information we collected that Kaji is a triple agent. He has ties to the JSSDF, and we need those to complete our mission."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Misato said sourly. "Kaji whoring himself out to three different agencies sounds like something he'd do."

"Adam must be destroyed," Asuka replied. "And we have a plan on how to do that. Once Adam is dead, Gendo needs to be taken into custody by the JSSDF otherwise who knows what he will do in his rage."

"And with Adam dead, this ends," Misato concluded. "SEELE can't start Third Impact, Gendo can't hijack it, and the Angels will have no reason to come anymore."

"They may still," Rei pointed out. "Perhaps in revenge or because they will still sense the presence of the bait they are using."

"What bait?"

Rei sighed. "My body is only half human, the other half is angel."

"What?!" Misato shifted back in shock. "How… how is that possible?!"

"Don't you think it's odd that all of the angels have come to this small patch of earth to battle with humanity… this most fortified location on the planet? Adam only arrived here when Kaji delivered him from SEELE so why did the angels before that come here?"

"There is another angel here?" Misato asked with a little fear in her voice.

"The second angel, Lilith… the source of the other half of my DNA… and the origin of humanity."

Misato sat down upon hearing that. "We came from the angels?" she whispered. "We've been effectively fighting ourselves?"

"Each angel, I believe, represents a different path evolution could have taken. The ones attacking us have been derived from Adam himself. That's my theory, and I'm basing that on the fact that they are trying to return to him to start the impact. We on the other hand, are derived from Lilith."

"And when I was in the chamber with Lilith, I felt a pull to become one with her," Asuka explained.

"So you've seen Lilith then," Misato stated. Asuka nodded her reply and now Misato had no reason to doubt it anymore. "What happens to Lilith after Adam is dead?"

"I don't know," Rei replied. "But this is her home… the Geofront was built into her resting place. It's why she was here… this is the Black Moon."

"How do you know that?" Misato asked.

"Because she is one of my mothers," Rei replied. "And I always felt more at home down here than on the surface world."

Misato sighed. It was a lot to take in, but she knew she had to act and soon.

"What exactly do you need me to do?"

* * *

**1910 – Office of Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV**

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi stood before the undisputed ruler of NERV and waited for him to finish reading the report she handed to him. He wanted her to stay until he was finished with the report.

"Impressive," he stated. Compliments usually meant something bad was about to happen if they came from him, so she waited. "I want you to execute the swap first thing in the morning."

"I still haven't guaranteed the second child's survival," Ritsuko pointed out.

"It is of little consequence," he replied. "She can be replaced much more easily. Rei is the only one that matters. You will execute the swap and then ensure that Lazerus triggers to repair the data. Dismissed."

"But…"

"I trust I do not have to repeat myself," he countered dangerously.

"Of course not," she replied, then bowed respectfully and left the office.

"_And here I thought there was at least one last shred of humanity left in you," _she thought as she left. _"You know… I really did love you once, but now… the only way I can see this relationship ending is in your defeat. I _will_ have my life back, you bastard."_

* * *

**1942 – NERV, Apartment of Special Inspector Ryoji Kaji**

* * *

Kaji unlocked the door. What little he managed to pull from Horaki Hitoro's records didn't support any ideas he had about him being an abuser, but he reminded himself that it's always the last one you expect. He threw his keys on the table next to the door and heard a sound like a piece of electronic equipment turning on. It took him a second to realize the sound was the start up noise of a White Noise Generator… Specifically, the sound came from his.

Kicking the door closed, he drew his gun and flipped the light on, only to see the last person he thought he'd ever see in his apartment.

"Misato?" Kaji questioned as he lowered his gun. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," she replied as she put the device down on his coffee table. Kaji noted it was in fact his WNG that she activated.

"How did you know I had one of those?"

"Because you're a triple agent, and if you didn't you would already be dead."

Kaji smirked. "How did you find out?"

"Doctor Akagi," Misato replied in deadpan.

"Rits? Figures." Kaji proceeded over to his refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of water. "Thirsty?"

Misato ignored that. "Do you even know what SEELE is planning?"

"Straight to the point then," he replied with a sigh. "You never were one for small talk. I know they think they can control Third Impact for themselves."

"That's enough then. I have things to tell you that you probably don't want to hear."

"Such as?"

"Did you know that during the last cross synchronization experiment, Asuka and Rei switched bodies?"

Kaji looked surprised. "No, I didn't."

"They started sharing memories too. Rei figured into a plot Gendo has to hijack the impact for himself and resurrect Yui Ikari. Rei is a clone of an angel, the angel we apparently keep in the basement of NERV to attract all the other ones to this city. The drugs Rei takes are only meant to keep her docile and are otherwise unnecessary, and we've been working towards making the Impact a reality, not preventing it. I think that sums it up. I'm sure a spy like you can fill in the gaps."

"Why tell me all this," Kaji replied as if none of this was a great shock to him. In reality, it really wasn't much of a shock. Much of what Misato just told him he already suspected. Now it was confirmed.

"Because you are our link to the JSSDF. I don't want to be part of some collective being, Kaji, no more than I want to be a sacrifice to bring back a dead woman. I'm pretty sure most of the world has the same opinion as me."

"So you want me to report my findings to the JSSDF? They won't believe it without proper proof."

"Gendo has been extorting money from the JSSDF and the Japanese Government. I know because I'm the operations director and I get to see the numbers as well. We can get him on that charge, bring the JSSDF into NERV, to arrest Gendo and then we can slap him with the rest of it after they have had a chance to search this place."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?" Misato demanded.

"Because SEELE controls the JSSDF."

Misato looked shocked at that revelation. "How can we do this without them?"

"I know a few operatives that aren't on the take. For one, they haven't taken control of Division-3, despite how much they have tried."

"Division-3?"

"It's a branch of the JSSDF that is basically their Black Ops units. They're only loyal to the Japanese Government, and could have the rest of the JSSDF for breakfast."

"So you'll do this for us?"

Kaji sighed before he replied. He was staking his reputation Misato's report now. "On one condition."

Misato frowned. "You better not be asking me for a date."

He ignored that. "I need you to have members of either Section-4 or one of the other security details engage in some surveillance on the Horaki household."

"Huh? Why?"

"Please."

"You haven't sunken to chasing 13 year-olds now have you?" she asked accusingly.

"14… and no, this is more important than any desire for companionship… I have reason to believe Asuka's friend Hikari is suffering at home."

"You think he's abusing her?"

"It's only a theory… Can you do it?" Misato nodded. "Then there is someone I need to talk to from Division-3. I'll let you know how it turns out."

* * *

**2051 – Outside of the Katsuragi Apartment**

* * *

For the past few minutes Mana has been half in and half out of Shinji's door, kissing him. For his part, he couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. Mana was perfect, and this day had been just as perfect. He wished it didn't have to end, but he had to take some time to do his homework, otherwise, he was asking for trouble from school and from Misato.

"Till next time then?" Shinji asked.

"You know it," Mana said happily. Once quick kiss later and she finally separated from him.

"So this is good–"

"Don't say that," Mana said. "You know I don't like that word."

Shinji smiled. "Sorry. See you tomorrow."

Mana returned the smile. Happily she hummed to herself as she began the walk home. Though she had her own homework to take care of, she knew she had plenty of time for it. She took a left at the next block and continued on her way when she suddenly had the feeling she was being followed. She stopped, and that was when it happened.

It happened fast. A black SUV came out of nowhere heading right for her. She turned to run and found another had run up the curb directly behind her, blocking her escape. Before she could turn again, men in suits pointed guns at her and told her not to move. She held her hands up as her heart started pounding in her chest harder than it ever had in her life.

"_Please Kami no… not now!"_

She was grabbed from behind pushed against one of the doors and searched. She bit her lip as their hands roamed over her clinically, touching things they shouldn't with no care at all. The WNG was pulled from her pocket and her wrists were zip-tied together.

"_It's not fair! I was so close to completing my mission! Shinji… forgive me… I couldn't save you after all…"_

She was unceremoniously thrown into the back of one of the SUV's and all of the vehicles took off into the night.

* * *

**2111 – NERV Engineering Bay 3-A**

* * *

Hitoro was intoxicated, though not enough to fully impair him. He sat up on one of the higher catwalks and watched as the engineers continued to work on the additional struts. Nearby his sandwich was only half eaten, and completely forgotten.

"Maybe I've been too hard on her," he mused as he remembered the events of the past year.

"_I can't believe you're drinking again," Hikari said in a low voice. It sounded like she didn't want him to hear._

"_What was that?!" Hitoro yelled as he stood up, somewhat unsteady on his feet from the alcohol._

"_Why do you do that to yourself?"Hikari asked. "You know that it's hurting you …"_

"_I'll do what I want, you shouldn't be so nosy."_

"_Mom wouldn't let you do that."_

"_Well she ain't here now, is she?"_

_Hikari looked like she was going to cry. "Why are you so mean?! I wish mom was here and you weren't!" Hikari immediately slapped both of her hands over her mouth realizing the insult she just blurted out._

"_What did you say?" Hitoro said dangerously._

"_I… I didn't mean it papa!" Before she could continue, Hitoro lunged and backhanded Hikari hard enough to send the then 13-year old to the floor._

"_I heard you, you little whore!" Hikari tried to get up and was kicked hard in her side knocking the wind out of her. She gasped as she tried to get her breath back. He kicked her again and Hikari tried to cover herself on the floor._

"_I'll teach you," he growled as he grabbed the kitchen broom. Nearby watching what was transpiring, Kodama sat upon the stairs helpless as Hikari got to finally join her and Nozomi as victims of the man's abuse. Hitoro knew she were there, and let her watch._

_He broke the broomstick near the broom part taking it up by the broken end. As Hikari tried to get back up he swung it back over his head and brought it down hard. A cry of pain escaped Hikari as she dropped back to the floor. Her hands covered the back of her head as he brought the stick down on her again and again. She could feel the blood spreading over the bruises he was creating, felt her tears worsen with every cry of pain she released. She knew he was capable of this, but she was always his favorite… she never got the punishment… today was different…_

Ever since then Hitoro tried very hard to keep her in line, reminding her every few days of why he was in charge. In hindsight he might have overdid it some.

He reached over to his lunch pail and extracted a small thermos. Of course it wasn't filled with water or coffee… it was full of sake. He took a quick drink from it before he came to a decision.

"Nah… serves the bitch right. She's no different from the others… no different from her mother either…"

* * *

**1735 – Interrogation Room 2, Section-2 Secret Facility, Downtown Tokyo-3**

* * *

Mana sat in a metal chair with a small table spread before her. The room had no visible cameras, no windows, and oddly no mirrors. It was one of those "private" interrogation rooms where illegal interrogation activities would take place. She knew her fate was sealed at this point, no one ever gets out of a room like this alive.

"_At least I had one night of happiness… my poor Shinji…"_

Before the tears could start flowing again, the door opened, and Ryoji Kaji walked into the room with a file folder. He sat across from her calmly, opening the file and flipping through its contents. He then produced her WNG and turned it on.

"You might as well kill me," Mana stated. "I will tell you nothing."

"I knew you worked for the JSSDF," he replied calmly. "But what confused me was this little device here. The JSSDF can't afford toys like this… but then I remembered that there is one branch that can afford them."

Mana said nothing, she just sat there.

"Division-3: Neat little organization, that one… Best funded Black Ops organization in the world. Well, the JSSDF always did like to put most of their eggs in one basket."

"You're speaking nonsense," Mana commented.

"Am I really? Tell me something, Mana. Have you ever seen a crane fly west?"

Mana's heart began to beat hard in her chest. That was one of the signs she was speaking with someone from Division-3. But how could this be? Did they really have an operative so deep in NERV that they had the rank of Special Inspector and had control of Section-2?

"Only in the springtime," she replied. Hoping what she just said doesn't ruin her chances at getting out of this alive.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Mana smiled despite herself. Kaji was one of her people.

"How?" Mana asked.

"Division-3 planted me in SEELE a while back, and SEELE planted me in NERV. Long story really, one we have little time for. Nightingale," he stated to get her attention as that was her codename. "I need to know what your mission was. I know this isn't my op, but you may be able to help me finish mine."

"I was sent in to extract Pilot Ikari," she stated. "I've been working on gaining his trust… but… I sorta… made a mistake."

"I know. You fell in love with him."

She blushed hard at the accusation. "How did you know?"

"You forgot to take the WNG into the bedroom with you. This model only has a black-out range of about nine feet."

"Oh, my," Mana whispered and squirmed in her chair as she realized Section-2 probably heard all of their recent shenanigans.

"Do you really love him?" Kaji asked seriously. Mana nodded. "I see. Well then, if you want to save him you should help me."

"How can you save him?"

"How would you like to nab Gendo Ikari for the JSSDF?"

Mana's eyes widened. "I'm listening."

"There are things that have to happen first, but if you can pull together a crack Division-3 team in less than 12 hours, you'll have your chance to grab him. He's planning on executing some earth-shaking-ly biblical stuff and we have a window to end his designs once and for all. If all goes according to plan, not only will Gendo be out of the picture, but SEELE's plans will also be ruined. We don't have enough evidence for most of that but we do have enough evidence to catch him on embezzlement against the Japanese Government thanks to the Operations Director of NERV who's agreed to testify and produce all the documents we need to nail him on that. And when we investigate NERV…"

"… We'll get the rest then. I can do it, if I wasn't arrested for treason."

"I'll get you out, don't worry about that. Once you're out, it's up to you to get the team together. I'll make an entrance for your team at access point 4 at precisely 7:15am tomorrow morning… just under 10 hours from now. That will be your way in. From there, I'll tell you how to get to Gendo's Office so you can apprehend him and Fuyutsuki, I'm sure he's in on it too."

"No problem… um…"

"My codename is Lobo," he replied. "Tell you superior that agent Lobo, Security code 914-8540X gave you this information, and that action is required. He'll know what to do."

"I'm in debited to you."

"Think nothing of it. After all, you're helping me save the world." He got up and knocked on the door three times hard. The door opened and one of the men stepped in.

"Well?" He asked.

"We're barking up the wrong tree here."

"Wait, what?!" the man said. "But… the surveillance holes…"

"Circumstantial at best. As the special inspector involved in this investigation, I'm convinced she's innocent."

"What about the WNG?"

"Check your equipment again," Kaji replied as she picked up the device and slid a dial on it. Music blared out of it.

_Did you think I wouldn't recognize, this compromise_

_Am I just too stupid to realize_

_Stale incense, cold sweat, and lies… lies… lies! It's come down to…_

Kaji turned it off with a click. "The spy is still at large. I suggest you get every available detail out there to find them, now!"

"Y-Yes sir!" he saluted and ran.

"Now is your opportunity," Kaji whispered to Mana. "Good luck."

"To both of us," Mana replied as Kaji escorted her out of the building.

* * *

**2145 – NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

Asuka's eyes opened and she blinked a few times to get used to the darkness. Next to her Rei was curled up on her side, still sleeping, her red hair obscuring her face from Asuka's view. Carefully, Asuka brushed the long hair form the sleeping girl's face without waking her up.

"_Returning to our own bodies will be strange," _Asuka thought to herself. _"I've actually gotten used to being Rei."_

She smoothed out her school uniform and proceeded to the elevator. Using Rei's credentials, she again made her way down the rabbit hole and into Terminal Dogma. Once inside she began to search the rooms one by one. It took her the better part of half an hour but eventually, he managed to find the forge room. Inside she found many shards of metal that didn't look normal.

Asuka touched one of them and suddenly a vision came to her, one that she didn't want.

"_She's docile," Fuyutsuki commented as a huge red cross was placed upon the wall by massive machines. Nearby, the rather shapely figure of a gigantic humanoid that looked a bit like Rei stood nearby. Asuka felt like her body was heavy with drugs and barely operable, let alone able to pilot unit 00 at that moment, and yet she was doing just that. The giant stared at her as if trying to mentally communicate with her but Asuka couldn't respond to it if she wanted to._

'Wait… not me… Rei…'

"_She wants this to happen as much as we do," Gendo replied._

_The white giant stood up and walked to the cross. Rei idly noticed that her wrists were still bleeding LCL into the cavern, wounds that were self-inflicted and refused to heal. Rei watched as she lay back against the cross and placed her arms up onto it with her hands opened. She nodded at Rei but made no other sounds._

'_I can't do this to you mother,' Rei thought but knew she was only delaying the inevitable. This was something that she felt would damn her to hell if Instrumentality didn't happen. She was about to do a terrible thing to a divine being._

_Picking up the giant nails that waited for her she walked up to Lilith._

"_**It's okay, my child," **__Lilith's voice spoke in her mind. __**"It is all for a purpose…"**_

'_Can't I just rest now?'_

"_**Do you think death will come so easily? Do you think it is your only escape?"**_

_Rei steeled herself and placed the nail in the center of wound on Lilith's wrist before pounding the nail into the cross. The angel made no sound at all as she was crucified._

_Once both nails were in, Rei picked up the lance from the barge it was on and held it at the ready. Lilith simply nodded at Rei to proceed. The insertion of the lance however did hurt and Lilith screamed an unearthly scream that caused even Gendo to lose his composure a moment. Fuyutsuki held his hands over his ears, and several workers screamed as their sanity was shattered. Gendo watched as they began to mutilate themselves. A few shoved long metal nails into their ears until their brains began to bleed out of them, while others took nails and shoved them into their eye sockets. Still others cut their bodies opened and allowed their guts to spill upon the ground while others tore out their own throats with their bare hands. Other men suffered similar fates, and the ones that didn't kill themselves now were likely mentally broken beyond hope of repair._

_Rei wanted to cry, but she was under the influence of powerful drugs. She knew she wouldn't even remember this incident and mused at how tainted her soul became as she watched Lilith begin to bloat and lose her hair. Producing a progressive sword, Rei approached the bloated form and cut off both of the angel's legs as she was instructed._

_When the bloating final stopped, Lilith looked as if she was ready for death. Rei couldn't grant her that, and instead picked up a 7-eyed mask, the symbol of SEELE, and forced it over her face._

Asuka fell to her knees. "Gott im Himmel… vergib uns," she whispered. [God in heaven… forgive us]

She had just watched relatively recent events, she realized. The commander had returned from his Antarctic expedition, so this was after the death of the tenth angel. And the eleventh was only recently killed by Ritsuko.

Asuka stared at the bin full of metal shards. "Metal that behaves like the lance… the only thing that is guaranteed to kill an angel. The first time NERV used it on Adam, he reduced himself to an embryo. With this, I will end him and thus, end the threat of Third Impact forever."

She picked up a shard and felt the metal pulse in her hand. The piece was about 7" long and shaped like a stiletto. Finding a nearby roll of duct tape, she wrapped the more squared off side making a make-shift grip. Looking around she found some nylon cargo strapping and retrofitted it into a sheath for the metal shard, hiding it low on her back.

In the elevator, Asuka started to go over what she needed to do in her head, when the elevator stopped unexpectedly.

"_Uh oh," _she thought to herself.

The door opened and one of the last people she wanted to see walked into the elevator… Noboru Tashima, head of Section-2.

"_This is a bad way to end my mission."_

"Good evening, Ayanami," he greeted pleasantly, and Asuka inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Tashima was not in the know. Gendo didn't even tell the head of Section-2 about the switch.

"Good evening, Major," Asuka replied in deadpan.

"You are looking well today," he commented and pressed the button for ops. "I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"I have been busy," she replied calmly. "I have had much in the way of school work to complete."

"I'm surprised you spend so much time on it, considering you really don't need it."

"Appearances must be maintained," Asuka countered. "I am certain that you of all people would understand that."

"Indeed," Tashima replied. "So you are both highly intelligent and beautiful." His soft smile began to turn Asuka's stomach, especially once she realized what he was doing.

"Thank you," Asuka deadpanned. The elevator stopped at the medical floor.

"Are you sick?" Noboru asked, noticing what floor she was getting off on.

"No, I have run out of my medication," Asuka replied. "Your concern is appreciated, Major, but unnecessary."

"Well you can't be too careful these days. Sleep well… Rei."

He didn't see it but Asuka's eye twitched when he said the name. She would make it a point to ask Rei about Tashima, and how long he's been pursuing her.

* * *

**2310 – Kirishima Apartment**

* * *

Mana lived without a guardian, though there was a name on the lease that was not hers. It was a small apartment, little more than an "efficiency". She threw her stuff on the table and went straight over to her dresser. Moving some of her clothes out of the way she pulled out a box.

"Soon," she whispered to herself as she opened the box and removed its contents… a pair of Mineba-P9 service pistols. She carefully broke down the weapons and began to clean them thoroughly.

"_Kaji will get us inside the building, and then we can end this at its source. Then… then Shinji-kun will be safe at last… no more fighting, no more pain…"_

She remembered her conversation with him about EVA, about the pain and the stress. She wanted to save him from that… soon she'd have her chance.

* * *

**2345 – NERV, Office of Gendo Ikari**

* * *

Noboru Tashima entered the office of the supreme commander walking over to the window as he normally did to look at the lights from the buildings surrounding the Geofront.

"I trust everything is well," Gendo asked as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase.

"Everything is secure," he replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary to report."

"Good," Gendo replied. "Anything from the Inspector's front?"

"He apprehended the Kirishima girl, but he had to let her go a there was not enough evidence to press charges against her."

"He moved too soon," Gendo concluded. "A rookie mistake. His hand has now been tipped and she knows she is being monitored. But perhaps that is enough to keep her off balance."

"Indeed," he replied. "Same time tomorrow, sir?"

"Of course," Gendo replied. "Fuyutsuki should be here tomorrow as well."

"I always enjoy talking to the old man," Noboru commented as he walked with Gendo towards the door. "He reminds me a little of my father."

"I had the same impression."

* * *

**2357 – NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

Standing before the window of their now shared room, Rei and Asuka looked out over the Geofront, a similar scene from what Noboru was just looking at minutes ago.

Rei took Asuka's hand in hers and she returned a loving squeeze.

"It will be over soon," Rei whispered.

"One way or another," Asuka agreed. "If this works… we'll finally be free."

"Freedom…" Rei mused. "I… I'm not even sure what I would do with such a thing…"

Asuka's red eyes turned to her at the same time she looked back. "I can think of a few things," Asuka said lecherously, causing Rei to blush but she didn't look away. Asuka's hand touched the side of her face and the girls brought their faces together. Arms coiled around each other and hearts fell into sync.

As they kissed, Asuka was reminded of what was at stake. She could feel the last traces of the last dose of the drugs leaving her system, pushed aside by her strong feelings for Rei. In that moment, Asuka knew for certain that she would succeed…

… she had too, or else neither of them had a future.

* * *

**To Be Concluded**

* * *

**End of Chapter IX**

* * *

_You make me hard when I'm all soft inside_

_I see the truth when I'm all stupid-eyed_

_The arrow goes straight though my heart_

_Without you everything just falls apart_

_My blood just wants to say hello to you_

_My fear is warm to get inside of you_

_My soul is so afraid to realize_

_How very little bit is left of me_

_And I want you…_


	10. The Final Day

**X: The Final Day**

* * *

**0430 – NERV Medical Ward**

* * *

Asuka was the first to awaken as she knew she had the hardest job today. The weight of her deeds weighed heavily upon her. She sat up carefully in an attempt to not awaken Rei. She rubbed her eyes and looked to the darkened window, there she saw an apparition.

She saw in the darkness the face of Lilith. Asuka's heart began to beat harder in her chest, but the vision was only there for a moment. Before it faded away, Lilith closed her eyes and nodded once to Asuka. She took it as a sign that the angel approved of their plan.

She wondered why did the angel would want the impact to go through in the first place… but she realized that probably wasn't a simple case of desire. It was the case of a mother sacrificing her own comfort for the will of her children, knowing that eventually, they would come to their senses and end this foolishness on their own. But it was the sanity of only a few that wanted to avert it now.

Rei awoke and knelt behind Asuka, wrapping her arms around her. Asuka responded by placing a hand upon her left arm.

"Today is the day," Rei whispered.

"I know," Asuka replied. "I'm scared, Rei. I almost wish I had the drugs in my system now."

"Don't say that!" Rei cried softly and held Asuka tighter. "You don't need them, just like I don't need them. They are evil and they will destroy us both if we let them."

"You're right of course," Asuka replied. "I just wished I didn't have to feel fear now."

"Fear is a good emotion I've learned," Rei explained. "It tells us that we are doing something dangerous. It gives rise to caution. To acknowledge fear is to understand the danger. To rise above it without help is to banish it."

Asuka smiled softly. "How have you come to be so wise beyond your years?"

"I've had practice."

"Well that's a cute scene," came the voice of Misato at the opened door. The girls didn't even react, much to Misato's disappointment, they only looked to her.

"Guten Morgan," they said at the same time, causing Misato to get that weird feeling again.

"Since when do you speak German, Rei?" she asked the red-head.

"I have learned a lot from Asuka," she replied.

"I'm glad we're all here," Ritsuko stated as she walked in. "We have a few things to discuss before the swap…"

* * *

**0545 – EVA Test Chamber 1**

* * *

Asuka sat nervously in EVA 02, feeling the familiar touch of her EVA so close yet so far since they haven't begun yet. Rei felt the same as she waited patiently in EVA 00, making sure her long red hair didn't get in her face.

In the observation booth, Gendo Ikari stood near the window with his hands behind his back. Fuyutsuki stood at his right while Noboru Tashima stood to his left.

"Ritsuko really is a remarkable woman," Kozo commented. "To think that she had managed to solve such a difficult problem in 2 days..."

"She has much of her mother's talents… as well as her passions I'm afraid," Gendo commented.

"There is no one else to take her position," the old man pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, my old teacher. Still, I feel as if she may become a liability in the future. We'll have to take precautions."

"I can arrange surveillance for her," Noboru offered.

"Not yet," Gendo replied. "Standard Section-2 oversight should be enough for now; she knows she's never truly alone."

Down in the control area, Ritusko lit another cigarette as Mana and the rest of the bridge techs finished the startup procedure. Though the other techs didn't know what exactly they were doing or why it was necessary, the steps were the same every time. They fulfilled their jobs with the same practiced efficiency they always did.

Rei waited patiently but her nerves were going a mile a minute. A communications window popped opened in her Augmented Reality Display. It was a private channel from Asuka.

"Meine Liebe, Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird bald vorbei sein," Asuka said. "Sie erinnern sich, was zu tun?"

"Ja," she replied. "Gott mit uns sein."

Asuka nodded and cut off the communications as the startup commenced. Multicolored lights surrounded Rei as the startup reached its apex, and suddenly the test chamber was visible to her.

"Clear the bay," Ritsuko ordered and the other bridge crew complied. "Alright, Maya. Now that we're alone, Initiate the Cross-Link Protocol."

"Beginning Phase 1!" She announced. "Stages 1 through 15 clearing as expected."

"Initiate first link."

"Hai!" Maya replied. "EVA to EVA link established. All systems between 00 and 02 are normal. Stages 16 through 33 cleared."

"Beginning Phase 2," Ritsuko called out. "Keep me updated on the Second Child."

"Hai, Sempai. Stages 34 to 67 clearing as expected. All systems are still reading in the green."

"Initiate second link."

"Hai! First Children linked though Cross-Link… System fluctuation within tolerance… Stages 68 through 112 cleared."

"Beginning final sequence," Ritsuko reported. "Please don't die on us... Initiate final link."

"Second Children linked though Cross-Link, 4-way synchronization confirmed at 15 percent and rising. Stages 113 through 197 cleared. Final 3 stages underway."

"Activating swap sequence in 3… 2… 1… commit!"

Immediately the EVA's twitched and began to strain against their restraints.

"Synchronization increasing, 50… 70… 90… 120… 150… 190… 195… 196… 197…. 198…. 199… 200!"

"Swap commencing… disconnecting EVA umbillicals."

"EVA 02 is getting loose!"

With a final wrenching noise, EVA 02 tore free of her restraints and grabbed its head.

"Pilot readings are erratic! Second Child is in the red!" Maya yelled.

"Activate the Bakelite system now!"

Before Unit 02 could move much further it was being drenched in Bakelite. Despite the quickly hardening material it continued to fight. It punched the inlet jet for the nearest Bakelite port, causing it to jam. None of the fluid hit the eject hatch for the EVA. Unit 00 continued to fight but couldn't tear its restraints free.

"We have to get control!" Ritsuko yelled.

"EVA 02 will run out of power in 5 seconds!" Maya called out.

With a final lurch, it threw a punch towards the observation booth. Gendo watched the glass and metal come within inches of him but never even so much as flinched. The last act of defiance drained the EVA of its precious power and it stopped there.

Retrieval scaffolds were quickly extended, and Ritsuko headed for the extended plug of Unit 02. Misato ran for Unit 00's plug which was already venting. Gendo moved to a position in the booth where he could see better as Kozo and Noboru came out of hiding.

Ritsuko helped Rei out of the EVA, the girl brushed her blue hair back a little and looked only mildly in discomfort.

"What… what has happened?" Rei asked. "I do not remember much."

"What was the last thing you remember, Pilot Ayanami?"

"Beginning the cross-synchronization experiment," she replied. "Why did I exit Unit 02? Was I not operating 00?"

"Nevermind that now, Rei," came the voice of Gendo Ikari over the loudspeaker. "I want you to do a download then come to my office."

"Medic!" Misato yelled from the other scaffolding. Ritsuko ran over there straight away.

"No… Asuka… please wake up!" Misato cried as she was over the redhead. Ritsuko pushed her out of the way and tried to activate the suits resuscitation system. She placed a sensor on her forehead and waited. She stopped the system a moment later.

"What are you doing! Help her!" Misato cried.

"I can't," Ritsuko replied tearfully. "Brain activity is 0… there is nothing to resuscitate… I'm sorry Misato… Asuka is dead."

"No…" she whispered as she took the child in her arms. Moments later she cried out in lamentation, the sound causing most who heard it to feel their own hearts breaking. It was the sound of a mother losing her child.

Only Gendo remained stoic. Looking to Rei for a response, but there was none from her, as he expected.

Ritsuko stared back at the shattered observation center and saw the look of satisfaction on Gendo's face as he turned from the window to resume his duties.

* * *

**0715 – NERV Security Checkpoint 4**

* * *

The security station was only manned by two people. Both discussed the latest baseball game as they drank coffee and watched the monitors.

Kaji entered the security station calmly.

"Gentlemen," he greeted as he walked in and headed straight for the data retention system. "How is everything this morning?"

"Good inspector," one of the men replied. Kaji pulled out a small device and plugged it into one of the USB Ports, instantly a virus was entered into the security system that looped the camera data in the security booth.

"Good, and sorry about this."

Before either could react to what he just said Kaji pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot both of the guards, knocking them cold. He then plugged another device into the USB for the main security system and activated the doors.

As the doors raised, men rolled under the openings armed in full tactical gear. Mana entered in with her own tact gear and both pistols already readied.

"I keep my promises, Nightingale," Kaji stated as he walked up to her.

"Good to see you are a man of your word, Lobo," Mana replied.

"This way, we have little time left."

* * *

**0717 – NERV, Office of Gendo Ikari**

* * *

Rei entered the cavernous office of Gendo Ikari as she always had, and stood before the commander of NERV. To Gendo's right was Kozo and to his left was Noboru Tashima. Rei didn't seem to be at all moved by the presence of either.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Rei," Gendo stated. "I wanted you to tell me what it was that took place over the past two days."

"I was only partially briefed on the events," she responded in deadpan. "I was told I had switched bodies with Pilot Sohryu, and had remained that way for over 48 hours. I have no memory of this incident."

"None at all?"

"I surmised I may have left any new memories I had after the return swap in the mind of Pilot Sohryu."

"She is dead," Gendo stated.

"I am aware of that, sir," Rei replied, still in deadpan.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Rei blinked. "Feel? I do not feel anything for Pilot Sohryu. She was an EVA pilot. I am sure a replacement will be found."

Gendo seemed satisfied with that statement.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and Shinji entered in. He appeared to have been crying and was obviously rather pissed off.

"Damn you father!" he yelled. "You knew there was a chance she could die and you still let it happen!"

"Restrain yourself, pilot," Gendo ordered.

"Still refusing to call me your son? You bastard!" He made a lunge towards the desk causing Rei to slip behind Kozo as she would have been in the way. Tashima managed to tackle him. Shinji continued to kick and curse as he tried to get loose, but Tashima was more than able to keep him under control.

"This behavior is unacceptable!" Gendo yelled.

"You let her die the same way you let mom die!" Shinji screamed.

That did it. Gendo rose to his feet and slammed his hands down on the desk. "You know nothing of loss, Third Child! Not until you truly love someone and fate tears them from you with as little care as a doctor pulls a splinter from your skin will you ever be able to understand."

Kozo wasn't paying attention otherwise he would have noticed Rei reaching into the top half of her school outfit and under her white shirt. In a flash she dashed past him and slammed the shattered piece of proxy longinus metal into Gendo's right hand. He cried out in pain as Rei suddenly jumped back. LCL poured from under the hand and Rei smiled slightly to herself. The attack had struck home, straight though the center of the embryo. Tashima stood up throwing the third child aside and drawing a pistol.

At that moment, the door to the office was kicked in and Tashima realized too late he was facing the wrong way. He tried to correct his aim but was raked with submachine gun fire. Shinji cried out in terror as he watched the wounds open on Tashima's body including three in his face and head as the head of Section-2 fell backwards.

Gendo managed to finally rip the shard of metal out of his hand and pulled off his glove. The embryo of Adam had completely dissolved into LCL leaving but a few tiny glass-like fragments of its core behind.

"No!" He cried out. "This can't be!"

"It is," Rei replied as she stepped around the desk to help Shinji back to his feet.

"Why?" Gendo demanded as he watched the JSSDF team enter his office. Several laser sights were visible on his chest. "Why did you turn on me?"

"Because I'm not your doll, asshole," she hissed.

It then hit Gendo like a shot in the back of his spine. "Pilot Sohryu."

"That's 'Miss Langely' to you," Asuka replied, pushing her blue hair back from her face. "You have no idea how long I waited for this moment… the moment when all of your bullshit schemes evaporated into nothing."

"But… Rei…"

"Is alive," Asuka stated with satisfaction. "Ritsuko was able to arrange everything on very short notice. You know, she really is a remarkable woman. She knew the exact amount of inverse voltage to put though the EVA's to cause them to go berserk. And Rei is very good at playing dead. Oh, and Misato's performance? She needs to get an award for that."

Shinji looked on in shock as he realized that Asuka was in Rei's body. Never once throughout this entire incident was he in the know about it all. His appearance was never planned for and yet, he played a part in it just the same.

Behind the JSSDF entered Misato, Rei, and Doctor Akagi.

"Agent Kirishima," Doctor Akagi began. "I am willing to make a full confession and produce all the evidence you need to convict Gendo Ikari of crimes against humanity."

"How could you turn against me," Gendo demanded.

"You have the nerve to ask me that?!" Ritsuko yelled. "You used my mother, had her killed using Rei to do it, then you abused me for your own sick and twisted pleasure."

"And I can't tell you how much I hate abusers," Kaji stated as he calmly walked in. "You were so absorbed in your own plans that you never saw the plots against you. Everyone in this room has a reason to see you fall, including me. When I found out what you were doing to Ritsuko, I made it my personal mission to take you down. I didn't need much convincing from Misato to get me on board; it was just a matter of who to turn you into."

"SEELE will see you dead for this," Gendo commented.

"Oh I seriously doubt that. You see I was planted into SEELE a long time ago by the JSSDF for the express purpose of finding them so they can be dealt with. With Adam dead, their purpose has been rendered moot, and now that I have given the locations of the 12 members of SEELE to Divison-3 and the UN. They won't have an opportunity to get revenge against me… even if they still had the resources for it. I imagine with all the funds they put into their project to start Third Impact, there wasn't a whole lot left for secondary objectives."

"Well played," Gendo commented. "I imagine there will be a trial."

"A fair one," Kaji pointed out.

"I doubt that," Gendo replied and went for his draw. Kaji got out of the way as a hail of gunfire came from the JSSDF. Shinji covered his head as the guns went off and Gendo went down quickly, his center mass pockmarked with bullet holes.

"Asuka calmly walked over to the desk and opened the draw he was going for. Rei moved towards the desk when she saw this."

"Asuka?"

"Bastard," she whispered as she pulled his gun out of the draw and started shooting Gendo's body in the face with it, yelling German obscenities all the while.

Rei stood behind her as the gun clicked empty and wrapped her arms around her. Tears began to stream from Asuka's eyes as she finally felt the weight of Adam release from her. The angel was dead, the demon that controlled their lives was dead as well, and she and her love were finally free. The feeling was overwhelming.

Asuka dropped to her knees and Rei quickly followed.

"Gott… why am I crying?! You were under his thumb for so much longer!"

"You are crying for me, but I have tears of my own," Rei replied as a few tears began to fall from her face as well. Asuka leaned back against her as she continued to cry.

* * *

**0915 – Test Chamber 3**

* * *

Ritsuko and Maya initiated the real swap once the girls were calm enough for it. There were no problems, no berserk EVAs, it was all too easy. Asuka emerged from Unit 00 pushing her long red hair back.

"I missed my hair so much!" she said to herself. She watched as Rei walked her way towards her from 00. Once more, Asuka was able to admire the way that plugsuit clung to her body. But she knew Rei had exactly the same idea. Despite returning to their own bodies, the link forged in their minds was stronger than ever.

"You're so beautiful," Asuka commented.

Rei smiled for her, it was the first time she saw it for herself and made her heart flutter in ways she never knew it could.

"So are you, mein liebe," Rei replied in a uniquely sexy voice that only someone as soft spoken as her could manage.

Completely unabashed, the two of them embraced on the catwalk and kissed passionately. They ignored the catcalls from the engineers and onlookers, and the head shaking of Misato and Ritsuko.

"They couldn't wait until they were alone to do that?" Misato said.

"Apparently not," Ritsuko replied as her arm wrapped around Maya who squeaked lightly and blushed. "Not that I can blame them."

* * *

**1014 – Ishiki Street, Horaki Residence**

* * *

Hitoro was annoyed. He wanted to know who the hell was knocking at his door at a quarter after 10 in the morning. As soon as he opened the door, he wished he hadn't. He was dragged out of his house by two members of Section-4.

Upstairs, Hikari watched from the window as he was dragged over to a black car and thrown against the hood. He was read his rights as he was searched and cuffed. She ran downstairs and saw in her living room, Kaji was waiting for her.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted.

Hikari smiled and threw herself onto him. He hugged her, being careful not to upset her injuries.

"You saved me," she whispered as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I couldn't let you suffer like that," he replied. "I can't be the man you want, but maybe I can be something you need."

"A real father?" she offered.

Kaji wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Why not?"

She hugged him harder in response. Nozomi ran down stairs now and hugged him as well.

"I always wanted to have kids of my own, and now I'll have two…"

* * *

**1132 – Rei's Apartment**

* * *

It was cleaner than Asuka remembered. Of course that was probably because she had never actually been here until now and the story she got from Shinji was from a while back. Rei wanted to take a couple of hours to clean up before she arrived and did a very thorough job of it. It was very empty though.

"Rei?" Asuka asked. "You don't really want to live here any longer do you?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore if that is what you mean," she replied. She stood with one arm held behind her, her customary pose. "In fact, I was wondering if we could talk about…"

She paused in her speech as Asuka walked over to her with a look in her eye that she had been waiting a while to see, the look of desire.

"We can talk about that later," Asuka commented. "Right now, I want to make you feel truly alive."

She gently pulled the blue haired girl into a tender kiss, and Rei responded in kind. She was nervous inside as she had never done anything like this before. With the drugs gone, she knew she was about to feel something incredible, not even her alone time nearly two days ago would compare with what she was about to feel.

Gently, she was coaxed back towards her bed. The straps of her school uniform were removed from her shoulders but never did the kiss break. Her skirt lightly hit the floor and she stepped back out of it, sitting on the bed now.

As the kiss broke, Asuka began to unbutton her shirt for her. Rei tried to help but Asuka lightly kissed her and pushed her hands back down gently.

"Let me," she whispered, and continued to unfasten the buttons one by one. She ran her hands under the shirt as it opened, past Rei's bra straps and to her shoulders where they pushed the shirt from her body. She leaned in, joining them in another passionate kiss as Asuka reached around behind her and unfastened her bra.

Rei put up no resistance to the touches, allowing herself to ease into this event. She felt her beasts come free as the bra was removed from her shoulders. Asuka's hands made their way down from her shoulders to her chest, slowly stroking down over the mounds and lightly brushed her thumbs over Rei's nipples. This caused Rei to suck in a quick breath, not realizing her nipples were even more sensitive than Asuka's were. When she let go, Rei pushed herself back to lie upon the bed properly, and Asuka began to crawl up Rei's body.

The red head began to trail light kisses and nips down Rei's neck and collarbone, igniting Rei's libido in ways she didn't think were possible. The path led her to Rei's breast, and she gently latched on to it, sucking gently. Rei gasped as she felt Asuka's mouth and tongue on her sensitive breast. She wrapped her arms around Asuka as she continued to play and concentrated on the feelings she was receiving. All the while, her panties were becoming damp from her own secretions.

As Asuka finished there she continued down, lightly kissing her way down Rei's tummy and towards her nearly soaked panties.

"W-wait! Asuka!"

Asuka slid the wet fabric from Rei's body. It stuck slightly to the blue haired girl's labia due to the wetness and so pulled a bit causing Rei to gasp at the feeling and arch her back, unable to continue protesting. Asuka traced her tongue down to the top of Rei's slit and began to lick at the skin there before Rei could find the breath to speak again. She grabbed the sheet under her hands as Asuka continued to dine upon the folds of flesh, tasting the sweet nectar of the half-angel. Asuka pulled away a moment to whisper sultry words in German…

"Jetzt werde ich Ihnen mein Engel anzubeten." [Now, I will worship you, my angel]

Rei moaned softly as she felt Asuka's worship continue. Her toes curled and her body writhed of its own volition. The heavenly feelings of lust and arousal swarmed though her veins unabated as Asuka's tongue continued to press into her body.

Rei was close to orgasm by the time Asuka decided to stop, causing Rei to almost whine at the unfairness of it. She watched Asuka sit up and pull her yellow sundress over her head and off of her body. Underneath that, all she wore was a pair of red panties. Asuka's small nipples were already at attention from their activities.

"I want us to be as one when we cum," Asuka explained as she quickly removed her panties, revealing her freshly shaven body to her.

"I… should return your favor," Rei replied as she pulled Asuka closer to her. She licked one of the redhead's prominent nipples and watched as she arched her back in response. Knowing what Rei wanted, Asuka slid up positioning her pussy over Rei's face as she grabbed the headboard of the bed.

Rei pulled down on Asuka's hips and began to eat her out as Asuka held on. Her moans came fast as her hips effectively grinded her body into Rei's face, and Rei was more than happy to comply with her tongue.

Rei's technique was good enough that Asuka felt like she was ready almost immediately. She slid back down Rei's body and they kissed softly as their legs entwined. Asuka sat up, bringing their pussies together and began to grind. Rei laid back grabbing Asuka's leg with one hand and the sheet with the other. The skin and flesh rubbed together mixing their fluids together with a slick sound that was quickly drowned out by the moans of the two girls.

Rei was getting close but part of her felt so far from Asuka in this position. Asuka sensed it and adjusted slightly, wrapping an arm around Rei and pulling her into as they both reached climax together. Rei held on, burying her head in Asuka's chest as they came. Fluids mixed and collected below them and they collapsed onto each on the bed with a final moan.

But even as weak as their orgasm left them, they continued to kiss and hold each other. Their beasts rubbed together, causing both girls to moan again softly. They smiled and resumed their kissing as their bodies began to grind into each other again.

"Ich liebe dich, mein engel," Asuka whispered between kisses and moans. [I love you, my angel]

"Und Ich liebe dich," Rei replied softly as they continued. [And I love you]

Their tongues danced as their bodies continued to writhe in the presence of each other's lust and arousal. Rei latched onto one of Asuka's nipples, running her tongue around the areola gently and causing Asuka to whisper her appreciation in German. Soon Asuka could feel her orgasm coming on again and gave Rei's breast a gentle squeeze to signal her. They kissed again, allowing the power of this moment to reverberate through them before they were forced to disengage and cry out as their second and even more powerful orgasm crashed down around them.

Finally, this sapped what little strength they had left. Asuka pulled the sheet and blanket over them as the room suddenly felt 10 degrees colder. The girls nuzzled into each other as they began to drift off into sleep.

"Ich bin glücklich… wirklich glücklich," Rei whispered as she drifted off. [I am happy… truly happy…]

Asuka smiled as a tear fell from her eye. The first happy tear she ever had in her life. She kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead softly.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

It didn't take long for Kaji to gain custody rights over the Horaki children still too young to be declared adults. Hitoro was thoroughly investigated and found to be a long time abuser and alcoholic. He was convicted of abuse and sentenced to 30 years without parole. Kaji purchased a flat outside of Kyoto for the Horaki children to live in with him. He kept his ties to Divison-3 but is now considered in semi-retirement.

Mana for her part in the raid on NERV was promoted to Captain in Divison-3 and given additional training from Kaji. She and Shinji got married at 17. He's currently studying to be an accountant, and trying very hard to leave his EVA days behind him. He worries about Mana every day she's on the job. It never occurred to him to be mad at her for not telling him, but he was forgiving like that.

NERV was soon repurposed as a military run research facility. Their discoveries in the field of biochemical materials give rise to a new age of technological expansion. Doctor Ritsuko Akagi was acquitted of her involvement in the Instrumentality fiasco due to her work to end it and beame the head researcher. Maya Ibuki, became her official life partner three months after the incident and is now Sub-Commander of NERV. Misato has become the Commander of NERV and answers directly to the JSSDF. The EVA's were disassembled as soon as it became obvious that they were no longer needed.

SEELE was captured over the course of the 2 months following Gendo's death. They were put on trial for crimes against humanity and each sentenced to be executed by hanging. Fuyutsuki was convicted of conspiracy but due to pleas of leniency from Ritsuko and Misato, was sentenced to House Arrest for the remainder of his days.

Lilith was released from her crucifixion but remains to this day within the black moon. Rei and Asuka visit her often, feeling a strong connection to her now. Her existence was left out of the reports and only a handful of people in NERV know she is there.

The remaining angels never attacked Earth, now free of the collective hold Adam held over them. Tabris however, remained on Earth, desiring to watch humanity ascend to godhood on its own. He estimates it will take about 1 million years….

As the legal age of adulthood in Japan is 16, Asuka and Rei moved in together as soon as they both became of age. They made their vows and became life partners a month later. Asuka became a fashion model, making Rei eternally jealous of the fact that she is forced to share her beauty with the rest of the world. Asuka tried to get her to join her, but Rei didn't want to be put on display. Instead she let what she felt was greatest asset guide her, and became a writer and poet. Her talent in that field quickly made her famous in her own right.

In the end… trading places was the greatest thing to happen to the world, but most importantly, it was the greatest thing to happen to Asuka and Rei. For in that brief two and half days of hell, they learned the true nature of heaven…

* * *

_Take me with you_

_Take me with you_

_Without you everything just falls apart_

_It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

* * *

**Credits**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of Gainax**

**Noboru Tashima and Hitoro Hikari created by Archdruid Sephiroth**

**All other characters depicted are property of Gainax**

**Musical Exerts by Trent Reznor (Nine Inch Nails)**

**German Translations Acquired via Google Translate, there may be some discrepancies**

**This Fanfiction Story has been created in accordance with all "Fair Use" laws, and no monetary gain has been acquired by its creation or enjoyment. This story is for the enjoyment of the fans of the series.**

**Story by Archdruid Sephiroth**

**Reviewers**

**angel0wonder**

**Anon**

**Arael Tenebris**

**Asukaforever92**

**Belthasar**

**CrazyMystique**

**Cyber-Undead**

**Daimakaichoko**

**david**

**DragoLord19D**

**driftking18594**

**Godzilla Fan 2012**

**guest (ya'll need to make an account already!)**

**Jimbo86**

**KingofHeartless'09**

**Lavitz92**

**Mizu**

**Ml33tninja**

**Neferius**

**Noble Beast**

**Rickmer**

**roli**

**Saboguitar**

**Sith Lord 999**

**snake screamer**

**sodachex**

**tuatara**

**Toby860**

**TooLazyToLogin**

**Tibricel Tibby**

**Veleriphon**

**Weapon-VII**

**Wut**

**YoungBoch**

**Special Thanks**

**Belthasar, my greatest critic and inspiration to always improve my work**

**Orionpax09, without your inspiration, I would have never become the writer I am now**

**Tellemicus Sundance, my beta from the SOE Alterverse series. Without even trying you have been teaching me to be a better writer. Thank you!**

**All Of My Fans, you all make writing worthwhile!**


End file.
